Identity
by Dorkylokifan
Summary: Post Avengers AU. Thor takes Loki back to Asgard only for Odin to banish him right back to Midgard, mortal, and without memory. Forbidden to visit his brother, Thor defies Odin when he falls into the Odinsleep. When Thor finds Loki, he discovers a man more happy and content than he has ever been. Thor must choose between Loki's happiness and the truth. M/M Eventual Thorki. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

The bright fluorescent light is blinding. Pain in his eyes, pain in his limbs, pain in his head make it hard to think. A man in a white lab coat comes into focus.

"Follow the light for me. Good. What's your name?" The doctor asks.

"I….um…I can't remember." Loki says.

"Any head pain?"

"Yes."

"I'll order some tests and have psychiatry come and talk to you. I need to ask you some basic questions. What year is it?"

"I…I don't know." Loki fear ticks up with each question he fails to answer.

"Who is the President of the United States?"

"I don't know."

"You sound foreign…maybe British or Australian. Are you from this country?"

"What country is this?"

"Yeah that's not a good sign." The doctor says. The hospital is over capacity with the injured and dying. It has been 48 hours since the attack on the city and people are still pouring into the ER. "Look, you were found in an alley, dressed in strange clothes, and covered in blood. You have extensive injuries that look old too, like you were tortured. The whip marks on your back are deep, extensive, and couldn't possibly have been self-inflicted and from what we know of the aliens we don't think they did this to you either. The police are involved in your case because well, they think you were being held captive somewhere and the attack on the city somehow freed you. Do you remember anything at all?"

"No, I don't and based on what you've told me I don't think I would want to." Loki looks at the doctor with big vulnerable eyes. "So what happens now?"

"You need rest, food, and more evaluations. I'll have social work pay you a visit." The doctor says. Loki is left alone in his room. Afraid and confused and tries to sit up, but his body hurts too much. Food comes and Loki eats all of it, bland as it is. Nurses come in and check on his catheter and pain meds but leave quickly to tend to other patients. More nurses come and he is wheeled down to radiology and put before machines and on tables as devices whirl around him. It distracts him. He needs distracting.

Who am I? What is my name? Do I have any family? What happened to me? What will happen to me? Is anyone going to claim me? What if no one does? What happens then?

After the tests he is returned to his room. The police come and ask him a bunch of questions which he cannot answer.

"We'll put in some inquiries with some of the embassies. Find out if anyone recognizes you." An officer says. They take a picture of Loki's face to show to others.

"Thank you for helping me. I hope you can find my family. I need to find out where I belong and who I am." He says earnestly. They leave and again Loki is alone.

For two days barely anyone says anything to Loki, not even the staff. The hospital is so overwhelmed with critical patients that Loki is quickly forgotten until things settle down. For two days Loki eats hospital food and watches news footage about the city and about a group of people called the Avengers that apparently saved the world from alien invasion. Loki can only assume he was injured during the attack and that is why he doesn't remember anything. With each passing hour that he is unable to recall his life his unease grows. He has never felt so powerless…he thinks…maybe?

"Hi there! So you're my John Doe. You're a very handsome John Doe." A very pretty lady in a red suit, blonde hair, and bright blue eyes is standing in the doorway.

"Is that my name? Did you find out who I am?" Loki asks like a frightened child asking if Santa Claus is real.

"No. No I'm sorry to confuse you like that. John Doe is an alias we give to people when we don't know their real names. You're not faking are you?"

"No." Loki looks at the woman before him. Something about her appearance is comforting and familiar.

"My name is Tiffany, Tiffany Sanders. I'm your case worker. I'm here to try to help you. The police are working to try to find out who you are so we can return you to your family. I'm here to find resources to help you while they carry out their investigation."

"What kind of resources?" Loki asks.

"Your physical wounds are healing and you no longer require hospitalization. The CT scan of your head showed no trauma. However, because of your amnesia they have kept you here on a psychiatry hold, but that hold is coming to an end. The hospital wants to release you, but you will need a place to stay, food, and money. I'm here to try to arrange those things for you." She says with mock confidence. The homeless shelters are overwhelmed and without his identity, getting him things like food stamps, welfare, or other assistance is going to be next to impossible. She doesn't voice her fears out loud, but she is doubtful as to how helpful she can be to him. Beyond forcing the hospital to keep him for as long as possible her hands are tied. Once he is released he will be on his own without a penny in his pocket or a name to give to others. She fears for him, and prays the police figure out who he is, or that his memory comes back.

"Thank you. That puts me at ease. I was wondering what was going to happen to me." Loki's relief and gratitude radiate from him. His body language relaxes a bit and for the first time since waking he feels a sense of calm. Tiffany feels guilty for it.

"Normally I'd ask you to tell me all about yourself but you can't do that. What do you remember?" She asks.

"Waking up here with the doctor flashing a light in my eyes. Before that, nothing."

"You sound British."

"Yes, the doctor and the police commented on that as well. They are checking the embassies to see if they can find a record of me." Loki says.

"I think it would be prudent if we had the local news flash your picture on television for the public to see. Hopefully someone will recognize you." She says.

"That would be wonderful. I thank you my lady." Loki says without an ounce of theatrics.

"Yeah, you have to be British with the way you talk." She pulls out her phone and takes a picture of Loki.

"What is that thing you are holding in your hand?" Loki eyes the cellphone curiously. "I've seen one before. It appears to be very versatile."

"Oh this? You don't know what this is?" Tiffany asks with a touch of fear in her voice.

"No I'm afraid I do not."

"It's a cellphone. I can make phone calls, take pictures, listen to music, send text messages and search the internet on this."

"What is the internet?"

"Oh man…" Tiffany takes a seat on Loki's bed and spends two hours talking to him about everything under the sun. It is clear to her that he is a very bright and intelligent man even though he has no idea what things are. He is a beautiful man and his voice is like silk. She notes the mask of strength and confidence he has on, and the bubbling insecure and needy man beneath it. He knows his position is precarious and he is frightened.

"Well I better get going." Tiffany says, trying to escape before she breaks down and cries in front of her patient. "I have other cases I need to work on." Loki reaches out and places his hand on top of hers.

"I thank you my lady for spending time with me." His gentle voice and soft touch sends a tendril of attraction up her arm and her heart clenches with worry for him.

"It was my pleasure. I'll see you soon." She leaves the room and runs to the elevator as a tear falls down her cheek. Unless a miracle happens that gorgeous man is going to be shoved out onto the street with nowhere to go.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Dr. Hassan stares at the CT scan and x-ray images of John Doe's body. The images of the head appear normal; but everything below the neck is wrong. This man cannot be human. His heart is on the wrong side of his chest, he has four kidneys instead of two, there is an extra organ in his abdomen whose function the doctor can only guess at and the layout of the man's sexual organs is completely unique. If he can even be called a 'he'.

He has a penis, testicles, and an anus. At first glance Dr. Hassan thought he also possessed a second colon, but it is in fact a womb complete with ovaries. John Doe is a hermaphrodite and his anus is also his vagina. The single opening on the outside splits off into two passageways on the inside. He wonders if it is fully functional.

"Dr. Smith, please come to my office. There is something you need to see." Dr. Hassan texts his colleague who is managing the John Doe case.

"Hey, whatcha got?" Dr. Smith sips on his coffee as he peers at the computer screen. "What the fuck is that?"

"I don't know, but your patient is not what he appears to be. I don't think he's human."

"Hermaphrodites are a medical oddity but that doesn't mean he's not human."

"He's got four kidneys, and what the hell is that?" Dr. Hassan points to the extra organ located next to the liver.

"It looks like a filtering organ of some kind."

"Yeah but it's not filtering blood or urine. What is the fluid that is in there?"

"Maybe we should do a biopsy."

"Maybe we should call the cops." An overhead page goes out summoning Dr. Smith to the ER.

"Walk with me." Dr. Smith says. "Look he's not the first patient I've seen with double organs. It's rare, but that just means he can donate a kidney and still have an extra to spare. Don't go getting all paranoid thinking everybody with weird anatomy is an alien."

"Oh come on Dan! If it were just the sex organs or just the kidneys or just the extra weird organ that would be one thing, literally. But for him to have all those oddities inside his body going on makes me think he's not from planet earth. It would explain why he's a John Doe and nobody has come looking for him."

"Look, I've met the guy. He's frightened and vulnerable and aside from his inner plumbing he's fairly normal. I don't think…" A man enters the emergency room with a gushing head wound and a sawed off shot gun. The doctors see him and though their instincts scream at them to run they are surrounded by other injured people. Women and children scream and scramble. The doctors throw themselves in front of their patients as the mad man takes aim.

"KILL ALL THE ALIENS! KILL THEM ALL! AHHHH!" The gunman opens fire killing both doctors and several other people before being shot by killed by police himself.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Hey! Sis! What brings you to the slums of New York, eh?" Tommy says to his older sister Tiffany.

"Tommy I need your help."

"What is your car giving you trouble? Bring it over to the shop, I'll take a look."

"No, no Tommy it's not my car. I have a patient and I don't know what to do for him."

"What going on? What's wrong with the guy?"

"He's an amnesia case. He has absolutely no memory of who he is or where he is from. He's got a British accent but the search of the embassy's databases found nothing. No one recognizes him and the local news has only shown his picture on T.V. a couple of times and nobody has come forward to claim him. With all the injured people from the attack local hotels have hundreds of reports of people skipping out on paying their room bill or never coming back to pick up their luggage. But none of the staff recognizes his face."

"Wow that sucks. So what are you going to do for him?"

"That's the problem. The homeless shelters are overflowing. He's got this accent that makes people assume he's not an American citizen, which we don't know if he is or not. So I can't get him welfare, or housing, or food stamps or anything. He doesn't even know his own name and the hospital is discharging him tomorrow."

"Fuck. Well, I've got the room in the attic open. I was going to rent it out but I'd be more than willing to help out the guy."

"I can't. I shouldn't do that. If I get caught it'll be my license. I'm not supposed to get personally involved like that and if my boss finds out I'll get fired." Tiffany says, clearly conflicted with her own sense of self preservation and her need to reach out and help her fellow man.

"Is it the right thing to do?" Tommy gently grabs his sister's arms and looks her in the eyes.

"Yeah, yeah it is."

"Bring him here. Does he know anything about fixing cars?"

"I had to explain to him what a cellphone is."

"Fuck."

"But he's smart. He really is, you'll see. He just doesn't remember what things are." Tiffany says.

"I'll take him to the shop and see what he can do. You keep looking for his family, alright?"

"Thanks Tommy."


	2. Chapter 2

"I picked up some clothes I think will fit you and snagged you some toiletries." Tiffany says as guides Loki to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Loki asks her.

"I'll explain on the way." She takes Loki down to her car and helps him get in.

"I'm taking you to my brother's house in The Bronx. He's got a spare room in the attic with a bed where you can stay. He owns his own car shop. He can teach you a skill and give you a job until we find out who you are and where you are from." She says.

"Your family is opening up their home to me? That is incredibly generous. You did not have to do that." Loki feels vulnerable again. He doesn't know what the rules are but he is pretty sure what she is doing is probably frowned upon. She is taking him to her brother's home, a man he has never met. He will be completely dependent upon this man's charity for food, shelter, and money. Loki feels terrified.

"It's the right thing to do."

"You didn't have anywhere else to take me did you?"

"No. No I didn't." She says as the tears threaten again.

"I thank you my lady. I will forever be in your debt." They reach the house, a small wooden structure with peeling paint that is crowded close enough to the neighboring houses that a person can hear their neighbor flush the toilet.

A man comes out and greets Loki and Tiffany. Tommy Sanders is a handsome guy with short blond hair, blue eyes and a clean shaven face. He's built like brick house and looks like Matt Damon, not that Loki knows who that is.

"Hey man, nice to meet you." Tommy sticks his hand out and Loki shakes it. "So ah, what are we going to call you? I don't want to keep calling you by a dead man's name."

"Jack. He looks like a Jack to me." Tiffany says to Loki with a bright smile. "What do you think?"

"Jack it is." Loki smiles back.

"Ah we ah…we should give him a last name too, like Anderson or something." Tommy says.

"Anderson will do. Jack Anderson." Loki says. Loki looks at Tommy's blue eyes and big smile and feels relaxed immediately. He doesn't know why but he and his sister both have a calming effect on him. He feels like he can tell them anything.

"You're really skinny for being so tall. You'll have to stoop a lot in the room I have for you, but it'll work. Come on in." Tommy says with a reassuring smile.

"I thank you for welcoming me into your home." Jack says.

"Yeah you gotta be British with the way you talk." Tommy says.

"Everyone keeps saying that."

"Hopefully we are right and it is a clue that will lead us to your family." Tiffany says.

"Here, take the day getting settled in. Tomorrow I'll take you down to the shop with me and you can tool around."

"I would like that. Sitting in bed all day watching television does not appeal to me. I much prefer reading or doing something with my hands."

"Good, the work I do all day is very hands on and I'm going to teach you what I do."

"What do you do for a living, if I may ask?"

"I fix cars, like my sister's hunk of junk out there." Tommy looks Loki up and down. Loki does indeed give off a bright personality. He's a smart guy which will make fitting in with the guys difficult. He and his buddies are all tough guy New York mook types. Jack is so elegant and proper.

"Hey ah…you mind if I see your hands?" Tommy asks Jack. Jack looks perplexed by the request but he offers him his hands all the same.

"Your hands are all soft and smooth on top and your nails are very neat, clean, and trimmed. But your palms have very thick callouses, both in identical spots. I can't tell what these callouses are from but whatever you did in your old life, you did it a lot. You worked with your hands, which tells me you are used to hard work, but you took care of yourself too. I think you'll work out just fine."

"I'm glad to hear it." Loki says with a relieved smile. He likes Tommy. He has a warm personality and a straight forward style of communicating that lets Loki know exactly where he stands. Again he feels a pang of familiarity but he can't explain why.

Dinner at the Sanders' house consisted of hotdogs, French fries, and beer that night. The taste of the food was utterly alien to Jack, but he decided halfway through the meal that he liked it very much.

The room in the attic is small and Jack can only stand up straight when he is walking directly down the middle. He is grateful, however, to have it at all. He falls asleep that night feeling a little more secure and eager to prove himself.

XxXxXxXxX

"Well Hello Hello, what have we here?" Billy says as he rubs his grease covered palm against his coveralls and chews his gum loudly. Dale and Pete come out from under the cars they are working on to meet the new addition.

"This the guy Tommy?" Pete asks.

"Yeah uh fellas listen up! This is Jack. That's what we are calling him anyway. He doesn't remember his real name or anything so if he asks you weird questions don't make him feel stupid, alright?"

"You want us to show him the ropes?" Dale asks.

"Yeah, and guys no pranks today alright?" Tommy half orders half asks.

"I make no promises." Billy says with a wicked smile. "Come with me Ichabod, I'll get you into some coveralls that'll fit."

"Ichabod?"

"Yeah, tall skinny cartoon character. Legend of Sleepy Hallow? Nevermind. Anyway so today I'm going to teach you how to change a flat tire, and do brakes, and rotors okay?"

Jack nods. He listens intently to the man educating him about the mechanics of these strange vehicles. They seem so alien and primitive to him for some reason. He's amazed they run at all really. For some reason he imagines transportation that is more streamlined and advanced, even able to fly. It must just be some fantasy of his.

The morning goes by very quickly as Loki absorbs information like a sponge. Billy is genuinely impressed with Jack. He picks up on things quickly and though he is a skinny wiry guy he is also deceptively strong.

"Ah fuck, here she comes." Billy laments.

"Who?" Loki asks. A short pudgy woman with a little dog and a sour face is approaching the shop.

"Princess Rolls Royce. She bought her snot nosed brat a fixer upper for her 16th birthday and has been in here every day this week busting my balls over petty stupid shit."

"I must speak with you again. I have decided to upgrade the seats in my daughter's car as well. I priced out some nice black leather seats that will go nicely with the rest of the interior." Mrs. Dersham says to Billy.

"Lady we just put in the new cloth seats you ordered last week. Now I can order the leather seats but you will still own the cloth seats."

"Can't you return them?"

"No ma'am I can't."

"Where is your supervisor? I demand to speak to him!"

"My lady if I might be of some assistance?" Loki moves in and turns on the charm, smiling at her warmly. He places a hand on the small of her back and Mrs. Dersham melts under the attention.

"I, well I want to upgrade the seats in the car."

"The leather will look nicer, I must admit, but for practical purposes it would be a terrible gift. Leather seats are cold in the winter and hot in the summer and if your darling girl is wearing shorts she'll suffer painful burns in rather delicate areas. In the end she'll either wind up putting down a towel or buying a cloth cover to put over the chair. You don't want your daughter getting burns on her bum do you?"

"Why no. No I don't. I didn't think of that. You're right. I'll leave the seats the way they are." Mrs. Dersham bats her eyes at Loki.

"You're new here. Why haven't I seen you before?" She presses against him flashing an eager smile.

"I'm new in town."

"I could tell from the accent."

"Well my lady, I am glad to meet your acquaintance. I am certain you and your husband will make your daughter very happy with the thoughtful gift you are giving her. Your attention to detail is to be commended." Loki says. Mrs. Dersham's smile falls at the mention of her husband. She pulls away, feeling like she's been caught ogling another man.

"I thank you. I hope to meet you again Mr…..?"

"Mr. Anderson. I thank you as well my lady, for your business." Loki flashes another brilliant smile. Mrs. Dersham's eyes rake over Loki's form one last time before she turns and heads back to her car and leaves.

"You are fucking hired!" Billy says.

"I'm glad I could be of some assistance." Loki says.

"Ah huh."

When lunch time hits Loki grabs a book from Tommy's office about basic mechanics and reads it as he eats his sandwich. He reads through the pages very quickly, turning them about every minute. The guys watch him fascinated.

"Jesus, you are a poindexter aren't ya?" Billy says.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing wrong with that. He classes up the joint." Tommy says to Billy.

"Hey oh, I've got plenty of class. I've got your class right here!" They guys all snicker.

Pete flicks the television on to have some background noise as he mows down his left over spaghetti. A news report comes up showing footage of the alien invasion which mesmerizes everyone instantly. The carnage and devastation is so utterly total. Story after story of triumph, survival, and heartbreak is shown.

"If I ever run across one of those things again I'll bash its head in with a baseball bat." Billy says.

"They had fuckin ray guns Billy. A baseball bat ain't gonna do shit." Dale argues. Loki's face pops up on the screen and everyone goes quiet as the news reporter describes Loki and the circumstances under which he was found.

"If you have any information regarding the identity of this man please contact the City Social Services at the following number." Loki looks so lost and fearful. The other men can see it in his face.

"Hey man. It'll be alright. Someone is going to call. You'll see." Pete tries to comfort him.

"I cannot thank all of you enough for your kindness and deference to me. I feel as though I'm adrift on the ocean, or in space. I would be all alone in the world if not for all of you." Loki's words are so soft and eloquent. The men have been working with him all morning and can't help but feel a little soft in the middle.

"My allergies are bothering me." Billy says as he flees the break room. Tough guys don't cry.

"I need to go bang out a dent in a car." Dale says.

"I ah…something." Pete retreats like a coward as well.

"They like you. I was worried. I didn't think they would. You're so…not like us. But I think that's why you work so well." Tommy says to Loki.

"I am glad. I am glad to have friends." Loki can't explain how or why, but he feels like having friends is something he was not accustomed to in his old life.

"Come on. I'll show you how to do an oil change."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey look I want the new design of the tower to have multiple luxury apartments. I want to be able to host other important people like myself here for extended periods of time. I don't care what you have to do to get the new blueprints approved at city hall, just get it done." Tony hangs up the call and then immediately dials to make the next one. He's in his living room standing at his bar with the television on.

"Nick, so what is it now?" Tony listens to Nick bitch about the council at SHIELD.

"They want to know where everyone went. I kindly told them to go fuck themselves." Nick says.

"Good. We all almost died defending the planet. It's not unnatural for everyone to want to fall off the grid for a while. I think Clint and Nat are up at a cabin. Steve headed to the beach. Bruce is with me. We're having fun together. Boys being boys." Tony says as he pours himself a scotch. The news plays another clip of the amnesia patient story but Tony is not paying attention. All the heart bleed stories from the attack blend together after a while.

"Uh-huh. And you do know he likes girls." Nick says.

"I like girls too, but who can resist that big green muscly man?" Tony jokes. He can practically hear Nick roll his eyes on the other end.

"Yeah well, try not to draw too much attention to yourself. The media is already in a frenzy." Nick says.

"What? Don't you trust me?"

"Fuck no."

"I miss having these talks with you. You're such a snuggle bear. Later." Tony hangs up.

"….if you have any information about this man please call City Social Services at the following number." Tony turns around to look at the television but he misses the photo of the amnesia patient. Oh, well. He doesn't have time for T.V. right now anyway. Tony clicks it off and gets back to work.

XxXxXxXxXx

Frigga gazes into the fire as she watches her dark haired son learn to play the guitar and sing Midgardian songs. He is happy. His smile is bright. She has not seen him so for years. Loki has been very fortunate. The kindness of strangers has saved him from a life of starvation, prostitution, homelessness, and crime. That was the fate Odin had intended for him after all. With no memory, no name, no skills, no money, nothing he should have ended up on the streets. Instead he has a warm bed, a job, and friends. The Norns have been kind.

She and Thor have been forbidden to visit Loki. With his memory of his old life gone he doesn't know who they are and would not recognize them anyway. She cannot help him from where she is. All she can do is gaze into the fire and watch him live his life, come what may. She doesn't tell Thor about what she does. His heartache is bad enough. Letting him watch Loki in the fire would only make it worse. Her golden son is a broken man.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Happy Birthday!" Pete, Jack, Billy, and Dale all yell as Tommy comes walking into the shop. Tommy is 33 today. The boys hand him a lit cupcake and a poorly gift wrapped box. Black fingerprints are all over it. Tommy blows out the candle and tears into his present. Inside is an ebay print out of a purchase for a passenger side car door for a 1955 Ford Thunderbird that Tommy has been restoring for years.

"Oh man! I've been lookin' all over for one of these!"

"Jack found it and alerted us all about it. We pooled our money together and got it for ya!" Billy says with pride.

"We put it inside your office." Jack says. Tommy runs to take a look. The car door has faded black paint and a couple of rust stains but is definitely salvageable. The big fluffy red bow on it makes it feel special.

"Guys, this is awesome! Thank you so much!"

The guys talk birthdays as they work on their various cars.

"Hey you know Jack, you've been with us for nine months now. It's a good bet your birthday has come and gone. We should pick a date for you." Pete says.

"My one year anniversary is three months away. It is just as good a date as any." Jack's sadness is obvious. "I don't even know how old I am."

"You look about my age." Tommy says.

"Yeah. You look 33." Dale says.

"Yeah. We'll go with that." Billy seconds.

"Has Tif heard anything new?" Tommy asks Jack.

"No. The police have found nothing. Inquiries with the British, Australian, Canadian, South African, French, German, and Italian embassies have all yielded nothing. I don't match the description of any missing persons reports and no one has contacted Social Services regarding my likeness. It's like I fell out of the sky."

"Do you remember anything from before?" Pete asks.

"No. Still nothing." Jack considers himself lucky to be where he is considering what he now knows about how the world works. Tommy has been paying him off the books and letting him live in his house rent free. For all intents and purposes, Jack is an illegal alien with no country of origin. If not for Tommy's generosity, Jack doesn't know what would have happened to him.

"We should jam after work tonight. Tiffany is coming over. You always cheer up when she is around." Tommy says.

"She is a good friend." Jack smiles a little. He returns his attention to the engine he is working on and the others do the same. Tommy comes over to continue the conversation one on one.

"You know Jack, you're a good man and Tiffany…she likes you. I can tell. I already consider you family and well, it wouldn't upset me and you and her decided you wanted to date."

"You know my concerns on that. What if I'm married? What if we get involved and then my family finds me or I remember things and find out I have this whole other life? I don't want to hurt her like that." Jack says. His concerns are legitimate but there is another reason he does not want to date Tiffany. Jack isn't attracted to Tiffany. He's attracted to Tommy.

Jack knows he's in unfriendly territory on that particular subject. All the guys at the shop make faggot jokes on a regular basis. They're good men, but they aren't exactly open minded or politically correct either. Tommy is as straight as they come.

"I know. It's not fair. You're stuck in limbo and unable to live life. Promise me something though eh?"

"What is it?"

"If you hit the two year mark and you're still here, like this, promise me you'll start dating."

"I don't know if that's wise." Jack says.

"At some point you have to look forward and not back, which I know is difficult for you when your lack of past is dictating everything right now. Every man has his breaking point though. No one will blame you for moving on."

"I'll think on it."

"BILLY! BILLY HELP ME!" A woman screams as she runs towards the shop. It's Jessica his sister.

"Jess! Holy fuck where the hell have you been? Ma has been worried sick!"

"Get back here you bitch!" A big scary looking man is not far behind her. The guys immediately grab monkey wrenches, lead pipes, baseball bats, and anything else that can be used as a weapon. Jack pulls out his pocket knife and palms it, ready to take aim and throw.

"That's that asshole I warned you to stay away from." Billy yells at Jess. Dave Pullman is a possessive roid rage driven manipulative controlling asshole that likes to hit girls. Jess disappeared six months ago and now here she is begging for protection and sanctuary.

"Looks like we're all spending the night in jail tonight." Tommy says. Jack notices that Dave the asshole is undeterred by the show of force he and his friends are displaying. His hair stands up on the back of his neck as he realizes that Dave isn't intimidated because he probably has a gun. He is proven correct when he pulls it from its hiding place in the small of his back.

"She's coming with me!" Dave points the gun at all the men.

"Afraid we can't let you do that friend." Pete says. Dave's pupils are dilated and it becomes obvious the man is high on something. He is dripping sweat and glaring at everyone. Jessica curls into her brother's embrace even tighter.

"I'll kill every last one of you! Give her to me now!" Dave's arm is shaking as he waves the gun around. Suddenly Jack's arm moves and something goes flying in the air. In a split second it is over as Dave falls down to the ground dead, a knife embedded deep in his right eye. Everyone turns and looks at Jack with shock.

"Holy shit! I didn't know you could do that! Did you know you could do that?" Tommy yells.

"No. I just followed my instincts." Jack says.

"Good instincts." Billy says as he gives Jack a big hug. The police are called and everyone is interrogated, Jack in particular. Tommy pulls the surveillance footage from his shop and shows it to the cops. Everything was caught on camera. Dave Pullman is well known to the police, having an extensive arrest record. The coroner takes Dave's body away and commends Jack for his quick and decisive action at saving his friends. The guys take Jack out to the bar that night and praise him extensively.

Their bartender at their favorite haunt gives Jack free drinks all night, which is a lot. The man has an amazing metabolism.

"Seriously, this skinny bean pole can put the food away. And beer too!" Pete says as he musses Jack's hair.

"If I ate half the food this guy eats I'd be as wide as I am tall!" Tommy says with a chuckle. He's not kidding. Jack has a hollow leg.

"Is that the motherfucker that killed Dave?" Three beefy guys yell out. They are all holding blunt objects and look ready for a fight.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Tommy mutters. Looks like they get to talk to the cops again tonight. Jack reacts quickly. He lunges at the first man, grabs him and throws him through the front door, smashing it, as though he weighed less than a feather. The other two attack. Jack punches one of them in the face, once, and man falls down to the ground a bloody toothless mess. The third gets a good look at his two friends and tries to retreat, but Jack grabs him by the throat and lifts him off the ground. The man is shorter than Jack but incredibly stocky, easily weighing twice as much as Jack. Jack should not be able to lift the man off the ground the way he is. Everyone in the bar stares.

"I could snap your neck like a twig you pathetic dolt! If I ever see you or your friends again I will kill you as well. Be gone!" Jack tosses the man like he is throwing a baseball and he lands in the parking lot a bloody road burned heap.

"Jesus….Jack." Tommy says.

"Get him out of here before the cops get here." The bartender says. "None you saw nothin!" He yells at the other patrons. Pete and Dale help the one man with the punched out bloody face to his feet and then shove him out the door. The three defeated men limp away to avoid the authorities and lick their wounds.

"We gotta go." Tommy grabs Jack and the men flee the scene. They all run back to Tommy's place and lock the door once inside.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Billy yells. The guys are all staring at him and Jack doesn't know what to say.

"It was easy. Can't you do it?"

"No man, we can't. Just how strong are you?"

"I…I don't know. I've never tested my limits before."

"Dude are you even human?" Tommy asks. Jack looks Tommy then feeling hurt, betrayed, and vulnerable. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be insulting but, what you did back there, it's not physically possible. The only people I know that can do stuff like that are Captain America and Iron Man."

"Maybe Jack is special?" Pete says.

"Obviously, but we don't need to advertise that. Not right now. The last thing Jack needs is the cops hauling him away for defending himself." Dale says.

"Hey look, let's just all calm down and have a beer. It's been a weird strange day." Tommy says.

"I know my actions have spurred more questions about my identity, but I have no answers."

"No, but now we know more about you and that you are unique and special, like the people in the Avengers."

"Hey yeah! Why don't we ask one of them if they recognize Jack? There can't be that many people out there like him." Billy says.

"It's a plan." Jack smiles. For the first time in months he feels hope that his past will finally be revealed to him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you ever going to tell me where my brother is?" Thor asks Heimdall as he gazes out into space.

"You know I cannot."

"Is he at least safe? Is he happy?" Thor asks.

"He is. He smiles like I have not seen him do since he was young. He has mortal friends that are very loyal to him."

"Do they suspect him?"

"No. Nor are your fighting companions aware of his presence on their world."

"That is good. With Loki having no memory of his past crimes I would not want them punishing him for something he doesn't remember doing."

"He is happier living as a common man. He has learned gratitude and humility. I would hate to see that go away." Heimdall gives Thor a pointed look.

"Do you think he would revert back to his old ways if he ever found out who he really is?" Thor asks.

"It is hard to say, but yes that is what I fear." Heimdall says.

"I miss him. I missed him when he was dead, I missed him when he was alive and plotting against me. I missed him when he stabbed me in the ribcage. I wish I could understand how his heart became so twisted. When did his love for me die?"

"Envy is powerful enough to twist any man. He confessed as much to you. It is better that he is no longer a prince and no longer your brother." Heimdall says.

Thor walks away. Part of him wanted to refute that last statement, but a larger part of him is glad that people no longer see Loki as Thor's kin. Thor's friends have asked Thor repeatedly where his unending forgiveness and love for Loki comes from, especially after all the betrayal Thor has suffered.

Is love ever logical? Thor has felt unbrotherly affection towards Loki for years. An affection that would have been shunned, even earned him a long term prison sentence had he pursued it. Now that Odin has disowned Loki entirely that barrier is gone. But Loki is no longer within arm's reach, no longer down the hall where he could slip into his chambers and bare his soul to the man in private. Thor falls asleep, like he does every night, wondering if Loki ever felt the same.

XxXxXxXxXx

"That woman was incredibly rude." Jack laments as he hangs up the phone.

"Here let me try." Tommy says. He dials the number he looked up on the internet.

"Stark Industries. For employment queries press #1, For media queries press #2, for …." Tommy listens to the prompts and finally settles for option 2."

"Stark Industries Public Relations, how may I assist you?"

"Yeah ah, I would like to make an appointment to see Tony Stark."

"What media outlet are you affiliated with?"

"Ah, I'm not. My friend has these super powers, and Iron Man needs to meet him." Tommy cringes as the words leave his mouth. It doesn't surprise him when he hears the phone click and the sound of dial tone follows. Jack laughs at his friend and claps sarcastically.

"Did you really think that was going to work?" Jack asks.

"You didn't do any better." Tommy grumbles.

"Look I appreciate the effort but this obviously isn't going to work. The only way I'm going to get close enough to any of them is if I stalk them or try to take over the world. Neither of which will have appealing results."

"Look we just need to get you to some public event where we know they will be."

"And then what? I toss you into the air to get their attention?"

"Ah…well…I don't know! You're the one with the super strength and brains, you think of something."

"Tony Stark is holding his annual gala at the convention center. The money raised goes to charity and one ticket to get inside costs $10,000. Tony Stark will be surrounded by paparazzi or be on stage. I'll never get close enough to him to talk to him and even then what would the net result be? The odds of him knowing who I am are slim."

"But…the awesome things you can do…Dude you can't spend the rest of your life here turning wrenches with the rest of us nobodies. You can do something with your life, something great!" Tommy feels exasperated.

"We'll go to the gala and hang out outside. Sometimes Stark does autographs. Maybe we will get lucky." Jack says.

"Okay. We'll do that." Tommy says.

XxXxXxXxXx

Tommy and Jack look up at the sky with disappointment as Iron Man flies away from the gala. He flew in and he flew out never coming out front to meet with the public or talk to the press.

"Well that was five hours of my life wasted." Jack says.

Tony flies back to the Tower and makes some phone calls.

"Hey Cap, glad to see you joined the 21st century and bought a cell phone."

"Ha ha, what do you want?" Steve asks flatly.

"A vacation. Seriously. I'm calling up the crew. I'm thinking the Bahamas for two weeks. No tv's, no cellphones, no computers. You in?" Tony asks him. Steve flips through the channels of his television in his tiny New York apartment. He's been trying to catch up on cultural references. Real Housewife's of some fake place is on and the behavior of the women on the show disgusts him. He can't believe the turn society has taken.

"Yeah I'm in. When do we leave?"

"Just as soon as everyone can get here." Tony says.

XxXxXxXxXx

"You know I think we are going about this all wrong. Instead of trying to get to the Avengers, I should draw their attention to me." Jack says.

"What? You giving world domination a second look? Cause if you are I'm in. I just want a Lamborghini, and to take over Donald Trump's penthouse on the Upper East Side. I bet his place is fanstastic." Tommy jokes.

"No but I think a public demonstration of my skills might be in order. If the Avengers see what I can do, hopefully they'll come knocking."

"That's a good idea actually. What did you have in mind?

XxXxXxXxXx

"Our video is going viral!" Dale says as he watches the hits come in. They spent the entire afternoon filming Jack do amazing back flips, throw daggers, and lift heavy things. They even created a makeshift dumbbell where two guys sat on opposite ends of a long rod. Loki bench pressed four grown men.

"Oh wait, wait, this isn't good." Pete says.

"What?" Jack asks pensively.

"Everyone keeps commenting on how awesome our photoshop is. They all think it's fake!" Pete says. Tommy face palms.

"Unfucking believable!"

"I could always go outside naked. That would certainly get everyone's attention." Jack muses.

"Well, if you think it would help…" Billy says.

"Gentleman, I appreciate the effort but I don't think it is meant to be." Jack gives a heavy sigh.

"Oh come on! You can't just give up like that." Dale says.

"If I am really as important and special as you all think I am, things will happen in their own time. We've been neglecting our customers. We should get back to work." Jack says.

"Yeah, yeah I guess." Tommy's disappointment is evident. All the guys are, but they have work to do. They give up on the idea for a while, hoping for something to break Jack's way.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Happy Birthday, Mr. President. Happy Birthday to you." Tiffany says in a breathy voice, an obvious impersonation of Marilyn Monroe. She's wearing a really nice dress, provocative even. Jack feels dread curl inside him at Tiffany's blatant effort to seduce him.

"Open your present man." Tommy smiles. It is a little box with a tiny bow on it. Jack opens it eagerly. Inside is a key. "We got you your own place! It's in those apartments just up the street. Mrs. Buckman died and I jumped on the opening. It's nice, big, and rent controlled. The super in the complex owed me a couple favors. It even has nice furniture." Tommy says. Jack smiles broadly and hugs his friend.

"I cannot thank you enough. Your kindness and friendship mean so much to me." Jack says as he hugs his friends.

"Come on, let's go check it out!" Tommy's excitement radiates from his body. The group walks down the street to Jack's new place. It is a five story brown stone. Jack's new place is on the second floor. When he unlocks the door and steps inside he grins ear to ear.

"A lot of Mrs. Buckman's stuff is still here. Her husband died a few years back and their one kid died back in Vietnam. Nobody is going to come and claim this stuff so it's yours." Tommy explains. Jack looks around at all the knitted afghan blankets, cozies, and rugs.

"I think some redecorating is in order." He says. Tommy is right about the furniture. The small round table is old and of firm construction. The bedroom furniture is solid old wood as well, all of which has been lovingly polished and kept dust free. The couch needs to be replaced, and the more personal items need to be thrown away but it is, all in all, a nice place.

"I think a fresh coat of paint and some restoration to the hardwood floor will really brighten up the place." Tiffany says. She smiles at Jack in a loving affectionate way that no one misses. Her eyes linger on Jack with want and the guys all suddenly feel tired and need to leave right that second.

Tommy gives a big fake yawn and looks at the guys with purpose. "Oh wow would you look at the time!"

"It's only 8:30." Jack says.

"Yeah and we've got that big project to work on at the shop tomorrow." Tommy lies.

"What the hell are you talking about? The Johnson's car is almost done." Jack looks at Tommy like he's lost his mind. Tommy is shoving Billy, Dale, and Pete out the front door.

"Gotta go! Good night!" Tommy yells as the guys all grumble about their sudden strange departure. Tiffany chuckles when they are finally alone. Jack turns and looks at her.

"I think we've been set up." Tiffany says coyly. Jack swallows hard and averts his eyes to the floor.

"Jack, Jack I know you have reasons for not wanting to start something. I shouldn't be doing this either, not with you. But I can't stop thinking about you and need to tell you, that I want you. I can't stop thinking about you." Tiffany says. Jack feels the lump in his gut explode. He's going to have to break her heart. There is no getting around it.

"Tiffany I am sorry, but I do not feel that way about you. The truth is, I am attracted to someone else." Jack says. Tiffany is taken aback by this revelation. Tommy never mentioned another woman being in the picture. If he had seen one hanging around, he certainly would have told her.

"She's a lucky girl." Tiffany tries not to sound too hurt.

"Tiffany, it is not a girl I am attracted to." Jack says. Tiffany looks at him then, as she processes what he just told her. "I am attracted to the wrong Sanders sibling." He elaborates.

"You…and my brother? But Tommy's not gay! I don't think…I mean he goes through girlfriends pretty fast…maybe he is and he's been afraid to tell me…oh my god I never…"

"Tiffany! Tiffany no! Tommy is not homosexual. My feelings for him are unrequited. Tommy likes the ladies and I like him. Please do not tell him. I know he will never return my affections and I don't want things between us to be weird."

"Okay. Okay I won't. Now that you have your own place, do you think you will start dating?" She asks.

"I don't know. I do still have my concerns about a family coming and finding me. Just because I am self-aware of my sexual preferences now doesn't mean I was before. I might have a wife somewhere. I know it is unlikely but, my concern is not unfounded."

"You can only keep up this lonely life for so long though. I mean, come on, everybody's got an itch to scratch."

"Tell me about it. Being around your brother all day has been torture for me. The things I'd do to that man if he'd let me…" Jack's eyes go distant as he fantasizes. Tiffany giggles.

"I'm never going to be able to look at him the same way when the two of you are together."

"Ah…no! No giggling. He'll immediately know something is up."

"What do you want me to tell my brother when he asks how tonight went?"

"Tell him I'm still not ready to open up yet. He'll buy that." Jack says.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

On a random day, on a random week, in a random month a year and half after Loki's banishment, Jack takes his friends into Manhattan to treat them to a fun afternoon. They catch a baseball game and snag some premium eats at a reasonably priced place. Schwarma is not something Tommy would have ever tried but Jack is always up for trying new things since everything is new to him.

"I'll have the Iron Man special." Jack says as he places his order. Tommy and the guys do the same.

"Eh, it's okay." Pete says.

"I guess Tony Stark comes here a lot." Dale says.

"Hey maybe we should just set up camp here and wait for him." Tommy says to Jack. Jack smiles as he chews his food.

The guys leave the food joint arm in arm, busting each other's balls in a debate over which car is the best car ever made. Jack's eyes connect with a random stranger for a moment, a man he has never seen before. The look the man gives him is one of shock and anger. Jack was about to ask the guy what his problem was but he was distracted by his friend.

"Hey let's go do some touristy stuff like visit the Empire State Building or something? I think you'd like it." Billy says to Jack.

"What's the Empire State Building?"

Clint Barton watches the group of men as they walk down the street talking about cars, tourists, and baseball. When he is certain they aren't looking he follows them. He follows them and places a call to a friend.

"Nat, where are you?"

"At the tower. What's up?"

"Dress in plain clothes and meet me outside the entrance to the Empire State Building."

"Why?"

"I swear to god I saw a guy that looks just like Loki."


	5. Chapter 5

"I see him. Staying on target." Natasha says into her ear piece. She's in a club in The Bronx. The club is full of men trying to hit on her, but she only has eyes on one.

"Care to buy me a drink handsome?" Natasha says to Tommy. Loki is standing right next to him and he looks at her but smiles at her in a way that lacks recognition. Tommy smiles big. This chic is a flat out 10!

"Anything you want." He says.

"I'll have a cosmo." She bats her eyelashes at him. She'd followed the group back from the Empire State building earlier that afternoon to The Bronx. SHIELD is currently gathering data on Loki and all the men that have been hanging out with him today. The men all live within walking distance of one another and of the place where they all work. Tommy's Auto Shop on 5th. Nat chats up Tommy, Loki, and his friends while Steve, Tony, and Bruce go over what Jarvis found.

"How the fuck did we miss this guy?" Tony asks. "I mean for fuck sake, the news plastered his photo on tv for weeks after the invasion and none of us saw it?"

"I remember hearing about the amnesia patient at Sacred Heart but I never saw his picture. I don't watch much television." Bruce says.

"Look this isn't our fault. After the invasion Thor took Loki back to Asgard and we all went into hiding. We all thought he was locked up safely back in Asgard. None of us were looking for him." Steve says.

"He's been living here for a year and a half and nobody noticed!" Tony is so angry, mostly with himself.

"Look we don't know if this guy is Loki. He could just be a doppleganger." Bruce says, though he himself doesn't believe it.

"And that's why we haven't flat out arrested this man." Steve says.

"A guy with no memories of who he is who happened to turn up in the city right after the invasion and who happens to look like Loki." Tony says. Neither Steve nor Bruce knows how to respond to that.

"Why didn't Thor tell us Loki is here?"

"Sirs, I've finish my search of the hospital's database. A cursory glance at the CT scans and X-rays performed on John Doe show indications that the patient is not human." Jarvis puts the radiology images up on the screen for the Avengers to view. Bruce's eyes go wide when he sees the layout of Loki's anatomy.

"Ah Bruce, I know I didn't major in anatomy but are those ovaries?" Tony asks his science bro.

"That or Loki has two identical symmetrical tumors that connect to a womb." Bruce says.

"Sirs, I have also identified a popular video containing all of the subjects in the investigation."

"Play it." Tony says. The three Avengers watch as Loki demonstrates his raw physical power as the others laugh, watch, and assist. It is clear from the video that the five men are close friends and that they count Loki as one of their own. Loki seems…normal. Happy. NICE!

"What the fuck did we just watch?" Tony asks.

"He's practically advertising himself. He's not hiding at all." Steve is growing angrier by the second.

"Relay what we know to Nat and Clint. Tell them to go deep, insert themselves with that group. If that really is Loki and he really does remember, he'll show him true colors soon enough.

Back at the club….

"So what's your name?" Natasha asks Loki.

"Jack. Jack Anderson." He smiles politely at her.

"Hey Jack! You remember Princess Rolls Royce from your first day on the job?" Billy shouts over the music.

"Yes. The short woman with the dog."

"Yeah well her husband is divorcing her. Left her for some 20 year old, only three years older than his daughter."

"I'm shocked." Jack says flatly.

"Yeah well, she went ape shit and took one of her husband's golf clubs to all three of their expensive cars. He wants us to come over to his house tomorrow for an estimate." Billy explains. Jack frowns.

"She didn't smash Mustang did she? That car is a classic." Jack asks.

"Yep. Smashed it all to hell."

"I hope her husband fucks that tart in front of her, the bitch." Jack says. Natasha watches the exchange between the men, fascinated. It all looks so natural. This Jack looks like Loki, talks like Loki, has the same mannerisms but these blue collar New Yorkers love him. He blends right in as though he has been working on cars his entire life.

"It's getting loud and crowded. You guys want to go somewhere else and hang out?" Natasha asks. Tommy of course takes that for a sexual invitation so Nat improvises. "I'm hungry. Are there any decent restaurants still open this late around here?"

"Yeah, there is this great Chinese place, stays open all night on the weekends. It's just up the street. Come on. Hey guys, Chinese run. You wanna come with?" Tommy calls out to his crew. Jack, and Billy follow but Pete and Dale stay behind at the club to continue their hunt for the elusive pootang.

Clint watches the group from the roof and follows them, leaping from building to building in the dark.

"Yeah I'll have a number 11." Billy says right off. Everyone gives the waitress their order and Natasha takes the opportunity to strike up a conversation.

"So, you gonna introduce me to your friends?" Natasha asks Tommy.

"Yeah, so Jack you met, this is Billy. They both work for me at my auto shop just up the road. Tommy's Auto Shop. I'm Tommy." He gives her a dazzling smile.

"Mmmm. A business owner. I like it. What about you two? Anything interesting?" She asks.

"I'm about as interesting as a gym sock but my buddy Jack here is amazing!" Billy says.

"Oh really? Do tell." Natasha says. She notices the blush that comes to Jack's face as Billy describes what a smart and strong guy he is.

"We're gonna find his family one day. I think he comes from a family of superheroes or something. You should see how much he can lift!"

"Billy you can stop now, you're embarrassing me in front of the lady." Jack is mortified.

"What do you mean find his family?"

"I'm an amnesia patient." Jack's eyes look haunted and raw. The more time passes the worse the feeling gets. "I awoke in hospital eighteen months ago and I still have no memory of who I am or where I come from. Legally my name is John Doe." Jack says.

"I am so sorry." Natasha has to use everything she has to fake sincerity.

"But let's not talk about me. I can be a bit of a wet blanket if I get started. Tell us about you and why you find this ugly lump of meat next to you so attractive?" Jack says to 'Natalie'. Tommy smiles at her and she at him. Jack has to hide his hurt and desire from everyone present.

"Did you see that?" Tony pauses the feed. Nat is wearing a lapel camera and she is sitting directly across from Loki. The look in Loki's eyes can only be described as covetous and his gaze is directed at the man sitting next to Nat.

"Nah, that's not…" Bruce trails off.

"You know I joked about Loki being a full tilt diva before, but I think he might actually be a queen." Tony says.

"A queen?" Steve asks.

"I think Loki is into guys." Tony explains.

"Loki has ovaries. It's not farfetched." Steve says.

"You do know there are gay people out there yes?" Bruce asks.

"I'd rather not know." The old soldier frowns.

"He's into his blonde friend there. His muscle bound, blue eyed, blonde haired friend." Tony observes. An awkward pause lingers after that statement. "Let's not dissect that too much, agreed?"

"Agreed." Steve and Bruce answer in unison.

"Speaking of muscle bound blondes, we need to contact Thor. He'd be able to tell us definitively if this is Loki or not."

"How do we do that? He is worlds away." Steve asks.

"I believe I can be of some assistance with that Sirs." Jarvis chimes in.

"Explain."

"According to Norse myth, Asgard has a man called Heimdall, the all-seeing, all-hearing gatekeeper. If the historic records are accurate, all you need do is speak his name to the sky and he will hear you."

"Worth a shot." Tony walks out to the balcony and looks up. "Hey a Heimdall, tell your buddy Thor we found his little brother down here and we'd like an explanation. The sooner the better!"

Tony walks back inside feeling ridiculous.

"Look whether he remembers or not. He killed a lot of innocent people. We can't have him running around free and lusting after hot blonde men. He needs to be punished. We will wait and see if Thor responds, but I think we need to bring this guy in." Tony says.

XxXxXxXxXx

Frigga pulls away from the fire. Her sweet son is in danger. Odin has been in the Odinsleep for two days now, which makes Thor King even if only temporarily. This is the moment. This is the moment when she gets all of her family back. She gets up and seeks Thor out, finding him in the throne room conducting business.

"Thor, a word alone." Thor dismisses the people present to speak with his mother.

"What is it?"

"It is Loki. He's in danger. Your mortal friends found him and they want retribution. They demand answers from you."

"But the repairs to the BiFrost are not complete." Thor says.

"Use the Tesseract again. Return to Midgard. Your brother needs you."

"He is not my brother anymore."

"Thor, if any harm comes to him because of your inaction you will never forgive yourself."

"Father will surely punish me as well for defying his orders while he's in the Odinsleep."

"Me as well. I'm encouraging you to do so." Frigga looks at her son with begging eyes.

"He won't know who I am."

"That won't matter. Just protect him."


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha finishes the meal with Tommy and lets him call a cab for her. She kisses him good night and gives him her number. Clint follows the group and sets up a perch across from Loki's building and watches.

"What's the plan? Clint asks.

"He's Loki. He has to be. He definitely has no memory whatsoever of who I am." Nat says. "Holding pattern tonight. Watch him and wait to see if he does anything." She instructs.

"Agreed. What do the others say?"

"They've tried to contact Thor. We're waiting to see if he will show." Nat says.

"Contact him? How?"

XxXxXxXxXx

Thor lands on the balcony of the tower in a flash of bright blue light. Jarvis alerts the team of his arrival and Thor lets himself in.

"Lucy! You've got some explaining to do." Tony says as he knocks back the last of his tequila.

"Where is my brother?" Thor asks.

"So that _is_ him. We thought so but we wanted to be sure. What the hell is he doing here on earth Thor?" Tony yells.

"It wasn't my decision. My father decided that banishment was the punishment he deserved. He took Loki's powers away, along with his memories, and immortality. My father hoped that forcing him to live the life of a mortal would teach him the value of your people, maybe even learn to love your kind."

"He's eating Chinese and talking about cars with his buddies. That doesn't strike me as much of a punishment." Steve says.

"That he has mortal friends at all is a great miracle." Thor says.

"So what? What do you expect us to do? Ignore that your brother, the would-be king of earth and murderer of thousands is now living a quiet life as a mechanic in The Bronx?" Tony asks.

"Yes." Thor says.

"Are you fucking high?" Tony yells.

"Tony calm down." Bruce says. "Look, if Loki really is learning to love and appreciate humanity, that is a good thing right?"

"We executed men for far lesser crimes back in my day." Steve laments.

"I am here to see to it that Loki's punishment continues to be carried out as my father has willed it. You are not to interfere." Thor says.

"Okay so say he learns to love humans and hold our species close to his venomous black little heart. To what end?" Tony asks.

"There is a purpose to everything my father does. I too was banished once and it changed me."

"You? What did you do to get banished?" Steve asks.

"I incited a war and wanted to commit genocide against an entire race. Loki's race in fact. The race of Frost Giants. My father took from me my powers and my hammer. I was sent here to Midgard to learn humility and the value of life."

"How long did your banishment last?" Steve asks.

"Three days." Thor says.

"Wow, what a punishment. Your humility could use a little work." Tony says.

"Do not belittle the change that occurred within me or within Loki." Thor yells.

"Fine. Fine. You know what. We'll bring him here and see for ourselves the new changed man that he is. Okay?" Tony says with a snippy voice.

"Fine."

"Fine. How are we going to do that without arresting him?" Tony asks with his arms crossed. The elevator dings and Natasha steps off right into the middle of the conversation.

"Cars. Tony's cars. That's how you get them here. Loki and his friends are all mechanics. Bring them here under the pretext of working on a project for you." Natasha says.

"That could work, but why would I want some obscure mechanic from The Bronx working on my babies?"

"I'm Pepper's assistant from the legal department. Loki's employer and BFF Tommy is now my new boyfriend." Natasha smiles.

"Oh well Tommy is pretty hot." Tony's sarcasm is duly noted.

"Fine." Thor says.

"Yes he is." Natasha says.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Uh…Yeah! Sunday! Yeah. I'll bring all the guys, you know for back up and expertise. Yeah. 10 o'clock. Yeah, Stark Tower. I'll see you then baby. Bye." Tommy hangs up the call from his amazing smoking hot new girlfriend who also happens to be Tony Stark's personal assistant…HOLY SHIT BALLS!

"Holy Fuck YOU GUYS! You're never going to believe this!" Tommy yells at the top of his lungs.

"What! What! Who fuckin died?" Billy yells back. Everybody stops what they are doing and looks at their boss like he's lost his damn mind.

"That girl I picked up at the club last night, the smoking hot red head, Natalie….She's Tony Stark's personal assistant!"

"What?" Jack looks incredulous. A hopeful smile ghosts across his face.

"What does she want?" Pete asks.

"Tony Stark has a project he needs assistance with. He's going to IRON MAN out one of his cars and she dropped my name and now we're hired." Tommy says. Everybody hoots and hollers. This is going to be the payday of the century, and they get to meet Tony Stark, and they get Jack introduced to him and hopefully help the guy find out who he is. It's a freakin' miracle.

"When do we go?" Dale asks.

"Sunday, 10 am at Stark Tower. They'll be expecting us!" Tommy grins gleefully with stars and dollar signs in his eyes. This could be the big break his little shop needs.

"What are we going to wear? Should we dress nice, like we're going to church or dress like we are ready to work?" Pete asks.

"Ah both. I'm gonna get you guys some new coveralls to wear that day. It'll make you look professional."

"I don't know man, brand new clean coveralls screams slacker to me, not professional."

"I'm the boss, I'll wear the business suit and try to impress Mr. Stark. I need you guys ready to go and work if he says he wants it right now."

"Shouldn't Jack be in a suit too? Not for nothing but he's got a way with the richy rich types." Billy says.

"Good point. Ah….Jack….Jack. I got it! Business casual. Nice black jeans, a black blazer, and a new fitted T-shirt. Something nice…green looks good on you. You can remove the blazer and get to work in a t-shirt and jeans and still look like you belong. Polish your work boots so they look nice." Tommy instructs. Jack nods in agreement.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sunday could not come fast enough. The guys all piled into the town car…holy shit a town car…and talked gleefully on the way to Stark Tower like five year olds on the way to Disneyland. Tommy looked professional, yet uncomfortable in a new suit. Jack, though dressed more casually looked more regal and confident. Luxury suits him well.

When they arrive they are greeted by Tommy's new girlfriend in the lobby of the building. Tommy leans in and gives his new girl a sweet kiss.

"Follow me gentlemen." She turns and guides them to the elevator. She looks Loki up and down. "You guys clean up nice."

"Do we look okay? Mr. Stark doesn't have a problem with my guys in coveralls does he? We weren't sure if he wanted us to start right away." Tommy's nerves are showing.

"Babe, you guys look fine. The coveralls were a good call. You look nice." She reassures him. Natasha keeps forgetting that for them, this is all a big business deal. For the Avengers it is a trap to lure an old enemy. They reach the newly renovated penthouse. The Loki shaped hole in the floor is gone.

"Mr. Stark may I present Mr. Tommy Sanders, proprietor of Tommy's Auto on 5th from the The Bronx, New York."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Stark." Tommy shakes Tony's hand confidently.

"I've heard good things about you. These your guys?" Tony asks.

"Ah yeah, this is Peter, William, Dale, and Jack."

"No coveralls for Jack?"

"Jack is a grease monkey like me and the guys, he also does some PR and accounting stuff too. He's good with people."

"Pleasure to meet you Jack." Tony shakes his hand as he searches Loki's eyes for even an ounce of recognition. He is met with a pleasant and polite smile. Tony notes the drastic change in body language from the last time he encountered Loki. This man is nervous, but it's the kind that nervous brought on by meeting a celebrity, not an enemy. Jack's excitement at meeting somebody famous is evident.

"And these are my guys. You might know them. They are the Avengers." Tony gestures to Steve, Clint, Bruce, and Thor. Tommy and the guys all gasp and gawk in awe at their heroes. Jack makes eye contact with Steve and notes the man's stone faced expression. He quickly looks away. He then makes eye contact with Thor and his world is up ended.

This beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed, muscle bound man is smiling at him. His bronzed perfect bicep is large and shiny. Jack just wants to lick it. He stares the man in the eye and he'll be damned it Thor, The God of Thunder himself, isn't eye fucking him right back! Jack quickly schools his features before he gives away the game. Introductions are made all around as many hands shake. The guys note the Avengers all seem to be particularly interested in Jack. He just has that way with people. It's the accent.

"Well, without further ado, why don't we all head down to the garage level?" Tony says.

"Everybody crams into the elevator and heads down 80 floors to the sub-basement and Tony's personal car vault. Reminiscent of the scene from Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory, when Tony opens the doors to his personal garage Tommy and the boys ogle every beautiful and rare car in the room.

"Oh my God! Is this an original Model-T?"

"The eighth car to come off of Henry Ford's assembly line." Tony replies.

"Oh man this is a Bugatti." Billy says reverently like he's worshipping at the church of luxury.

"Oh wow! Check out this Shelby." Jack says.

"You like the Shelby?" Tony asks. Jack just hums his approval.

"Well Mr. Stark, as you can see we are eager to get started. What exactly did you have in mind? Something custom from scratch or augmenting an existing frame?" Tommy talks business. This half-baked idea of luring Loki here with a car was only hatched two days ago, so Tony spent the day yesterday drawing up rough sketches of some ridiculous car add-ons to keep the mechanics busy.

"Jarvis display car plans."

"Yes Sir." The AI chimes.

"Whoa! Was that your computer?" Pete asks.

"Yep. Here they are. I haven't devoted the time I normally like to spend on projects like this. Unfortunately I've been too busy. Take a look." Tony says. Tommy, Jack, and the others crowd around the holographic blueprints oohing and aweing. However, the longer Jack looks at them the less he likes them. Something is wrong with the design of the car. Seriously wrong.

"Mr. Stark?" Jack turns to Tony.

"Ah, yeah?"

"What is the top speed you are hoping to achieve with this car?" Jack asks.

"As fast as you guys can make it, why?"

"The air intake and outboard exhaust systems all need to be reworked. With their current design the engine will either stall or vibrate very badly. Here, let me show you." Everyone watches as Loki takes the car design apart piece by piece and then reassembles them. He writes some long mathematical equations on the board that only Tony and Jarvis appear to understand and the AI generates several new car parts based on Jack's suggestions. The change to the blueprint design takes all of 10 minutes and by the time Jack is done everyone in the room is captivated. Tony, much to his frustration, is impressed. Tommy tries not to let on just how shocked and amazed he is by his employee's talents.

"As you can see Mr. Stark, my team will be able to give you the car you want." Tommy boasts. Tony finds, the longer he looks at the specs, the more he really wants the car. God damn it! Loki is really fucking with him. He has to be.

"I'll take it. Tommy, why don't you walk with me and we'll talk numbers in my office while my friends keeps your guys entertained." Tony leads the handsome blonde away. He needs to get out of the room and away from Loki/Jack before he blows his cover.

Once the bosses are both out of the room Billy, Pete, and Dale are on the rest of the Avengers like horny fan girls in Hall H.

"Captain America! I have loved you since I was five years old. I have all the trading cards and vintage comics. My dad never shut up about you." Billy gushes. "I saw the news footage of you during the attack. You are a really strong guy!"

"That's what people tell me." Steve can't help but smile a little at the hero worship, even if it is embarrassing.

"But you're not as strong as my friend Jack. Jack get over here!" Billy shouts. Jack blushes immediately and his embarrassment is obvious. "My buddy Jack here doesn't look strong but he can bench press a bulldozer!"

"He's embellishing. Really."

"No he's not!" Pete and Dale back him up. "You should see him. He's amazing!"

"Guys, guys…we are here to work on a car for Mr. Stark." Jack puts his hands up to halt the conversation.

"But we gotta tell him about you. You're not like everybody else." Dale argues.

"Captain America, sir, you have to help him. Jack is survivor. The cops found him after the attack and he woke up in the hospital with all of his memories gone. Jack isn't even his real name. He doesn't remember who he is and nobody's come lookin for him. Special people like you two don't grow on trees. Do you know him? Does he look familiar to you at all?" Billy's eyes are wide like saucers.

"I'm sorry. He doesn't." Steve looks Loki right in the eye as he lies. All four men visibly deflate.

"Your affection for your friend is commendable. He is lucky to have found people like you that care for him so deeply." Thor says.

"What's not to like? He's smart, classy, works hard, and he's fucking diabolical with the customers. He can sweet talk the panties off a nun." Billy says. Jack clutches the bridge of his nose, looking thoroughly humiliated.

"Ah William, your sweet words of poetry doth be still my heart." Jack says.

"You're still ugly." Billy says. "He's a hero, really Cap. He saved our lives. He saved my baby sis Jessica from a murderous asshole." Billy continues.

"He did?" Thor asks.

"Yeah, this roid raging meat head came to the shop chasing my sister with a gun. The lunatic was high as fucking kite and pointed the damn thing at all of us. He was going to shoot us if we didn't give my sister back over to him. Jack, he killed him. He threw a pock knife and lodged it right in his eye. Guy fell down dead."

"You saved your comrades in arms, and a fair damsel. You should be commended." Thor says to Jack with a warm smile. Jack's heart flutters when he looks at Thor and he returns the warm smile instantly.

"How is your sister by the way?"

"Dating another asshole."

"Your sister's tastes in men are a hazard to my health." Jack says flatly.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony and Tommy return with a deal struck to build the car. Tony insisted that Jack oversee the project every day. Tommy was more than agreeable to this since Jack had basically redesigned the entire car from scratch. Besides, Tommy and one of the other guys would need to hold down the fort at the shop on a rotating basis. Three of the five of them would be here at Stark Tower everyday working on Tony's car.

Tommy runs to Natasha and pulls her in for a big hug and a kiss.

"I'm taking you out to dinner tonight. Anywhere you want to go." He says.

"I'll hold you to that. You have work to do. I'll leave you to it." Natasha says, cuing the other Avengers to follow her. The boys are left alone in Tony's inner sanctum as everyone else heads up stairs to render a verdict.

"Did I miss anything while I had Tommy in the office?" Tony asks.

"Yeah actually. You should have Jarvis replay the conversation for you." Bruce says. Tony asks for playback and what he hears astounds him.

"So he saved their lives?" Tony says.

"Yeah. They love him." Clint is shocked too.

"I haven't seen loyalty like that since my Howling Commandos." Steve says.

"He seems…humble, nice." Clint says.

"Do you now see the good my father's punishment has done?" Thor says to his friends.

"For now. What happens if he gets his memories back?" Natasha asks.

"It is hard to say. The longer Loki's punishment lasts the more likely he will be to retain his new personality traits." Thor says.

"Yeah but didn't pops make him mortal like us? I mean how long is this banishment supposed to last? Or is it your dad's intention to let him die of old age?" Tony asks.

"I don't know. He is not required to explain his plans to me." Thor replies. It occurs to Thor then that perhaps Odin had passed a death sentence after all. Not killing Loki right away but letting him live a short mortal life only to die in the end suddenly remembering all the horrible things he'd done and the immortality he'd lost. "I'm not returning to Asgard."

"What?"

"I am over 3,400 years old and can expect to live another 3,400 years at least. If Loki only has 50 years left to live, I shall spend them here with him. The throne of Asgard can wait for me."

"Thor, he doesn't even know who you are." Bruce says.

"He will. I hope to endear myself to him. Loki will not know me as his brother but his friend."

"His name is Jack now. You can't screw that up. He'll eventually figure out that you knew him from before." Natasha says.

"Are you saying you are no longer concerned by his presence here on your world?" Thor asks. Everyone looks at each other uncomfortably. Seeing him walking around right in front of them happy and free is unnerving. Their instincts scream at them to lock the man up.

"We're still concerned. If he gets his memories back he could go nuts and try something again." Steve says.

"He won't, not unless my father wants him to remember." Thor says.

"Well, we'll have a reason to have him come around every day for a few weeks at least. If nothing else I can have Jarvis keep an eye on him while he is here in the Tower. If he does anything weird we'll know about it." Bruce says.

"So you're going to stay? I've got a spare apartment on floor 78. It's nice and the furniture is sturdy enough to accommodate you I think." Tony says.

"I thank you Anthony." Thor says. He is glad that he and his friend have not come to blows over this issue.

"Won't your father be pissed you came down here to hang out with your banished brother?" Clint asks.

"Undoubtedly." Thor says.

XxXxXxXxXx

The guys spend the rest of the day hashing out details like raw materials and special tools needed for the job. They return home to The Bronx elated, except for Tommy who is on a date with 'Natalie'. Jack creeps up the stairs feeling overjoyed at the wonderful day he's had. He didn't get everything he wanted. The Avengers have never seen him before, but he got to prove himself to his friends and to Mr. Stark. If he plays his cards right perhaps he can ingratiate himself to him. Tony Stark has the kind of money and clout that can buy a person a whole new identity. Tommy is still paying him under the table.

Loki jingles his apartment key in the door and unlocks it. His place has come a long way in the last few months. The floors have been refurbished and the walls are painted a warm off-white color. Gone are the lace doylies and glass cat figurines. Now there is classic art on the walls and a new couch and accent pieces. The bedroom has new bedding and all of the old lady's personal stuff is gone. This place is his place now. It even smells like him.

There is a gentle knock at the door and Jack wonders if one of his friends has come over for a celebratory beer. He opens it to find the God of Thunder standing there looking good enough to eat.

"Hello." Thor says with a big bright smile.

"Hello." Jack says curiously. Not that Thor isn't attractive, but what is he doing here? Why would he want to spend time with someone like him? A nobody.

"Forgive my being so forward. I was rather impressed by you today and was wondering if I could spend more time with you?" Thor's eyes rake down Loki's body. Jack's cock awakens immediately. He wasn't wrong about the sexual tension from earlier today!

"I would like that very much. Come in." Jack says.

"Your home is very nice. You have done well for yourself considering your lack of resources." Thor says.

"This place is just as much a testimony to the generosity of men as it is to my ingenuity. I would not be here without their help." Jack's eyes rake over Thor then, desire filling them for Thor to see. Thor has wanted Loki for so long, but there was always a social barrier in the way, not to mention Loki himself. And now, the man he has lusted after for over a millennia is standing before him with eyes full of want and all he has to do is reach out and touch.

Thor's hand finds Jack's arm and strokes it lightly. The soft touch makes Jack's breath hitch and the air between them grows heavy and full of tension.

"I'm glad they saw a man worthy of their effort. You are very beautiful Jack."

"You think so? I'm not big and powerful like you. You're so golden and strong. You're eyes are like the sky after the rain."

"Your hair is like the velvet night and your skin is like the sweetest cream. Your fragile frame makes me yearn to hold you and keep you safe from harm." Thor leans in and kisses Jack. Jack's body explodes with need and he wraps his arms around Thor instantly. Thor's large hands come around to circle his waist and the two men kiss passionately for several minutes. Jack and Thor's harden members rub against each other through several layers of fabric. Jack loses his patience.

"Bedroom." He pulls Thor as he continues kissing him, walking backwards and bumping into things as he tries to strip his clothes off without breaking contact. Absently Jack realizes that he can't recall having ever had sex before. This is going to be a new experience for him, and he's having it with a god!

Thor keeps almost saying Loki's name but he bites his tongue and decides to keep talking to a minimum. There are so many things he'd like to tell him. All the centuries of love he has felt in his heart for the man before him. But this man is Jack and Thor is a stranger he just met. This coupling will mean far less to Jack than it will to Thor. Though he knows this is not Loki's fault, it still hurts.

"How do you get this thing off of you?" Jack gestures to Thor's armor.

"Allow me." Thor's fingers nimbly undo all the buckles in record time and he is shirtless in seconds. Jack hums in approval. He leans in and licks a stripe up Thor's stomach to his chest.

"You taste delicious." Jack says as his t-shirt and jeans come off. Suddenly they are naked in front of one another and they stare openly. Jack swallows hard at the sight of such a large cock.

"You really are a god, aren't you big boy."

"Every inch of you is as I dreamed it would be." Thor says. They embrace and fall to the bed, touching and stroking one another. Their cocks rub against one another, eliciting moans from them both. Thor puts an exploratory hand between him and Loki, searching out his entrance to tease and stretch it. However, when he finds it, rather than being a dry tight bundle of muscle, Thor finds a wet and eager opening. Two of his fingers slide in easily.

"Oh, fuck yes!" Jack keens at the intrusion. His legs wrap around Thor's hips. Thor glides his cock into Jack in one seamless stroke. "Oh god!" Jack yells.

"Jeg vil elske dig, indtil den dag jeg dør." Thor mutters as he begins a rhythm. He kisses and laves Jack's neck as the lithe man beneath him clings to his powerful biceps. It's all he can do. Thor is a freight train of passion and Jack's insides are an untouched treasure trove of pleasure. He didn't know it would be this way. Thor is making eye contact with him, looking at him with the gaze of a longtime lover. There is sweetness and tenderness there. It is surprising, given the violent ferocity of Thor's thrusts.

"Thor! Thor! Oh my god!" Jack yells.

"Så smuk min elskede." Thor kisses Jack.

"Oh…Thor! Thor! I'm going to come!"

"Og vi skal være ét." Jack's cock shoots white ribbons across his stomach but he is not done yet. His insides are clenching in need and Thor's cock is answering that demand. Thor cock, already meaty, already thick, begins to swell inside his love.

"Oh! Thor! What's happening? It's too big! I'm afraid!" Jack is covered in a thick layer of sweat from head to toe. His hair is soaking wet.

"Come for me Jack. Come now!" Thor growls. Jack's insides clamp down hard on Thor's dick. Thor's thrusts come to a complete stop as their sex organs connect inside, forming a bond. Thor comes then, an endless river of seed spilling inside his partner. Thor kisses Jack softly as he fills him. As the minutes pass Jack notices how full he feels inside. The volume of warm liquid is enough to create a noticeable pressure.

"I feel like you're pouring gallons of come inside me." Jack is panting and breathy. He's not complaining. He feels so alive, so sexy, so dirty. He's also exhausted. Beneath the hot large body that has him filled and pinned to the mattress, Jack can feel the pull of sleep on his eyelids.

"I am."

"Ooh." And now Jack wants to suck Thor's cock just to see what it looks like when it erupts.

"Sleep. We will be joined like this for some time." Thor kisses Jack once more before burying his head in the crock of Jack's neck. Jack falls asleep with his legs still wrapped around Thor's.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jack awakens to the presence of a very large Norse god spooning his backside, and his calloused hand cupping his morning wood. He grins. He stirs and stretches a little.

"Good morning." Thor greats him.

"You're still here." His happiness and good mood shine through.

"Of course. I wanted to make sure I was here to do this." Thor hand grasps Jack's cock firmly then and pumps it. Jacks gasps.

"You'll not get out of bed until I've had breakfast." Thor strokes Jack to full hardness and then climbs down to swallow him.

"Ah…ah….ah fuck… oh god." Jack moans as Thor sucks his dick. Thor slurps and smacks his lips. The obscene sounds get Jack off that much faster. Thor moans when Jack comes into his mouth, licking the spurting tip like he is eating an ice cream cone. Jack whimpers from the sizzling pleasure searing his too sensitive cock. Thor pulls away when he notices his lover has had enough.

He gets up and gets dressed, without showering, smelling like sex. Jack watches as the Thunder God puts his armor back on.

"I'll see you at work." Thor's eyes sparkle when he looks at him. He picks up Mjolnir, walks out to the living and leaves out the front door. Jack falls back onto his pillow, giggling like a school girl.

"Dear Diary, I'm changing my religion. Thor's dick is my new god….and the rest of him too, I guess."


	8. Chapter 8

Thor touches down on the balcony of the tower. It is about 7:30 in the morning. He opens up the sliding glass door to let himself in and is greeted by all the Avengers who are sitting in the living room waiting for him. The heavy silence and accusing eyes say everything. They know. Thor is too elated to care. Over a thousand years of pining and unrequited love was released last night. He has not felt contentment such as this…ever.

"Good Morning." He says with a big white toothy smile.

"Yeah I bet it is." Natasha says.

"Dude." Clint says.

"Thor, buddy, before Loki tried to take over the earth how long were you two intimate?" Tony asks.

"Never. Before his fall from grace he was my brother, as far as I knew. Intimacy such as what we shared last night was forbidden. Now that it is commonly known that he is a frost giant and disowned by my father there is nothing to keep us apart."

"Dude."

"He's still your brother Thor!" Steve incredulous shout speaks for everyone.

"Wait, wait, wait. You wanted to fuck him even when you _did_ think he was your brother?" Tony asks. "How are you worthy of Mjolnir?"

Thor gives Tony a look at that. "Nothing that happened last night was untoward or unwanted. Loki desired me just as I him. There was nothing wrong with what we did." Thor defends himself. Steve's mouth hangs agape at that statement.

"You know Point Break I gotta give you kudos for finding something that will make me clutch my pearls right along with Cap here. Wow."

"Moving on. Loki and his friends are coming back today to begin work on the car. I assume we are taking turns watching Jack and the guys while they are in the car vault?" Bruce asks.

"Aren't you a little shocked by the incest happening here?" Clint asks.

"They're not related by blood and whatever emotional ties they have from childhood are their business. As far as Thor being emotionally compromised and bias towards Loki, that we already knew… to a certain extent. This changes nothing." Bruce says. The group lets out a collective sigh. Bruce is right, it's just unbelievable that Thor and Loki would be together intimately considering everything.

Thor's sweaty musty morning after aroma is filling the room and the others finally notice it. Steve and Clint sniff the air and Tony face palms. Natasha wrinkles her nose.

"Okay first rule of the tower, no stinking like sex." Tony says.

"Is that smell you or him?" Bruce asks with scientific curiosity. His heightened sense of smell is telling him Thor is covered with the essence of a fertile woman. Thor just smiles and shrugs.

"Does Jack's friends know he's gay?" Natasha asks.

"Of course they know he is happy. They are his friends."

"No, no…Thor, the other meaning of gay." Clint says.

"What other meaning?"

XxXxXxXxXx

Jack stands in front of the blueprints for the car with Tony discussing the engine, weapons, system, and other little goodies Tony has decided to add. Jack can't help but wonder if Tony was actually serious about this whole car idea given his lack of input into the design before his arrival. It doesn't matter now, he supposes. Tony and Tommy have signed a contract for $10 million to make this car. Needless to say, Tony wants it to be perfect.

Tony watches Loki closely during their exchange. Jack is always so respectful, calling him sir and Mr. Stark. His Asgardian accent can easily be misconstrued for British. It reminds him of the original Jarvis from his childhood. It broke Tony's heart when the old man passed away five years ago. Loki is proving to be quite the genius and given his slender frame and reserved demeanor he can't help but understand why a guy like him could slowly go crazy being compared to Thor every single day.

"Tony." Steve's voice comes over the intercom.

"Hey Cap, what's up?" Tony asks.

"New Hydra cell found up in Maine. The twin jet will be taking off in 10 minutes."

"Take Prince Thunderpants with you. I don't want to leave just now and he needs to earn his keep anyway if he's going to stick around on earth for the long term. Show him how mortals wage war."

"Need you too. The reports on this facility suggest a massive cache of anti-tank and anti-aircraft explosives. Take a wild guess who manufactured them."

"Motherfuckers! My own goddamn weapons being used against me…sons of bitches!" Tony stalks off muttering a string of obscenities.

"Oh-ooh! Mr. Stark is pissed!" Billy says as he starts up his blow torch to begin welding.

"Can you imagine what would happen if these guys weren't around to protect the people. Seeing things on the inside is scary." Tommy says.

"Hey did you guys watch the lightning show last night?" Billy asks.

"Hell yeah, the thunder was loud too. It was totally weird how the storm just appeared like that. It wasn't on the forecast at all." Tommy said. Jack isn't listening. He's lost in his thoughts of last night. His eyes are hooded and dreamy and he has a big grin plastered on his face. His body language is relaxed, even sated.

"Jack? Jack? Jack….." Tommy sees the state of his friend and knows something has transpired.

"Hmmm? What?"

"What did you think of the storm last night?" Tommy asks.

"What storm?" Jack is perplexed.

"What storm? You went home last night yeah? The big thunderstorm that was centered right over our neighborhood. Or were you too busy…being…busy?" Tommy smiles like a frat boy in a girl's locker room. Jack's surprised look betrays his nocturnal activities from the previous evening.

"OOOOOHHHHH!" Tommy and Billy hoot.

"Who is she? Eh, you finally did it? You sly dog. Do we know her?"

"A gentleman never tells." Jack ducks the question as his face burns red. Billy and Tommy give Jack a hard time for a while as they work on Tony's car.

The three men are using Tony's machines to fabricate original car parts from scratch. They follow the new designs Jack created the day before, along with the new additions Tony added this morning. The day goes by quickly. It is about 5:30 when the guys decide it is quitting time. As they are sweeping up the metal shavings and bits off the floor the elevator dings and Thor steps off. He is soaking wet and covered with soot. He smells like an electrical fire.

"Holy shit. You had a rough day. Did you win?" Billy asks.

"Aye, my comrades and I were victorious in battle. We did fell many mortals this day." Thor's eyes drift to Jack and he smiles.

Jack tries not to smile back like a smitten teenage girl at the sight of Thor. Unfortunately Thor looks at him with such sexual hunger in his eyes that the others can't NOT see it. The instant weirdness vibe generated by Thor's lustful perusing of Jack's body makes the other two men in the room nervous. This big beefy manly man, a god, is setting off their gaydar.

"Ah…so…quitting time. I'm beat. Jack you ready to go?" Tommy tries to give his friend a way out.

"Ah no, I'm going to stay. There are some things on the blueprint I want to fine tune." Jack's piss pour lie doesn't fool anybody, but Jack's focus is too zeroed in on Thor to notice the horrified looks Tommy and Billy are shooting at his back. For a moment Tommy thinks that Jack is oblivious to the way Thor is looking at him and so he tries again.

"But Jack, you still haven't told us about that woman you were with last night. We were hoping you'd go to the club with us and show us how to woo the ladies." Tommy's bail out is over the top obvious. Jack sighs. He's tired of hiding this one part of himself from his friends. They're great guys, save for their homophobic flaw, and he's tired of pretending. Jack closes the distance with Thor and stuffs his tongue into his mouth.

Tommy and Billy freak out as though they'd just been shown a grotesque wound. Jack unlocks his lips from Thor's.

"He's the god of thunder. I had sex last night and there was a storm in the neighborhood." Jack says slowly and pointedly to his friends. They look at Thor, who smiles broadly and wraps his big bicep around Jack's shoulder.

"Oh my god! No fucking way!" Billy says. Tommy grabs his friend by the collar and the two men leave in a hurry. Suddenly Jack and Thor are alone.

"How was your day today?" Jack asks.

"Eventful and victorious. I slayed many mortals today, and thought of you on the way back." Thor gets close to Jack and Jack notices worry and concern lacing his features. This man does not treat him like some one time fuck, but like a longtime lover. Thor is an intense man.

"Why is that?"

"I was reminded today of your vulnerable nature. Your soft and fragile body can be so easily harmed. It filled me with fear." Thor's fingers comb into Jack hair.

"Fear? Last night was wonderful, but you don't really know me. Why so much concern?"

"I like you Jack. My interest in you is more than a passing physical desire. I mean to make you mine." Thor kisses Loki in a soft, slow, almost timid nature. Jack thinks about their coupling last night and how their bodies locked together. He isn't sure how long they lay like that. He fell asleep before Thor was able to pull out. For Thor, quick fucks are not a possibility. He can't even have a quick rub out, not when his dick swells to a ridiculous size and then spurts god knows how much come everywhere. Jack wouldn't be surprised if the man has to use a drop cloth.

"You must be very selective about your partners I suspect." Jack says.

"That is true."

"So why did you select me?" Jack asks. Thor knows he cannot give Jack the full truth, so he opts for this instead.

"For your courageous heart and silent nature. The way you glide in beauty and grace. For your brilliant mind and honest nature. For the way you fight when others would yield. You are glorious Jack." Thor says.

"I bet you say that to all the pretty girls." Jack wants to cry.

"I don't want a pretty girl." Thor growls into Jack's ear. Jack's fingers fly into Thor's drenched dirty tangled locks. Thor's hands grip Jack's shirt a little too tightly and the fabric rips.

"Fuck it." Jack grabs at the front of his dress shirt and buttons go flying as the threading pops. Thor's hands cup under Jack's ass and he lifts the man, carrying him until they stumble to a car. Thor pins Jack to the hood of the car. Their kisses and moans echoes throughout the cavernous garage. Thor palms Jack's erection through his trousers, and Jack's hips buck at the contact.

"Thor if you fuck in or on one of my cars I'll fucking kill you!" Tony's voice is heard over the intercom. Jack's eyes bug out and he pulls Thor's body closer to his to shield view of his partial bared form.

"He can see us? Of course he can see us. Fuck I am so fired." Jack mutters.

"Don't worry. He's not angry with you. Shall we adjourn upstairs? I have a living space on the 78th floor were we may engage in more intimate activities with privacy." Thor says.

"Mr. Stark won't be angry with me?"

"Nay, he already knows about last night." Thor says.

"You told him?" Jack asks. With the way Thor has been treating him, he didn't think Thor would be the boastful type.

"He noticed I did not stay in my assigned quarters last night. The team inquired about my whereabouts. We needn't hide from them either."

"Everyone knows." Jack says, processing out loud the freedom of that statement.

"Everyone knows."


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning at the tower was awkward to say the least. Billy and Pete were with Jack working on the skeleton of the car. The two men went out of their way to avoid being within five feet of Jack, as though he had gay typhoid or gay tuberculosis. After about an hour of playing merry-go-round the frame of the car, Jack had enough.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Just because I'm gay does not mean I want hump your leg like a dog in heat. Quit avoiding me! Just say what you are thinking already! Fudge packer, queer-mo, daisy, faggot, fairy, pole smoker, fanny bandit, Peter Puffer, fruit, It's Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve, STOP ME IF I FORGET ONE!" Jack pants when he finishes his diatribe of vulgarity.

"Look Jack, we're sorry, it's just we're not comfortable around one of you's." Billy even sounds ashamed as the words fall out of his mouth.

"Comfortable? I'm the same guy. You know me and if you're worried about me hitting on you, don't be. You're both the ugliest fucks in the whole of The Bronx."

"I am an attractive man! I can get any man I want! Pete would fuck me, wouldn't you Pete!" Billy says.

"I…uh….um….yes?"

"Thank you! And I'd fuck you too; you know if you had boobs and parts I like." Billy says. The men all smile at each other feeling ridiculous and silly.

"You two okay now? You're not going keep treating me like I'm contagious?" Jack asks.

"You're not gonna like kiss him in front of us and stuff are you? There's only so much I can handle. Thor being homo has already shattered my delicate innocence." Pete says.

"I promise we will keep our intimacies in the bedroom where they belong." Jack says.

"Thank you." Billy and Pete say in unison.

XxXxXxXxXx

"You know I have to go home sometime. Everyone will notice if I wear the same clothes two days in a row." Jack purrs against Thor's chest. Thor's cock is buried deep inside him, filling him to capacity. Jack is on top this time and Thor lightly strokes his back as they bond. It takes about an hour for his erection to soften before he slips out. The long coupling affords them a lot of time for pillow talk.

"I will fly you home tonight. We can marvel at the lights of the city as we pass overhead." Thor hums with contentment.

"I was thinking this Saturday you and I could go somewhere, like Broadway and catch a show, or to the art museum, or we could catch a baseball game."

"I would like to do all those things with you. We shall go." Thor kisses Jack lazily.

"You and I can try different cuisines in the city. There are some different places I'm eager to check out." Jack says. Jack is playing with Thor's nipple, flicking it, rubbing it, nibbling it to watch it harden under his touches. He can still feel Thor's cock twitching inside him.

"I would like that very much. I am eager to woo you in a manner you deserve." Thor's contentment radiates from him.

"Woo me? Like a princess?" Jack snickers.

"Well, unless you do not wish me to? I could just corner you in the hallway and grab you roughly and demand you service me." Thor growls in Jack's ear and then bites his shoulder.

"Mmm. I am tempted to let you do that, but I think I will make you woo me. I know, there's a club not far from here we can go check out. Why don't we go tomorrow night?"

"Club? What is the focus of this organization? Hunting? Gambling?"

"Dancing. It's a place where mortal men go to meet one another and find each other by dancing to loud sexual music, and get all sweaty and turned on as they rub against one another." The more Jack thinks about it the more he wants to go. He loves to dance, but so far it has only been under reserved circumstances with the female gender. Plus it'll boost his ego. The thought of being seen with Thor in public, practically humping his leg on the dance floor makes him feel special, powerful even. He wants to make others jealous.

"But we have already found each other, and we are already rubbing against each other." Thor says feeling slightly confused.

"Trust me, you'll like it. It's a great place to cut loose and great foreplay." Jack says. Thor hums his approval as Jack kisses him again. Their eyes sparkle as their hands explore each other. Jack's cock is hard again and Thor's knot will not go down for another good 20 minutes. "Touch me." Jack purrs.

Thor reaches between them and strokes his lover. He loves watching Loki's face as he slowly comes undone. His orgasm face is hilarious and beautiful. Knowing that he caused it fills him with satisfaction he has not felt the whole of his life.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Loki is dressed to kill in tight black jeans and a green V-neck sweater. Thor unfortunately is still wearing his Asgardian assemble complete with cape. It's the only clothes he has.

"I need to take you shopping." Jack announces. They are at his place getting ready to go out, but Thor doesn't seem to grasp the concept of casual wear.

"What for?"

"Do you just wash the same clothes you wear every day or what?"

"Not every day, unless I get really filthy."

"What about underwear?"

"Underwear?"

"Oh dear god!" Jack is horrified. Thor chuckles.

"Yes I wash those every day." Thor says.

"Aren't you tired of only having one pair?" Jack says.

"I've only been here a few days so it hasn't been a great burden for me. I am used to being on the battlefield for months on end without a shower."

"Yes well you're in civilization so the first thing on our to-do list is to get you a package of tighty-whiteys, a pair of jeans and a pack of t-shirts. Beyond that we'll have to set aside another day to get you some really nice stuff." Jack says.

"Anthony is setting me up with something called an account filled with the currency of this realm, but I don't have it yet."

"My treat darling." Jack wraps his arms around Thor's neck and pecks him on the lips. They leave the house and hop onto a train and ride to a nearby shop Jack frequents. Thor offered to fly them there but Jack wants Thor to get the full mortal experience.

"What is that smell?" Thor wrinkles his nose.

"Combination of sweat, urine, and other bodily odors of thousands of people." Jack says.

"I prefer flying."

Jack chuckles at that. They get off and walk down the block to a little clothing shop for men. Jack gets all his clothes here. They are of good quality but not too expensive. The two clerks working the store stare at Thor when he enters. Mjolnir is hanging on his hip and his red cape is billowing behind him. Jack has to admit he does look stunning like that, even if it does scream Medieval Times.

"Ooh, this will look good on you. Try these on and these on. One of them is bound to be your size." Jack takes two pair of black jeans from the rack.

"Hey Jack, gonna introduce to your friend?" Jackie is a cute little thing. She is just one of many actresses with stars in her eyes and dreams of Broadway. Unfortunately, hocking clothing is her day job.

"Hello there my lady." Thor gives a slight bow to girl.

"Thor this is Jackie, she can get us anything we need and if you see something you like just tell her. Jackie this is the God of Thunder, one of the saviors of our fair city."

"Hi, I'm a big fan of the thunder and lightning. Thank you for help us. Is the rest of the universe that scary?"

"Aye my lady, it is. But there are also many great warriors like myself fighting those threats. You may sleep at night knowing they and I are keeping your people safe." Thor gives her a million dollar bright white smile. He then proceeds to remove his clothing.

"Thor, what are you doing?"

"Trying on these clothes you suggested."

"Changing rooms are over there handsome." Jack says. Thor smiles again and retreats in that direction. Jackie mouths a silent 'oh my god' and makes an excited face at Jack once Thor's back is turned.

"Okay lucky shit, how did you end up in his company?" She asks.

"He's my boyfriend." Jack says with a wide grin.

"Na-uh. Really what are you doing with him?"

"Seriously. He's my boyfriend. We are going out on a date tonight and he doesn't have any other clothing with him."

"You're gay?"

"Yes."

"Wait…Thor's gay?" She whisper shouts the question. Jack smirks at her, to which she makes another 'oh my god' face. Thor emerges from the dressing room wearing the black jeans and a black V-neck t-shirt. Jack is drooling at the sight of him.

"These clothes are far lighter than my usual attire. I feel naked. How do I look?" Thor asks.

"Gorgeous." Jack says, although he needs something. A little embellishment, perhaps? Jack looks at Jackie and can tell she is thinking the same thing.

"I think I have something that would go great with that, hang on." She runs to the back of the store and removes a long red blazer from off a mannequin and hands it to Thor. "I think this is your size. It's really big and hasn't sold because it's so baggy on most men. They don't have the muscles to fill it out like you do." She gives him goo-goo eyes. Thor slips it on.

"Here, let me fix your hair." Jack pulls Thor's loose hair back into a messy man-bun.

"He needs a necklace!" Jackie grabs one that has a long black cord with a metallic embellishment hanging from it.

"Perfect." Jack says.

"I'll grab the rest of my things." Thor says. He takes his belt and attaches to his new outfit and hangs Mjolnir from it by the handle. It now dangles next to his hip. It is a bit distracting but with the blazer in the way he couldn't attach it by the head. Jack pulls out his debit card and pays for everything. His old uniform is stuffed into a bag and the men make a quick flight back to Jack's place to drop it off.

"Ready to go to the club?" Jack asks.

"Ready."


	10. Chapter 10

Frigga spent many years forcing Thor to learn how to dance when he was a young boy. Thor hated it. The dance steps were for communal dances meant for royal engagements. It was dry, stiff, predictable, and boring. The dancing Thor witnesses at this 'club' is nothing like Thor has ever seen. Everyone looks like they are having sex with their clothes on. Frigga would clutch her pearls. Thor also notices that there is a distinct absence of females in this establishment.

The men all openly leer at Thor as he enters. Jack too, to a lesser extent. Mostly they are jealous. Thor has his arm wrapped around Jack in a possessive manner. Jack is grinning ear to ear. _That's right he's with me bitches._ People are noticing Mjolnir hanging on Thor's hip and gossip spreads quickly through the club. The music is loud and thumping. Jack pulls away from Thor and starts putting on the moves. His hips swivel and move gracefully as he makes predatory eye contact with the thunderer. Thor feels uncomfortable and uncoordinated dancing like that so he contents himself with just watching.

Jack, however, doesn't let him get away with that. "Unhook Mjolnir and put it down. You're going to join me." Jack nips at Thor's ear and licks his lips. Thor removes the hammer and puts it down on the table with a loud thud. Everyone is watching them now. Jack guides Thor out to the dance floor and pulls him close.

The music is pulsing. Jack grabs Thor's hips and pulls him close. He can tell Thor is nervous. This must be a new experience for him.

"Just follow my lead, do what I do. I'll guide you. Trust your instincts." Loki whispers into his ear. They lock eyes and Loki grinds his hips into Thor's. They follow the rhythm of the music as a sea of people enclose around them to dance and watch.

"You guys are the hottest couple in here!" A man shouts from nearby. Thor smiles. Jack blushes. After a few songs Jack is feeling hot and sweaty and in need of a drink, and a moment to let his dick calm down. Jack notices a couple of guys touching Thor's hammer and frowns.

"Thor! Those men…" Jack nods in the hammer's direction. Thor looks and smiles.

"Don't worry. They'll never be able to lift it." Thor watches as the men tug and tug but cannot lift it. Other curious onlookers join in, trying desperately to lift it but to no avail. Jack and Thor obtain their cocktails and head back to their table.

"Excuse me gentlemen." Thor leans forward and picks up Mjolnir like it is a feather, tosses it in the air once for show and then hooks it back to his belt. The men just look at him amazed.

"That's a mighty hammer you have there." One man says. Jack rolls his eyes.

"Oh please, that pick line is as tired and original as a rotary telephone, besides you are all wasting your time." Jack pulls Thor in and kisses him possessively in front of the others. Thor tightens the embrace and returns the kiss with vigor, groping Jack's ass for all to see. The others back off, muttering statements like "lucky little bitch" and "I can ride the lightning better than he can" and "well we know who the bottom is in that relationship".

"You're enjoying this." Thor states.

"Enjoying what? The dancing?" Jack asks innocently.

"Flaunting me in front of them."

"You're not mad at me for that are you?"

"No. I rather enjoy it actually. I like that everyone knows that I'm devoted to you."

"Mmmm. Then you won't mind indulging me by dancing with me without your shirt on." Jack purrs. Thor returns a naughty grin and removes his blazer and shirt. Anyone that was ignoring the couple before can't ignore them now. They return to the dance floor and continue writhing, gyrating, and rubbing against one another in tempo to the sounds. Thor's muscles ripple as he moves making many hot and bothered. The increase in population in the alley behind the club skyrockets as men seek their release with one another while thinking of them.

Thor isn't the only one getting attention. Jack's slithery moves and predatory mouth invoke obscene images to anyone watching him dance for the thunderer. More than one person admiring Jack is imagining what wonderful things his mouth can do.

"Let's go home where I can worship you properly." Jack growls into Thor's ear. They leave quickly. Thor tugs on his shirt and blazer before putting a firm grip around Jack and taking to the air. However, instead of returning to Jack's place, Thor heads to the tower. He doesn't blame Thor for doing this. Thor's bed is bigger and sturdier. More than once Jack has heard his bed frame crack and groan in a way that was a little alarming. The next time they fuck in Jack's bed it will probably break.

They land on the balcony and let themselves in. Steve, Tony, Pepper, and Natasha are still up, watching television when Thor and Jack enter.

"Well hello, what's this?" Natasha asks as she grins up at the couple. Jack blushes a bright scarlet. He did not plan on running into Mr. Stark on the way to Thor's bedroom. He waves timidly at the three of them.

"Good evening friends. Jack and I were just retiring for the night." Thor takes Jack by the hand and pulls him towards the elevator as the three stare after them. Steve frowns at the elevator door shuts.

"Are we really going to let Loki spend the night here in the tower?" Steve asks.

"He already has at least once that I know of." Tony says.

"They move fast don't they?" Natasha says.

"I'm going to bed. I've seen enough for one day." Steve sighs. The modern world is a place he doesn't always understand. Natasha waits until she hears the sound of Steve's door close.

"Hey now that Captain vanilla white bread has gone to bed you guys wanna watch the feed from Thor's bedroom?" Natasha asks Tony and Pepper. Tony looks a little grossed out but Pepper smiles.

"You are a bad bad girl Natasha!" Pepper giggles.

"You want to watch with me?" Natasha presses.

"We can't! We shouldn't….it's a total invasion of privacy."

"Babe does the thought of those two guys having sex turn you on?" Tony asks Pepper. Pepper blushes and looks down, biting her lip mercilessly.

"Play it." Tony orders.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Oh fuck you're hot in that fucking blazer!" Jack mutters as he tries to get his clothes off. They are tripping through Thor's apartment as one shoe then a pant leg, then another shoe, then a stubborn bunched up pant leg is kicked and sent flying. They both fall onto the bed naked and kissing one another. Thor explores Jack's back entrance, which is wet and slick as usual, but Jack stops him from going further.

"I want to suck your cock." Jack whispers.

"But I'm too big already and when I knot it won't fit into your mouth at all. Plus it would be very messy."

"I want the mess. I want to watch. I want you to bathe my face in come. Then when you finally deflate we can go again. We have all night." Jack says.

"Alright, but let me get a couple of towels first." Thor walks naked to the bathroom and fetches them. He returns with one large towel which he lays on the bed and then sits on, plus a wet wash cloth at the ready. The other towel he places next to him, just in case. Jack kneels between Thor's legs and kneels down to take the tip into his mouth. Thor is already large by human standards and when he knots his cock is as large as a soda can. Jack can't possibly swallow it. He sucks on the head as his hands stroke the throbbing shaft. Thor moans as Jack increase the suction. His hands move steadily as his tongue dances around the helmet. Jack feels the shaft thickening in his hands. Thor's moans get louder and his breaths more labored.

"Ahhhh!" Thor yells as his dick turns into an erupting volcano. Jack pulls off to marvel at the flow. It looks like a drinking fountain stream. All he has to do is put his lips to it to drink it down. Jack licks the shaft like it is a melting ice cream cone and then puts his lips back on the tip. He seals them there and sucks down the stream for a moment. Thor's cock is so large in his hands. He can't believe that it fits inside him.

"Oh my god Thor. You taste amazing." Jack isn't making that up. Thor's come tastes like hot sweet cream. He slurps it, licks it, gulps it down. Jacks' hands are covered in it now.

"Oh Jack, you look so beautiful. You feel so amazing. Min elskede kærlighed. Jeg har tilbedt dig så længe. Jeg er intet uden dig Loke." Thor eyes are full of tears and Jack's heart swells from the sweetness of it all.

"I don't know what you said but I feel it too." Jack says. For fifteen minutes Jack gives Thor's cock his full attention, but then he just…loses interest. Seriously, how long can this thing go for? The stream has stopped but his cock is still as large as a Pepsi.

"Come lie next to me darling." Thor says. Thor hands Jack the wet washcloth to wipe down his face. He curls up next him and they gaze at Thor's cock.

"I applaud you. It's magnificent. Really. If this whole Royalty thing and superhero thing ever dries up for you, you'll still have a bright future in pornography."

"Pornography?"

"Having sex while others watch." Jack explains.

"Something tells me you would enjoy that." Thor says.

"What, letting people watch us have sex?"

"Making people watch you enjoy something they will never experience for themselves."

"I'm territorial, what can I say?" Jack says with a big smile.

"Thor? Why are you so devoted to me? You know next to nothing about me, which is barely less than I know about myself. I have wondered at times, where your devotion for me comes from."

"Do I need a reason? I can't stop thinking about you. You consume my every waking thought. Your wicked mind and brilliant laugh haunts my dreams at night."

"Oh Thor….your cock needs to deflate already. I want to ride you. I want to make love to you." Jack looks at the pulsing shaft again. "How long do you think we have?" Thor chuckles and pulls Jack tighter.

"All night, remember?"

**Back in the living room… **

"Okay, Houston we have liftoff. They're getting naked. Ah Loki's got a pretty good sized cock on him. Good for him." Tony decides to do a play by play like he's watching a football game. Pepper and Natasha look at him with crooked smiles.

"OH DEAR JESUS CHRIST!" Tony chokes on his beer when he sees Thor's cock. "There's no way that is fitting in his ass!"

"Oh my…god." Pepper can't believe what she is seeing. Natasha mutters something in Russian.

"No! No he is not going to try to swallow that!" Tony is leaning forward in his seat. They all are. They watch with lustful fascination as Loki makes a good attempt at sucking Thor's dick.

"Oh my god! Oh my god is it getting bigger?" Pepper hands are curled up towards her face like she is watching a horror movie.

"Oh! OH! Okay! Jesus! How does Thor not have balls the size of grapefruits? Seriously! Where the fuck is all that come coming from?" Tony is on his feet now yelling at the screen. Natasha watches with wide eyes and a strange little smile on her face. They watch the geyser that is Thor's cock erupt as Loki laps up the seed like nectar.

"It's still going." Pepper says with amazement. Five minutes later, "It's still going."

"Okay this just went from circus freak kinky to just plain gross." Tony says. Jack cuddles up next to Thor and the three voyeurs listen in on their pillow talk.

"Awe." Pepper says. "What was that bit that Thor said in his native language? Can Jarvis do a translation?"

"Yes Miss Potts. Thor said, 'My darling love. I have worshipped you for so long. I am nothing without you Loki.'"

"Awe!"

"He said his real name in there? Shit, what if Loki remembers or catches on that Thor is calling by a different name. Thunderblunder is going to fuck this up!" Tony says.

"Well we can't really call him on it now can we?" Pepper says. Natasha looks at Tony too.

"Shit." Tony looks back at the screen and listens to the rest of their pillow talk. "So, you ladies willing to stay up and wait to see Loki take the rest?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Looks like somebody is doing the walk of shame down the elevator this morning." Tony grins widely at Tommy who looks like he had a wild night. Tommy smiles back. 'Natalie' had called him at 1am for a booty call.

"I wouldn't call it shame. It's an honor really. " The elevator stops and Jack steps onto it, also dressed in the same clothes he was wearing yesterday. Tommy and Jack chuckle at each other as they assess their mutually satisfied states.

"So you really like guys huh?"

"Yes, yes I do." Jack says.

"Not that I'm hopeful or anything, but did you…did you feel that way…about me?" Tommy asks. He knows he shouldn't, but he can't help himself.

"Don't ask that question unless you are prepared for the answer." Jack quirks a smile at Tommy. Tommy's expression is one of feeling unnerved.

"You're right! You're right! I don't want to know." Tommy put his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Thor is…amazing. He's so passionate, and loving, and warm, and intense. The man has love coming out of his pores. I feel consumed by him." Jack confesses. Tony snickers, eliciting confused looks from both Jack and Tommy.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just Thor is such a big guy, I have a hard time picturing him as some soft snuggle bunny." Tony lies. He saw all that and more just a few hours ago.

**Last night….**

"I love you Loki Laufeyson." Thor muttered into Jack's ear. Jack let another snore loose, buzzing like a chainsaw. Tony, Pepper, and Natasha had stayed up to watch the epic fucking of the century. What they got was beautiful love making, full of words of undying devotion, even though Jack didn't understand a word of it. Jack for his part looked thoroughly enamored, though not at the same point emotionally in the relationship Thor is at. They'd done it on all fours and then fell down into a spooning position as Thor knotted Jack, muttering affectionate thoughts as sleep slowly took them.

"I felt so lost until I found you. I felt adrift on an ocean in the middle of a starry night and no compass to guide me home. Tommy and his friends have been my life raft but I still felt like I didn't belong. I wish I could explain how I feel like I belong to you, like you are somehow my home." Jack felt the heaviness of his eyes take hold and blackness overtook his mind.

"I love you Loki Laufeyson."

**Back in the elevator…**

"You know since you both will be spending much of your off hours here, I should probably show you guys the club house." Tony hits the up button and Jarvis stops the carriage from going further down. When they reach the clubhouse Tony gives them the grand tour. There is a giant living room that can but used as the movie room, dance floor, and bar. There is the gym, complete with swimming pool and locker room.

"You boys might want to stash a spare set of clothes in one of those lockers." Tony advised. "And this is the kitchen and dining room." Tony looks at Jack as Jack takes in his surroundings. Jack is such a funny awesome guy. Tony is amazed that he actually likes Jack and genuinely enjoys his company. He's smart and humble. He fits in here. Tony just wishes he didn't have flash backs of being tossed out a window to this death every time he looks at the man.

"You know, my team is a bit burned out. I'm going to throw a party here tonight. You two should come. I'll tell Nat and Thor."

"Thank you Mr. Stark. That is very generous." Tommy says.

"Call me Tony, both of you."

"Thank you." Jack says.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Everyone has to remember to just call Natasha Nat or Natalie while in Jack and Tommy's presence. Natasha is still deciding if she wants to let Tommy in on the fact that she is really The Black Widow and a fellow Avenger, not Natalie from legal. The secret of Jack, however, will stay as it is. A secret.

"Okay, okay craziest thing you have ever done, exploits on the battlefield don't count, and sexual exploits only get half-points." Clint says as he takes a swig of his beer.

"Okay, I once went bobsledding down the face of Mt. Everest…with a naked girl in my lap." Tony wiggles his eyebrows.

"Were her nipples frostbitten when you reached the bottom?" Bruce asks.

"Maybe a little. How about you big fella?" Tony asks Bruce.

"Once, when I was a kid, there was this bully at school that kept beating the shit out of me. I knew where he lived so one night I kidnapped his dog and shaved Troy is a dick on its rib cage. It was a Great Dane so the letters were pretty big. What was awesome about that was that his dog always got out. It was so damn big and tall it could jump the wall of their backyard, no problem. Everybody in the neighborhood saw it." Bruce says. Everybody claps and chuckles.

"That's like what Bucky and I did once before the war. There was this guy in the neighborhood that liked to hit girls. One day there was a rumor going round that he raped this one girl at the beach. Nobody did anything about it, so I decided to. We worked at the same factory so I waited until the end of shift and got him alone and knocked him out with chloroform. Got some pretty big bruises in the process. Bucky caught me and asked me what the hell I was doing. He helped me drag his body out back. He was Irish and burned really easy in the sun, which was funny because the guy was always taking his shirt off to show his muscles. So we wrote the word rapist in duct tape three times and put it on his chest and let him bake. It was summer so the sun was still up. He got burned so bad he missed a week of work and didn't take his shirt for an entire year. His love life dried up too."

"Did he beat the shit out of you for it? He had to know it was you."

"No, Bucky protected me. Besides, the rest of the neighborhood was backing me up too. They were glad somebody finally stood up to that son of bitch." Jack watches Steve and the light on his face and in his eyes is unmistakable when Steve talks about Bucky. It is love, pure and passionate. Jack has only seen love like that one other time, when Thor looks at him. A nagging suspicion takes root in Jack's mind about Captain America.

"That's awesome." Tommy says.

"My warrior friends and I were on a hunt once in Alfheim. Alfheim is a realm rich in magical creatures. We were looking for a white stag but stumbled upon a siren instead. Not all sirens are deadly, some are just mean spirited or bored. The one we found was more than content to humiliate us for its own amusement. Sirens are telepaths that can project into the mind any alluring form they choose. Their natural appearance is hideous. Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogan had been able to resist the creature's charms but Sif and I fell victim to it. They laughed richly at our expense as Sif and I competed to woo the creature with flowery words and physical displays of our enamored affections for the blob. At one point I had stripped naked and proudly displayed my arousal for all to see. The creature decided to take me up on my offer." Thor tells the story with such humor and joy, his hands and body telling the whole story with such energy.

"No! You didn't!" Tony yells.

"No, no it didn't happen." Thor laughs.

"What stopped you?" Clint asks.

"My broth…" Thor stops, realizing he has made a terrible mistake, and the word is practically out, he cannot back up now. "My brother was able to distract me." Thor's voice loses all joy. Everyone in the room tenses up immediately and all eyes shift subtly back and forth to Jack.

"Brother? You didn't tell me you had a brother? Is he as big and blonde as you?" Jack bats his eye lashes at Thor, teasing him but also sensing that something is wrong.

"I…yes, he used his magic to pull me away from the seduction of the creature." Thor lies. Loki had not needed magic at all. It was Loki himself, the man he has loved and wanted to make love to. The only thing on earth more alluring than the seductive illusion the siren had created.

"Where is your brother now?" Jack asks.

"He died." Thor lies again. Is it a lie? He's not sure. Jack is on his feet immediately and takes Thor's hands into his. Jack can tell from Thor's distress that the man is still in mourning. Thor's eyes are tearing up as he looks at him.

"When did he die?" Jack asks, pulling Thor close. Heartache breaks across Thor's face then.

"Two years ago." Thor's voice is small and weak.

"What was his name?"

"Loki."

"Of course. Stupid me. Norse mythology, I should have known that. Do you want to talk about it?" Jack's chest constricts with pain for Thor. Thor shakes his head no. He knows if he started talking he would only screw up even more and then he'd have to lie more or spill the beans altogether. Jack hugs him then.

"It's alright darling. When you're ready I'll be here." Jack kisses Thor, combing the blonde locks back to clear his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Four glorious weeks. That's how long Thor and Jack have been together. Nat and Tommy too, much to everyone's surprise. Clint had expected her to fake a fight and make them break up by now but she's still with the guy.

"So…uh…you've gotten pretty attached to your mark, I've noticed." Clint says.

"Yeah. I think I'll keep him. He's normal, ambitious, and I don't have to worry about him getting shot or getting sent out on orders to god knows where for weeks on end. And he's hot. Jack has good taste."

"So how are you going to make that work?"

"I'll tell him I lied about being an Avenger because I'm a spy and concealing my identity is what I do. Which is the truth, so I don't even need to lie to him in that regard. I just need to leave out the whole bit about Jack."

"Come on Nat, what do you really see in that guy?"

"He's a good guy. He took Loki in and gave him a place to live and a job when he had nothing. If I knew nothing else about the guy, I'd still give him a shot. He's just as much a hero as any of us…and he makes me laugh." Natasha says. Clint makes kissy faces at her like some annoying older brother.

"Has Jack even gone home this week?"

"Only once I think and that was to pack some clothes and pay his rent on his apartment."

"$100 bucks says he moves in here with Thor inside of three months." Clint says.

"I give it two months."

"Deal. Do you think Loki will ever remember?"

"I don't know. Thor said his name straight to his face yesterday and there wasn't any recognition at all. If Thor can keep his big mouth shut Jack will stay Jack, and we won't have to break Thor's heart by arresting him."

"Nat if Jack ever remembers that he is Loki, Thor won't let us anywhere near him."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Jack awakens in Thor's bed again, blissfully sore in all the right places, but he's tired. He yawns big and stretches like a cat. He curses himself for letting Thor keep him up every night. The lack of sleep and vigorous bedroom exercise is wearing him out. Jack pads out to Thor's kitchen which is woefully devoid of any actual food. Thor is just as clueless as Jack was when he awoke with amnesia. He plans to teach the Thunder God how to buy food this weekend. Thor is still asleep curled up like a hot golden mountain of love muscle.

Jack showers and dresses and hits the up button to go to the clubhouse. At least he knows he can get a cup of coffee and a slice of toast there before heading to work in the basement.

"Morning!" Tony says as he nukes a bowl of instant oatmeal. He hates oatmeal but Pepper won't let him have what he really wants for breakfast. He misses bacon. Tony notices the bags under Jack's eyes.

"You look like you got railroaded by a thunder train last night. You gonna make it?"

"Mmm. Coffee." Jack grunts. His nose wrinkles at the smell of the oatmeal. His stomach flips in an unpleasant way and Jack decides to forgo the toast he was planning to make. "See you downstairs." Jack mumbles as he trudges towards the elevator. Bruce passes him as he enters the kitchen.

"Jack looks like shit this morning." Bruce says flatly. He smells different too. Bruce pours his coffee and sips it as he thinks about their situation. Ever since the night they overheard Thor fucking his brother in his little apartment in The Bronx, Bruce has been keeping something to himself. He wanted to give Jack a chance, for the others to give Thor and Loki a chance to love one another before everything goes to hell. Time is about to run out for everyone.

"I see you and the others have warmed up to Loki being here." Bruce says.

"That is not Loki. That is Jack and Jack is a good guy. I like Jack. Jack can stay." Tony says.

"And if Jack remembers Loki?" Bruce asks.

"I don't fucking know man. I try not to think about that."

"You need to. My faith in Thor's ability to contain this is non-existent. If Jack turns back into Loki we may have no choice but to lock him up." Bruce says.

"Lock him up…and then what? Thor so much in love he probably wouldn't let us and the thought of all of us fighting Thor to do so is untenable. If Loki's gets his memories back we will need another solution." Tony says as he sips his coffee.

"I'm glad you feel that way, because Jack is pregnant." Bruce says. Tony chokes on his coffee and looks at Bruce like he just told him there is no Santa Claus.

"You're fucking with me right? And how the fuck do you know that? Jack doesn't even appear to know that!"

"You remember Jarvis showing us Jack's CT scans from the hospital?"

"Oh shit! I forgot about those. Thor's been breeding him like a racing horse."

"Even if Jack doesn't get his memories back sooner or later his condition is going to become apparent to everyone."

"Do you think Thor knows? Shit I bet he did this on purpose!" Tony remarks.

"I don't think he did, I think Thor didn't even think about that to be honest. It probably didn't occur to him that Loki could conceive."

"So what do we do?" Tony asks Bruce.

"Wait to see if I am right, which I am."

"But how do you know?"

"I can smell it. Loki's scent, it is different from that first day we met him here. He now has Thor's scent coming out of his pores and other smells that I only smell on pregnant women. I suspect that is why he is so tired this morning. We will have to watch him for other telltale behavior."

"But we don't know what that will be. Jack isn't human. Pregnancy symptoms for his people could be something weird like all his hair falling out or something."

"So that is what we will watch for, anything new or strange or recurrent, especially to his eating habits." Bruce says.

"So when do we tell Thor?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I think the moment we tell him is the moment everything goes to hell. The man can't keep a secret worth a damn."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Thor and Jack are in the clubhouse lounging on one of the couches. They are watching a nature show about insects. Jack can't explain why, but for some reason the clubhouse bothers him today. He feels on edge, exposed, and jumpy. Tony and Bruce keep popping in and out of the common area and for some weird reason Jack is afraid of being snuck up on.

"I have an idea." Jack says suddenly and jumps to his feet. "Be right back." Jack runs to the gym and grabs a stack of clean towels.

"What are you doing?" Thor looks at Jack curiously.

"You'll see." Jack pulls the cushions off the other couch, building a structure. He then takes the towels and drapes them over the whole thing turning it into a cave.

"I have built a fort." Jack ducks inside and peeks out at Thor like a hunter peeking through a blind. He giggles.

"What is so funny?" Thor asks his crazy lover. Jack pulls a rubber band out of his pocket and snaps it a Thor.

"Ouch!" Thor bellows somewhat dramatically. "That stung!"

"What are you doing?" Clint looks at the scene with confusion.

"I don't know. Jack just hurt me with this little snappy band and he's hiding in the couch cushions." Thor complains.

"Oh a fort! Sweet! Hang on! I'll be right back." Clint runs to his room to fetch his Nerf Guns, his rubber band gun, and his sling shot. He comes back looking like an eight year old Rambo. He opens fire on Thor and dives under the cushions with Jack. Thor catches on quickly and dives behind the other couch to start his own construction.

"Tony, Bruce! Get your nerd asses in here! Jarvis, alert Natasha I need back up in the clubhouse." Clint orders. Tony and Bruce come out and assess the situation.

"I call dibs on the potatoes." Tony says.

"Damn it!" Bruce curses. A potato gun would be awesome for this. Tony scrambles back into the kitchen to assemble said potato gun at record speed. Bruce dives under the couch cushions with Clint and Jack. Moments later Tony appears and joins Thor on the other side.

"What is the situation?" Tony asks Thor.

"We are out manned, outgunned, and at their mercy." Thor says.

"Not for long. I brought the bazooka. It'll blow their bunker apart." Tony says. Tony pops up fires a potato at the other men knocking the cushions over exposing them. Thor pops up and uses one of the rubber bands on the ground to flick Clint.

"Ow! Dammit those hurt!" Clint whines. Jack and Bruce fire off a barrage of Styrofoam darts and rubber suction cup arrows. Tony gets pegged right between the eyes. Natasha comes running off the elevator with her real gun drawn expecting an actual threat. Everybody stops and turns to look at her. She lowers her gun and just shakes her head.

"Really Clint? You need backup?"

"Tony's got a potato gun."

"Yeah well you have everything else there Legolas. How about you share the wealth to even things up a bit?" Natasha rolls her eyes and turns to go back to her room.

"Wait Nat! Aren't you gonna come play with us?" Tony whines.

"You guys are dorks. And I need to go get my supersoaker."

XxXxXxXxXx

A couple of broken vases, several damp cushions, and many rubber band injuries later the group is lounging back and laughing.

"Damn Cap missed out. That was the most fun I've had in ages. Where the hell is he?" Clint asks.

"Out looking for Bucky." Nat says.

"Anthony I've believe you and I and the Lady Widow should drink to our victory over the upstarts and their pitiful fort."

"Victory? You are so full of shit! You have so many rubber band stings, you look like you have chicken pox." Jack scoffs.

"Oh ho! Is that so? And between the two of us, which one is drenched to the bone?" Thor counters. Clint runs over to the bar and cracks open a beer. Jack sees him and salivates. A beer sounds good right now.

"That looks good, I'll have one." Jack says. Bruce and Tony give each other a look and Tony stalls.

"Wait! You can't do that! No alcohol!" Tony yells awkwardly. Everyone looks at him like he has lost his mind.

"Why?" Nat asks.

"Why? Uh…good question. Well because…..I have a drinking problem. I have a drinking problem and I have decided to stop and it would be a lot easier if I didn't see everyone else around me drinking too." Tony tries to conceal his lie. Clint and Natasha can tell he is making it up, they just aren't sure why? Bruce gives a vigorous nod of the head to back up Tony. Thor and Jack just offer Tony a supportive smile.

"Good for you. That is a commendable thing to do. I support you." Jack says.

"Here here! It's about time too." Bruce says, giving Tony a big pat on the back and squeeze on his shoulder. Bruce gives a quiet chuckle and Tony tries very hard to conceal his scowl. Damn it.


	13. Chapter 13

"Bucky wait!" Steve yells after the Winter Soldier. Ever since the big battle in D.C. when Bucky fished him out of the water Steve has been looking for his friend. Bucky turns and regards Steve with sad eyes. His memories are jagged and muddled from years of constant brainwashing. Steve doesn't look like Steve. Steve is little, scrawny; not this tall beautiful man that is hunting him down.

Steve sees the pain in Bucky's eyes and a desire and yearning he dare not name flutters in Steve's chest. But Bucky smashes in the window of a car, hot wires it and takes off. Steve hunches over exhausted from the chase. Only Thor, Bruce, and Tony (when he's wearing the suit) have the stamina to wear him out like that. Steve turns and makes for the tower, defeated and forlorn.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Dale did your girlfriend make you tuna casserole for dinner last night?" Jack asks with a grimace on his face.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"You reek of it."

"Reek? Tuna casserole is awesome. If you don't like tuna casserole, you're not American!" Dale says. Jack gives a small unsettled belch. His nausea is getting worse each day, not to mention his fatigue. Suddenly, Jack is doubled over and the meager contents of his lunch land on the floor. What's worse, Jack continues to dry heave long after his stomach has completely emptied.

"Ohhhh! Jack go home buddy. You don't look so good." Tommy says.

"What's the matter? You pregnant or something?" Dale teases.

"I need sleep. I can barely keep my eyes open."

"You just have a bug. Go upstairs and find Thor. He'll take care of you."

"It's not a bug, it's a bun in the oven." Dale continues his teases. Jack makes a face but turns to get on the elevator. He leans against the elevator wall all the way to the 78th floor. When he reaches Thor's apartment, Jack strips off his dress shirt, shoes, and slacks not bothering to fold or hang them up. The uncharacteristic trail of clothing on the floor leads into the bedroom. Jack finds he does not like the bedding the way it is. He goes out to Thor's living room and pulls all three couch cushions off of it along with the accent pillows and takes them to Thor's bed. He erects another fort on top of the bed and climbs under the mass. Jack sighs in contentment as he drifts off to sleep feeling safe, secure, and content.

XxXxXxXxXx

Thor returns from another run with Steve, Natasha, and Clint. These hydra people they are hunting are everywhere. The others head inside to shower and change, but Thor hangs out on the balcony for a minute enjoying the view of the city. Heights never bothered him. Thor jerks around at the sound of a squawk behind him. Hoguinn and Muninn are perched on the back of a chair looking at him.

"You're awake." Thor says to them as if Odin himself were present. "I don't know what you saw while you were sleeping, but Loki and I have found each other. He doesn't know me anymore, not like before. I am a new person to him and he loves me. We have become lovers and I intend to stay here for the rest of Jack's short life. That is his name now and I shall cherish him until his mortal heart withers to dust. You have a bit of a wait on your hands before I'll return. Please do not be too hard on mother for encouraging me to do this. I was always destined to do this anyway, but I think you knew that. Didn't you?"

Thor waits for a response expecting one of the birds to speak to him, but neither does. They simply take to the sky and leave Thor behind. He doesn't know if that is a good sign or not. With the Bifrost still being repaired, Odin can't just come down and fetch him. Thor used the tesseract to get here, which has been hanging out in Tony's vault. He doesn't know how long Odin will permit him to stay here, hopefully it will be for as long as he needs.

XxXxXxXxXx

"So there's something I need to tell you." Natalie tells Tommy as they wolf down pizza at the Original Ray's.

"What's that?"

"My real name is Natasha, not Natalie. I'm agent Natasha Romanova, formerly of SHIELD. You can look me up. I've been on the news. I appeared before congress. I fought in the battle of New York during the alien invasion. I'm an Avenger. I'm not Tony's legal secretary."

"What? Oh my god, that's amazing! Why did you lie to me?"

"I lie to everyone. Old habits die hard, and dating is not a regular affair for me. I'm used to being incognito but now the whole world knows who I am. I don't like it and I'm not used to people recognizing me when they see me. I was grateful when you didn't. It's not like I can just go to the club and walk up and tell people and say I'm an Avenger, and oh by the way will you date me?"

"I get it. So why are you telling me now?"

"Because you're a keeper." Natasha smiles at him. Tommy smiles back.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Alright guys, all hands on deck! Today we get to blow shit up!" Tony says with glee. He hates to admit it, but he does miss testing weapons. Tommy and all the guys from the shop are present along with all of the Avengers. They like to watch stuff blow up too. Clint brought popcorn. The car drove to the weapons range without incident. It was a good test drive. Now they need to see what tweaks need to be made to the weapons systems.

"This is going to be fun." Jack says. Tony hops into the driver's seat wearing one of his suits, for protection in case anything goes wrong. They start out in a stationary location, firing weapons while the car is parked. Then Tony is going to go around the race track and fire off a few rounds to get a feel for how the car handles while the weapons blast.

"Alright kids, it to watch the show. Enjoy!" Tony opens fire on a cinderblock with a barrage of bullets. He then steps it up to a flame thrower. Jarvis tracks all the data on the car's vibrations and movements with each device that is used. Tony decides to go big next and fires the bazooka that is on board. The whole car giggles like Jell-O afterwards.

"I might want to rethink the bazooka on this." Tony says. The resulting explosion rattles bones and ears, making the ground shake like an earthquake. When it is quiet again everyone cheers resoundingly.

"That was AWESOME!" Billy cries.

"Holy shit I can't believe we built that." Tommy says with pride. He gives Jack a man hug. His team would not have been able to pull this off without him. Tony fires off several other weapons much to the joy of his friends. Having concluded the stationary testing he then moves on to the race track to get a feel for how the car handles at high speeds while firing weapons.

Several targets are set up around the race course. Tony starts around the first bend and lets a couple of little missiles go. The car responds well the counterforce of the back blast. Tony barely has to make any adjustments to his course direction. He tries something a little stronger on the next target, but the resulting inertia surprises him when the car veers too far in the opposite direction. Tony hits the wall of the race course hard. The car smashes like a tin can and bursts into flames.

Everyone runs towards the car out of concern for Tony. The car explodes knocking everyone back. Jack sees the devastation before him and something inside him snaps. He feels a change come over him he cannot describe. The air around him grows cold and he runs towards the fire to pull his friend out of the flames. Snow whips around him from an unknown source. The clear blue summer sky cannot explain it. A blast of freezing air envelopes the car and Jack reaches a cerulean hand into the car to fish Tony out. He was still buckled in.

Tony is unconscious and charred but alive. His suit sparred him from most of the burns and heat. Jack drags him away from the wreckage and rips off his face plate.

"BREATHE!" Jack yells. Tony chokes awake taking in fresh cool air. It takes his eyes a moment to focus before he looks up into the face of his rescuer. He startles when he sees Loki looking down on him with ruby red eyes and smurf blue skin.

Everyone is staring at him. Tommy and his buddies look at him with shock and fear, while the Avengers simply look upon him with sadness. With Tony out of immediate danger Jack finally notices that his skin is blue. He looks down at his hands. The fingernails are solid black, long, and sharp. He rips his sleeve up to see his arm and notices the raised lines there. He rips the front of his shirt open and sees more blue.

"What…what's happening to me? What is this? WHAT AM I?" Jack screams in horror. Thor comes to stand before him and cups Loki's jawline in his massive golden hand.

"You are my beloved."


	14. Chapter 14

**Grab your tissue. You are going to need it!**

"But I'm blue! Why am I blue Thor?" Jack's eyes are tearing up but his tears crystalize into ice pellets as they make contact with his cheeks. Tommy and the others stare at him. His skin is blue like an Avatar creature but his eyes are red like Rosemary's baby. He looks like a damn demon or something.

"I know you want answers, and I have them. But the explanation is a long one and Anthony is in need of immediate attention." Thor's mind is racing. How much should he tell him? Everything? Partial truths? Should he only address Loki's physiology and bypass his history?

"Did you do this to me?" Jack's eyes beg that the answer is no.

"No. You are as you were born, a Jotunn, commonly referred to as Frost Giants." Thor's hand is still cradling Jack's face and he notices that the milky white of Odin's spell is seeping back in to Jack. Jack shudders at the sensation as white overtakes blue again.

"You know what I am! Did you always know?" Jack asks. Thor sees the hurt in Jack's eyes and knows he can inflict no further harm. He doesn't want to lie or omit anything anymore. His trust will be difficult to earn back enough as it is. Getting caught in another lie later would only make things worse.

"Yes." Thor's voice trembles.

"Do you know **who **I am Thor?" Jack's voice shakes with anticipation and betrayal.

"Yes. You are Jack, but before that you were someone else. You were a criminal and you did terrible things. Your amnesia is a punishment."

"What was my name?" Jack asks. Thor looks away then as shame washes over him. He'll know. He'll know that were brothers.

"WHAT WAS MY NAME THOR?" Jack screams at Thor to tell the truth.

"Loki."

"Loki….but that was your brother's name." Jack's voice is but a whisper. His eyes rake up and down Thor as if seeing him for the first time and a terrible fire erupts in his chest. WHACK! Jack punches Thor squarely in the face.

"Incest! Are you fucking kidding me?" Jack screams at Thor. "You knew who I was and you've been fucking me this entire time! You said I was a criminal. If being a BROTHERFUCKER isn't a crime I don't know what is!"

"Loki wait, you were adopted. We share NO BLOOD! Our father disowned you after what you did. We can finally be together."

"What did I do? What horrible thing did I do to deserve such a punishment? If you, a BROTHERFUCKER can walk around unpunished, then what did I do?" Jack screams at Thor. Thor loses his nerve, however. To tell him this last little bit of truth would be to ruin the man he has become. Thor cannot find it in himself to destroy something so beautiful.

"TELL ME!" Jack screams. Thor moves to speak but is interrupted by the squawk of a familiar raven. Hoguinn and Muninn swoop down from the sky and land at Jack's feet.

"What is this?" Jack looks at Thor for an answer but only finds a giant man moved to tears. The two black birds let forth a horrible screech, loud and ear piercing. A bright light engulfs Jack and then he passes out.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Loki awakens on the couch back in Avenger's Tower surrounded by everyone. Judging by Tony's patched up appearance he's been unconscious for several hours. He remembers everything.

While he slept Tommy, Billy, Dale, and Pete all had demanded answers. Tommy's sister Tiffany is here too. Tony had Jarvis show them the footage from the day of the attack. Thor filled them in on the rest. Whether it is shock, denial, hope or some combination of all three, Jack's friends have not left. Bruce and Tony also took it upon themselves to inform everyone that Loki is pregnant. The only one that doesn't know is Loki himself.

Loki sits up and looks at everyone. All of his memories are back. Over three thousand years of jealousy, loneliness, bitterness, and desire floods his mind. It all is tempered, however, by his most recent experiences. Loki looks up into the faces of his friends.

Loki looks at Tony and the memory of picking up the man and tossing him through the window to his death replays in his mind. Juxtapose that with what he did but a few hours ago and all of his other new memories of Tony, Loki finds his heart filled with regret and self-hatred. Loki's eyes pan around looking at everyone else and his gaze lands on Tommy.

"How much did they tell you?" Loki asks Tommy. Tommy crosses his arms, looking heartbroken and angry.

"Enough." Tommy answers not looking at Loki.

"You're still here. Even now you did not abandon me." Loki's eyes tear up as guilt rips through his heart. He'd attacked Midgard specifically to hurt Thor, and he'd enjoyed it. Except now, there is the revelation that Thor had desired him too, for all that time.

"Just answer me this, is Jack still in there? The guy we love; is that you at all or is he gone?"

Tears fall down Loki's face as his mistakes mount up in his mind. In his childhood he'd delighted in following Thor everywhere, because he loved him so. In his adolescence his desire awoke and he discovered a new love dwelling in his heart for the Thunder God. Then jealousy, bitterness, and rivalry took root as Loki was constantly compared to Thor in every way. Thor's plutonic love stopped being enough to make the suffering all worth it. As Thor's coronation approached Loki realized Thor would be required to take a wife and all his fantasies of being Thor's lover would never come to fruition. If he could not have Thor, then he would enslave the man he secretly coveted and competed with the whole of his life. Then everything went to shit and he gave up and let go, falling into space.

He couldn't believe his incredible luck when he survived and fell into the hands of someone that wanted to tear Asgard apart, and offered Loki Midgard as a gift for loyalty. How could he turn down such a beautiful offer of revenge? Hating Thor for making him lose the will to live, Loki delighted in hurting the precious fragile little mortals Thor seemed to cherish so much. But now...

Loki turns his gaze to Thor. "All I ever wanted was you." He forms an ice dagger with his hand, and stabs himself in the neck.

"OH GOD!" Tiffany screams. Many hands engulf Loki as his hand is pulled from his neck to remove the ice dagger. Blood pours down Loki's front and a balled up shirt is pressed to the wound.

"Get him to the infirmary now!" Bruce barks. Loki is hand carried by half a dozen people down the hall to an awaiting gurney. Thor is inconsolable. He wants to hold Loki but he would be in the way and Bruce needs to save him. "Natasha, you're my nurse. Scrub in. Steve you too. Everybody else out!"

"Let me die. Let me die. Let me die. Let me die…" Loki is delirious from the loss of blood.

"Loki, you need to fight. You need to live through this." Natasha entreats.

"Why?" His voice is barely a whisper.

"Because you're pregnant. You're going to be a momma. Thor loves you. You can be together. Don't let go now."

"I gotta sew him up now. He's cut through a lot of blood vessels and nicked the carotid artery." Bruce says as he takes the needle and thread to attack the most important area. Natasha attaches leads to Loki's chest to monitor his heart rate and then puts in an IV and pumps him full of saline.

"I wish we had blood to put in him." She says.

"No one else is the same species. The saline will have to be enough."

Steve remains silent all throughout the surgery. He's familiar with battlefield surgery. On more than one occasion he had to hold down a friend while a limb was amputated because of gangrene. Loki closes his eyes as he loses consciousness.

"His heart rate is low." Bruce says as he continues working. "Steve I need you to go out there and ask Thor if there is anything he can do for us in here. Loki needs help, I don't know if I can save him." Steve leaves the operating room to address everyone.

"Loki has lost a lot of blood. Bruce is sewing him up as fast as he can but we don't know if he will make it. Normally a blood transfusion would be enough to save someone in this predicament but no one else here is even the same species, let alone blood type. Thor is there anything you can do? Anything you have or anyone you can contact to render assistance?"

"Those that have the power to do so would have done so already." Thor chokes out.

"Then I suggest we all pray for him. It is all we have left."

"Pray to whom? Not for nothin' but I'm pretty sure Jesus is probably pissed at him." Billy says.

"My father, for mercy." Thor says.

"He would hear our prayers?" Steve asks.

"Of course, we have always heard the prayers of mortals. It has just been a few centuries since we've received any worship." Thor explains. "Take my hands." Everyone forms a circle and links hands as Thor leads them in prayer.

"Repeat as I do. Odin Alfader, vi bønfalder dig at vise Loke barmhjertighed og straflempelse lige som vi har vist ham. Tilgive ham Alfader som vi har, for sådan er den nåde, som bor i hjerterne hos dødelige mennesker. Gør ham helhed og beskytte babe, der vokser inden for hans Liv, for det er en kongelig barn og din pårørende." The others repeat all that they hear as best they can. When Thor finishes everyone looks up awkwardly and Steve mutters "Amen."

"So how long before we know if he heard us?" Tony asks.

"Hey, out there." Steve nods to the balcony. The ravens are just outside and one of them has a small purple vial dangling from around its neck. Thor rushes to open the door immediately and the raven with the vial flies inside. It lands on Thor's shoulder and he plucks the bottle from it.

"He needs to drink this." Thor says.

"Loki's out cold, but I bet we could put it in the IV bag." Steve looks to Tony for confirmation.

"Yeah, that would work." Steve says.

"Do it." Thor orders. Steve runs back into the operating room with the potion in hand.

"What's that?" Natasha asks.

"I think it's from Thor's dad. He prayed to him for help and those ravens showed up again. Thor says Loki has to drink it but we can put it in the IV bag can't we?"

"Yeah. Here." Natasha takes it and dumps it in. The water in the bag turns purple and feeds into the line in his arm. Bruce continues his work on Loki's neck for several minutes until he notices that the wound is healing very quickly. The bleeding stop and the tissues mend together of their own accord.

"It's working. Looks like I'll have to take out the stitches I just put in." Bruce smiles, feeling much relieved.

"We're not out of the woods yet. We still have to convince Loki to live."

**Notes: Thor's prayer to Odin: **

**Odin Allfather, we beseech you to show Loki mercy and leniency just as we have shown to him. Forgive him Allfather as we have, for such is the grace that dwells in the hearts of mortal men. Make him whole and protect the babe that grows within his womb, for it is a royal child and your kin. **


	15. Chapter 15

"He's recovering. Whatever that stuff was, it saved him. I don't think I would have been able to do it on my own." Bruce says.

"So what do we do now? When he wakes up he's still going to be suicidal." Clint says.

"Loki didn't know he was pregnant when he did that. I told him as he drifted off. Hopefully he'll wake up with a new sense of purpose." Natasha says.

"So he's going to make it?" Tommy asks.

"Yeah." Bruce says. Tommy sighs and looks at his guys.

"We're going to go now. It's been a long day and when he wakes up I'm sure he and Thor will have a lot to talk about so…yeah, we're going to go." Tommy says. There is an air of finality permeating the room and everyone senses that Tommy and the others will not be coming back to the Tower. They've had enough.

"Our deal still stands. You guys delivered the car, so you'll get payment in full. You're welcome to come back and visit you know. We like having you guys around." Tony says.

"Yeah." Tommy looks at Natasha. He feels used. She knew and she didn't tell him. She did tell him that she keeps secrets for a living, but this betrayal hurts too much. "Let's go fellas. I need a drink." The guys pile into the elevator and hit the down button.

"Let them take a moment to breathe tonight. They need it." Natasha says. Though her voice is even, the guys have been around her enough now to know that she is very upset. She really liked Tommy, and that felt very much like a breakup moment.

"Is it safe for me to be with him now?" Thor asks.

"Yes. You are probably the best person for him right now. You have guard duty the rest of the night. I recommend everybody try to get some sleep. We aren't going to get this sorted out tonight." Bruce says.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Thor walks into Loki's recovery room. Bruce and Steve had stripped the bloody clothes off him and put on some grey sweat pants. Shirtless, pale, and fragile looking Thor wants nothing more than to scoop up his love in his arms and never let him go. He climbs onto the bed and spoons next to him, running his fingers through his raven locks.

"Come back to me my love. Stay." Thor nuzzles Loki's neck which is now fully healed, not even displaying a scar. Loki smells of spearmint, snow, and the musk that is the essence of Loki. Loki stirs from the contact and his emerald green eyes open and focus on the man beside him. Hot tears stream down Loki's face as he looks upon Thor.

"How can you love me after all that I've done?" Loki cries.

"How could I not? I always knew there was a good man inside you, needing love and compassion. I finally got to meet him and he is a wonderful person."

"You liked me because I was weak and vulnerable."

"No Loki, not weak. As for being vulnerable, why is that such a terrible thing? You opened your heart to me. Such an act requires vulnerability and a great deal of trust. Love cannot exist without it, and I love you Loki so very much. Do you not see how vulnerable I am in return? You could slay my soul with just a few cruel words."

"Was it a lie?" Loki asks.

"Was what a lie?"

"The baby. Am I really pregnant?"

"Yes my love." Thor's big hand splays across Loki's flat tummy, rubbing the smooth skin with reverence. Loki tears up.

"Did you do it on purpose?"

"No. I didn't know this was possible." Thor says. Loki snorts derisively at that statement. Thor's thick head never ceases to amaze him.

"How could you not know? I am Jotunn Thor! Or did you forget that Frost Giants are hermaphrodites?"

"Honestly I didn't think about that, then again I think on some level I was hoping this would happen." Thor shrugs.

"So you did know, you just didn't care. You never think things through Thor! Our child had better not take after you in the intelligence department."

"What was there to think about Loki? I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want children with you. I belong to you."

"You came to me that very first night after meeting me as Jack. That wasn't some rash decision. How long have you been attracted to me?"

"The whole of my life I think." Thor answers. Loki sobs as the fresh horror of all that he has done hits him. Thor pulls him close and lets the salty tears wet his chest.

"I've wanted you for so long! So long. And then I hated you because you could never be mine, and because you were better than me at everything and because I knew one day you would share your bed with a woman." Loki's breath catches in his throat and he chokes on his saliva. "I decided that if I couldn't have you then no one could. The pain was too much, seeing you every day and not being allowed to touch you. Why didn't you tell me you felt this way?"

"For the same reason you did not. It was forbidden, shameful, and criminal for us to touch one another in such a way. I tried to tell you, wanted to tell you. I begged you to come home, but I was a coward afraid to confess my love while the ravens were circling. I had hoped to have more private time with you, but I was interrupted."

"When Tony smashed into you in the woods, and then the soldier came too. I remember. We are the marionettes of fate are we not? Dancing for their amusement as they pull our strings and watch our hearts break."

"Not anymore Loki. We make our own fate now. I would ask you, what you want of me, for I wish to give all. You are my mate and you carry my child inside you. I would have no other in my bed ever again. I would have you at my side for however many short years you have left." Thor's heart aches with the knowledge that Loki will die far sooner than he is ready for. But Loki looks at him quizzically, and then understands the meaning of his statement.

"Thor, I am not mortal anymore. I am myself again, fully restored. I even have my magic back. I can feel my seidr flowing through me."

"Just as I was that day when you sent the Destroyer to kill me. I became worthy of Mjolnir again, just has you have become worthy of Asgard again."

"Asgard, bah! What love have the people of Asgard ever shown me? I have no friends there as you well know. In fact the only true friends I have ever had are all right here. I have no desire to return home anytime soon. This is home, at least for now. I want to give birth here, surrounded by people that I know care about me."

"But you do have people back home that care about you. Mother and Father and me…"

"…and no one else! That's my point Thor. Would you have me waddle the halls of the palace, having every set of eyes sending glares of derision at my swollen womb? The people would surely see it as nothing more than another plot to regain the throne. I'm not raising my baby in that atmosphere. I won't."

"Does that mean you will not try to harm yourself again?" The hurt in Thor's voice leaves a deep pang in Loki's chest.

"If Odin ordered you to abandon me would you?"

"No, never again. I am yours body and soul. I am devoted to you and our child. We are family now and we move as one."

"I can't face them." Loki's green eyes are tinged with the redness of too many tears. Thor pulls him closer to comfort him.

"They would grant you forgiveness if you would but ask for it. I think some of them already have."

"I am a god, I don't need their forgiveness." Loki says reflexively, but Thor can tell he doesn't mean a word of it.

"You are the god of lies, and you are lying to yourself. You crave their forgiveness Loki. You would not have harmed yourself if you did not feel remorse for your actions. You care about them, love them even. You cannot hide behind a mask now. No one will believe you."

"I can't stay here and I can't go home."

"Of course you can stay here."

"How? How can I look them in the eyes everyday knowing what I've done?

"Then come home to Asgard with me."

"No." Loki pouts. Thor chuckles at his predicament and Loki glares at him.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"I don't know."

"They've all retired for the night and we should as well. We can talk with them in the morning." Thor kisses Loki's hair and Loki's nose traces Thor's jawline. He sniffs Thor's scent, reveling in the base instinct it arouses in him of safety and bonding. He tilts his head up and meets Thor's lips with his own. Thor's thick soft lips latch to his thin ones and they part open to taste one another.

"Oh Loki." Thor mutters.

"Say my name again." Loki purrs.

"Loki." Thor's hands rake down Loki chest and arms. "Loki, Loki, Loki, Loki…" Loki tugs at Thor's t-shirt and pulls it over Thor's head. His palms splay against Thor's firm bronzed pecs. He can feel Thor's heart beating fast. They embrace each other again, their kisses and touches more heated and needful. Thor tugs on Loki's sweat pants which slip down his hips easily. Loki unbuttons Thor's jeans and the man has to stand to remove them. Thor removes his boxers as well, standing before Loki naked and erect briefly before crawling on top of him.

Loki wraps his legs around Thor's hips immediately. His fingers tangle into golden locks as their mouths crash together once more. Thor's lips trace down to Loki's neck and he nibbles the soft skin there. Loki moans and shivers.

"Make love to me." Loki mumbles into Thor's hair. Thor aligns his shaft with Loki's entrance and pushes in slowly. "Ohhh! Thor! Ah!" More tears fall from Loki's eyes.

"Ah Loki! Loki! Min eskalde. I've wanted to call your name so many times." A growl rumbles deep in Thor's throat. Thor sets a slow pace, allowing them the breath to continue kissing. Thor gently gyrates his hips. He props himself up on his forearms so as not to put his full weight on Loki. Every inch of their fronts is in contact. Loki's manhood is smashed between their chiseled stomachs and hard from the sweat and friction. Their fingers entwine and Thor guides Loki's arms above his head. He increases his pace, adjusting the angle to maximize pleasure for them both.

"We are one my love."

"Thor! I need your knot!" Loki cries out, making Thor growl like a wild beast.

"Come for me, Loki. Let go and come for me." Thor thrusts into Loki harshly then and Loki spills all over his stomach, keening from the release. Thor continues his brutal pace until he feels his cock swell and fill Loki's passage completely.

"LOKI!" Thor pants as he clings to his love. Locked together and facing one another, they have nothing but time to get out their feelings. They spend the night hashing out 3000 years of pent up longing, jealousy, and unrequited love until they are too tired to keep their eyes open.

**For those of you that might be wondering if this thing is almost over, it's not. We've still got a pregnancy to get through. Plus Steve and Bucky still need to find each other, and Natasha and Tommy need to reconcile, and Odin and Frigga need to make an appearance as well.**


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm not feeling well. I think I need to stay in bed." Loki says as he pulls the blanker further up his shoulder. Thor is not fooled. Loki is avoiding confrontation.

"Up. The sooner we have this talk with the others the sooner this can be over. It will be good for everyone."

"They hate me."

"They used to hate you. Show them you are still the man they fell in love with these past few weeks."

"I am still him, but I am also myself again. I feel at odds with myself."

"Who do you want to be?"

"Jack is innocent, humble, and beloved by all around him. I am not a humble creature Thor. Nor am I patient or self-assured as Jack was. He had more confidence than I. He believed in himself a lot more than I do. He had friends that believe in him. I do not. I only have Fandral and Volstagg and Hogun and Sif and the rest of Asgard constantly comparing me to you."

"You're wrong about that. Those people out there care about you; they simply need a reason to continue to do so. They won't compare you to me, but they will compare you to who you were two years ago. You have changed Loki."

"I was happier as a peasant than as a prince. My title has brought me nothing but pain."

"Then let it go. Walking around the tower reminding everyone that you are a god and a prince will only alienate them. Humility suits you. You are more content."

"Humility and humiliation feel too much alike for my taste."

"They are not alike at all. Putting on a haughty facade serves you ill. Come now. No more stalling."

Loki has dressed in black slacks and a green dress shirt. His chin length hair, which used to flow free, is slicked back harshly like the old days. Not a hair out of place. They walk out to the common area and are greeted by the smell of breakfast. Steve is in the kitchen sizzling bacon as Natasha carries plates and bowls full of scrambled eggs, pancakes, and fruit to the dining table.

"Hey you're up!" Bruce smiles. Everyone turns and give Loki a tense forced smile. They are all nervous and worried.

"Good morning." Loki forces his voice to be louder than it wants to be.

"Come on. We have orange juice." Natasha says. The group files in and everyone takes up a seat and starts filling their plates. Loki's eyes lock with Tony's.

"I can't do this." Loki's voice cracks. He looks away. Thor arms come around him quickly to hold him in place. Loki is hyperventilating.

"It is alright Min Escalde. You are among friends."

"Why haven't you killed me?" He says to Tony. Thor pets Loki's head and runs his fingers through his hair, shushing him. Tony gets up from his seat and walks around the table and crouches next to Loki.

"I'm not going to lie to you because I know you are too smart for that. I still have nightmares because of what you did. I will for the rest of my life. I know that. You threw me out a window and tried to kill me. I survived. Since the moment we found you, I've been watching you, waiting for you to turn. The guy that threw me out the window had not an ounce of remorse in him. You do. And if you feel a need to pay penance, don't. You might be the guy that threw me out a window but you are also the guy that pulled me from a flaming car wreck and I forgive you." Tony pats Loki on the shoulder and gives it a good squeeze before returning to his seat.

Loki suddenly has an intense interest in the shape of the bacon on his plate and refuses to look up.

"You see? It is not as bad as you feared." Thor's gentle voice attempts to calm and sooth.

"IT IS WORSE!" Loki screams. Thor pulls him completely into his lap then and Loki balls uncontrollably into his shoulder. He feels sick with guilt.

"Loki? Everyone is really excited about the baby. I'd like to take you shopping this afternoon. Do you want to go?" Natasha asks.

"I want to go with you." Pepper says. "We could call Tiffany and ask her to come too. Would you like that?" At the mention of Tiffany's name Loki's sobs get even louder. Pepper cringes.

"Okay, well it could just be the three of us." She says quickly.

"She'll never forgive me." Loki cries into Thor's shoulder.

"Tiffany and Tommy just need time to digest all the information that hit them yesterday. We can go visit them in a couple days if you want." Natasha says. Loki turns to look at Natasha.

"And you, do you forgive me?"

"You know I do. Come shopping with me later. It'll make you feel better."

"I would like that." Loki wipes a tear away as he chokes down his sobs.

"You want to be punished don't you?" Steve asks Loki. Loki looks at him with vulnerable eyes. Everyone turns to look at Steve, not all of them are happy about his statement. "A lot of people died because of what you did. If you want to make right with our people you could do something. Something like help repair the city or something. It would give you something to do and help out the people you hurt."

"Yes." Loki visibly relaxes. Yes that is what he really wants. He wants to fix what he broke. "I want to help."

"Alright. We can arrange that." Steve tucks into his eggs. He considers the matter closed. Loki breathes a sigh of relief and finally eats his food. He feels ravenous and incredibly thirsty. He downs three glasses of orange juice in quick succession, making everyone around him smile.

XxXxXxXx

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Nat asks Loki as they wander down the aisle of a baby furniture store.

"I don't know, and I may well be carrying more than one."

"Twins?"

"Or triplets, maybe quadruplets. Thor is a fertility god after all. They would be fraternal, not identical." Loki explains.

"Would that be hard on you? Giving birth to more than one is really hard on humans."

"I don't know. Unfortunately I do not know as much about Jotunn anatomy as I should, beyond their weak points for slaying them efficiently on the battlefield." Loki is standing in front of a crib. It is lovely. Too lovely. "Good lord! Look at the price tag on this!" Loki gawks at the $2000 price tag on the ultra-high end deluxe luxury baby sleeping quarters.

"You have changed."

"I grew up in a palace where all my clothes were tailored made and hand crafted. An army of servants kept my vast living chambers spotless and sparkling. I never did laundry or cooked for myself, and I was horrible to my chambermaids. I appreciated nothing."

"And now you know how to do an oil change. Let's buy it." Natasha says.

"Are you mad? That's half a month's wages. I can get one for a quarter of the price and it will still be ridiculously expensive, and luxurious. We need to shop around. We should go to The Bronx. There are lots of shops near my apartment filled with reasonably priced items."

"You sure you want to head out that way? We could bump into people that you may not be ready to talk to."

"You're right. I'm not ready yet, and they probably aren't either. Let's head to Queens."

"What are you going to do about your old apartment anyway?"

"I just paid rent last week, but I should give them notice soon I suppose. Aside from some clothing and a handful of personal items, there is not much there I need to take with me. The furniture wasn't even mine to begin with. It's a decent sized apartment and rent controlled. The neighborhood is nice too. I should give it to someone that deserves it."

"So what are you going to do when you start to show? I mean you are a very pretty man, but I can spot your Adam's apple from a mile away."

"You think I'm pretty?" Loki quirks a smile at her.

"Don't let it go to your head."

"Now that I have my magic back, casting an illusion will not be a problem. Everyone will simply think I am another pregnant woman."

Natasha pulls a cute pink onesie off the rack and puts it over Loki's stomach. It reads "Mommy's little angle".

"Look it fits!" Natasha says. Loki grabs the price tag.

"$50! We need to get the hell out of here."


	17. Chapter 17

"Gotcha." The tranquilizer Steve fired hits Bucky right in the neck. The man makes a run for it but the drug in the dart is powerful enough to knock out a superhuman like Steve. Bucky collapses onto the ground within seconds. Steve picks him up and carries the heavy man as best he can out to the awaiting SUV.

"Holy shit you got him." Clint runs up and helps Steve load Bucky. "We've got about an hour before that stuff wears off, if your own test results are anything to go by."

"We'll have to tie him up, just in case. We can't risk him escaping again." Steve says. The car ride back to the tower is nerve racking for both men. They both know how Bucky will react if he wakes up with his limbs bound while in a moving vehicle. Even tied up and drugged the man is still dangerous. Fighting the city traffic they get back to the tower garage with only 15 minutes to spare. The elevator ride up is long and tense. They get to the holding floor and lay him down on a bed just as Bucky is coming to. They exit quickly and lock the door just in time.

Bucky sits up quickly and uses his massive strength and metal arm to break the shackles apart like butter. He growls as he bangs his arm against the glass but it will not shatter.

"Bucky stop!" Steve yells at him.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Bucky yells.

"I am your friend Bucky. It's me, it's Steve. Little Steve Rogers from Brooklyn. You remember when I was sickly and always getting my ass kicked. You always looked out for me. Now I'm looking out for you. You're memories are a mess. I'm going to help you remember who you are."

Bucky paces back and forth like a caged panther muttering things in Russian. Steve picks up on some things, which he learned will fighting in Russia, but he is hardly fluent. He'll ask Nat to watch the feed and tell him everything Bucky is saying.

"I'm with you. I won't leave you behind again."

XxXxXxXx

"Loki, why have you turned my bar into the Fortress of Solitude?" Tony yells as he looks at the newly added ice dome that is covering up Tony's favorite part of the tower. The couch cushions are missing too.

"It's mine!" Loki snarls. He peers out at Tony through a little eye slit in the ice.

"Look man, I don't know that much about your anatomy but I'm pretty sure booze is bad for pregnant people." Tony tries to reach in and grab a bottle of rum, but Loki makes a cat like sound, the low growling sound they usually make right before they scratch the crap out of somebody. If Loki had cat ears, they would be laying back in a sign of anger. "What the fuck? Fuck it. Keep it! Thor! Thor your house pet is not declawed!" Tony yells as he walks down the hall looking for Loki's mate.

"Yes, Anthony what is it?"

"Come look! Your baby mama is acting like a leopard about to pounce. If he starts peeing on things to mark his territory I'm kicking both of you out."

"I am sorry. I noticed his odd behavior yesterday. He has been hording all my dirty clothes and will not let me wash them. I think he has been sleeping on top of them." Thor approaches the ice dome gingerly and speaks softly to Loki.

"Loki my love, do you need anything? You don't need to stay in there you know. It is safe out here. See." Thor stretches his arms wide and does a spin for good measure.

"NO! No this is my spot. Tony can find his own birthing spot!"

"BIRTHING SPOT!"

"Loki, darling we have medical facilities where that is done. They are far superior to the bar. The bar is full of dirt and germs, and I'm sure if you look really hard there must be some dried vomit back there hiding somewhere."

"I resent that. My cleaning ladies do a very good job." Tony argues, but Thor shoots him a look that tells him to shut the hell up. "Oh right! Yeah, it's filthy back there. You don't want to give birth in there. Come build your igloo in the medical wing. No one will care if you build it in there. Especially me."

"It's too bright in there. I don't like it. It doesn't smell right either. Too clean. No Thor smell."

"Darling we can make it just as smelly as you like. If you come with me I promise to work up a good sweat in there while we do other things. Alright?" Thor tries to be encouraging and smooth.

"I want sex. And I'm hungry. Why aren't you bringing me things?" Loki pokes his head out of his ice fortress like a skittish feral animal.

"I'll bring you anything you want to eat if you come with me. I'll even ravish you for hours if you like." Thor makes hand gestures to encourage Loki to step closer to him.

"See there, that wasn't so…" Tony was advancing towards Loki but jumps back quickly.

"HISSSSSS" Loki hisses at Tony as he runs into Thor's arms while holding a ball of dirty laundry.

"Shhh. There, there now. We'll go build a nest we both like." Thor leads him away. Tony watches as Thor pets Loki's head as Loki says nonsensical things that make him cringe.

"You don't love me. You haven't mated me once all day. It's because I'm fat isn't it?"

"I am sorry I neglected you. I promise to knot you at least twice every day from now on my beautiful one."

"I want smoked salmon, mint chip ice cream, and raw potatoes for dinner."

"Of course."

"This t-shirt you're wearing right now really smells like you. I'm keeping it."

Tony watches them leave. "Fucking crazy bag of cats." He goes into the ice dome to fetch some alcohol and slips and falls on his ass for his trouble.

"Odin if you can hear me, you owe me big." Tony mutters.

When Thor and Loki reach the infirmary Loki shoves Thor onto the gurney and scratches his clothes off in ribbons.

"Loki, darling! Gently….gently…" Loki strips quickly and mounts Thor without foreplay or preamble. Thor watches his massive cock disappear into Loki in one smooth stroke. Loki bounces on him; every inch of flesh on Loki's sinewy body jiggles and vibrates with the violent movement. Loki's once firm chest is showing just the tiniest sign of fatty flesh, a change only Thor would notice. Loki's firm six pack abs are now covered by a layer of fat, again a change only Thor would be aware of. Thor reaches down and gently strokes Loki's flailing cock, making his lover shudder. Loki mewls from the wrench in his gut and his seed spills all over Thor's hand and stomach. He braces himself against Thor, panting as his body quakes.

Thor, however, is still not done and grabs Loki's hips, thrusting up sharply.

"Ah!" Loki tosses his head back and cries out in pleasure. Thor sits up and then stands, having Loki wrap his legs around him as he carries Loki to the nearest wall to brace him against it. Thor holds Loki up off the ground as he pounds into him hard. He claws down Thor's back leaving red trails that bleed. He then bites into Thor's neck leaving a mark for all to see. Thor takes the hint and returns the favor. He bites Loki's neck hard, earning a pleased whine from his paramour.

Thor growls like a wild bilgesnipe when he comes. Drenched in sweat and filled with Thor's come, Loki makes a purring sound that causes his chest to vibrate. Thor takes them back over to the gurney to cuddle and rest as the knot does its work.

"Does it smell better in here?"

"Much."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Where are Loki and Thor?" Bruce asks as he, Tony, Pepper, Nat, Clint, and Steve all sit down for dinner.

"Their busy building a birthing spot in the infirmary." Tony's snippy tone gets everyone's attention.

"Is that what that was in the living room?"

"Yeah. Freaking crazy pregnant alien hissed at me when I tried to go into MY BAR and get a bottle of MY BOOZE in my own house!" Tony whines. Bruce chuckles.

"He's just nesting, it'll pass."

"I thought you were trying to quit." Clint teases.

"Oh shut up."

"So you guys finally got Bucky today?" Nat asks.

"Yeah, he's down in the holding cell. Now that I have him, I don't know what I'm going to do with him. He's kind of like Jack, only worse in a way. Jack didn't know anything about his past but he was clear headed and easy to talk to. Bucky has these fragmented bits he remembers but he doesn't seem to recognize me at some times, and then others he will just stare at me like he might. On top of that, we have him imprisoned which is only feeding his instinct to run. I don't know where to begin."

"Clint and I are both familiar with the brash washing techniques he endured; only his case is extreme. Steve, I know it is early on, but you may need to accept that Bucky will never be okay. He's like a young healthy Alzheimer's patient that has the ability to snap people's necks. It may never be safe to let him out."

"I have to try."


	18. Chapter 18

Loki still doesn't like the infirmary. He needs something more secure, something to keep his baby safe from predators. Thor is gone. He went hunting somewhere with the others and is not back yet. He should be here! He should be bringing him pelts and meat. Loki sticks his head out into the hallway. This floor is just below the one that he and Thor reside in and two below the clubhouse. He sniffs the air trying to sense the presence of other people but smells nothing. There is no one here. On the other side of this floor are the holding cells. What is more secure than a prison cell?

The fact that Tony has put in prison cells in Avengers Tower is not widely known. It was Loki himself that inspired their construction. When HYDRA came out and tried to take over SHIELD a few months ago their necessity became apparent. But Loki doesn't care about any of that right now. He's angry that Thor had to leave early and unexpectedly this morning for they could mate. He doesn't feel right without it.

Thor has taken to waking early every morning and slipping inside Loki while he still sleeps to knot him. Sometimes Loki wakes up, but most morning he's so exhausted he sleeps right through it. Thor ruts him quickly to climax and then falls back asleep, giving the knot time to deflate.

Loki goes into several rooms but dismisses them. They are not comfortable or shaped right. He then comes upon a locked room and smiles. Locks mean safety. Loki does a quick little chant and the seal on the door releases. He walks in to find a man in a glass cell glaring at him like he is the enemy. Clearly this stranger doesn't want anyone else in his birthing spot. However, there is another glass cell directly across from the stranger and Loki goes straight for it. The walls are hard and clear like ice. It has its bathroom facilities and size of it is large but not too large. It's only missing Thor's smell and some comforts. The bed in the cell is small and minimal, but Loki doesn't care about that. He plans on sleeping on Thor's clothes anyway.

"Who are you?"

"I am Loki, and you are?"

"I don't know. I was a soldier. People used to refer to me as the asset. People here keep calling me Bucky but that doesn't feel right either."

"Bucky? As in James Barnes, Captain America's long lost friend? The one that survived the fall off the train and was transformed into a killing machine called the Winter Soldier?"

"Who is Captain America?"

"You should know. You fought him a few months back and almost killed him. He should have died but you changed your mind about killing him and spared him instead. You pulled him from the water. He's the one that shoved you into that cell. Don't you remember?"

"No."

"You're even more lost than I was. No wonder he was so desperate to collect you." Loki turns and leaves to go get his things. Bucky watches the strange pale man as he makes multiple trips carrying a mountain of dirty clothes and several pillows to include couch cushions.

"What are you doing?" Bucky watches Loki with fascination. This strange man is moving into a prison cell like it is an apartment or something. And why is he bringing all those dirty clothes with him?

"Making myself comfortable." Loki says.

"In a prison cell?"

"Yours is a prison. I can come and go as I please."

"That doesn't explain why you would choose to stay in one. Who are you?"

"I told you. I am Loki." Loki stops what he is doing and studies the man. "Do you remember who put you in that cell?"

"No." Bucky says.

"You are a damaged thing aren't you?" Loki looks in the eyes of the metal armed soldier finding a trained killer and a lost boy all in one.

XxXxXxXxXx

Thor, Steve, Tony, Nat, and Clint all return from a run on a Hydra facility. Among the many things they recovered, one of the items was Loki's scepter. Tony stashes it in his vault with the tesseract the moment they return. Steve grabs food from the kitchen and heads straight for the elevator. He enters the locked room to find Loki curled up on a pile of clothes napping while clutching a body length pillow that has been stuff into one of Thor's t-shirts. Loki is snuggling it like it is the real thing, drool and heavy snores coming from mouth. Steve stares at Loki with a look on his face before shaking his head and turning his attention to the real reason he came here.

"Bucky. You must be hungry. I brought you dinner." Steve puts the tray and glass of milk into the security box. Bucky's harden gaze softens when he looks at Steve's face. He knows this man. He thinks.

"It's not exactly gourmet but it's better than anything we got back during the war. Do you remember when you were a Howling Commando? Do you remember Brooklyn?" Steve pulls up a chair to talk to Bucky as the man eats.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Why does my heart ache when I look at you? Who are you?"

"Steve Rogers. I used to look different. Shorter. Scrawnier. But then something wonderful happened to me. We fought in the war together. But before than you and I were just a couple of kids from Brooklyn. I used to pick fights with guys twice my size, get my ass kicked. But you always looked out for me. You often saved me from my own stupidity and stubbornness. After the serum, you served with me. You fell from a train. I thought you died."

"Why am I in this cell?"

"Where would you go if I let you out?"

"I can't tell you that." Bucky says. He has no idea where he would go. The sewers perhaps, initially to hide. After that, he'd figure it out. He's not going to tell that to this stranger, however.

"You don't have anywhere to go. The people that used to keep you have been apprehended. You can't go back to wherever you were staying before. You are free to start over and have a normal life, the life you should have had years ago."

"I'm free?" Bucky looks around at his surroundings.

"I'm sorry. I know it doesn't look that way right now. I want to let you out. I do. But I want you stay here with me, to heal and recover. You can't heal and recover if you are constantly on the run. This is a safe place for you. I just need you to see that."

"Why do you want me to stay with you?"

"Because I am your friend, and I am with you until the end of the line." Steve's face emotes such sincerity and longing. Against his better judgment, Bucky trusts this man.

"You seem to know a lot about me. What is my name?"

"You are James Barnes of Brooklyn. We grew up together in the same neighborhood. It was a tough place for a guy like me. My lungs were underdeveloped. I was 4-F. I remember the day we both got our draft notices. We went down to the recruiter hall for our examinations. They stamped me 4-F immediately while they issued you your orders to report to basic training. I was devastated. The thing about the war that frightened me most was that you might not return to me."

"You look like little Stevie in the face. You sound like him. You have his personality." Bucky is still unsure.

"And then the serum happened. The Army wouldn't take me, not as I was. But a man saw me, saw my desire and commitment to fight for my country and took me into an experiment program. It was designed to make super soldiers. I was the first and the last that he created before he was murdered. Dr. Zola tried to duplicate the experiment on you with some limited success."

"Is that why I can't remember you?"

"That's part of it. Yeah. I can't tell you how much it means to me knowing you are back from the dead. Everyone else has died of old age, except for Peggy. She's still around, barely. You are still young. If we can just get your memories fixed, it can be like old times again. You can fight at my side and reminisce about old times. I would finally have somebody around that doesn't make me feel like a relic from another era. For all those times you saved my ass, I can finally return the favor."

Loki watches the entire exchange through hooded eyes. If ever there was any doubt in his mind that Steve is in love with this man, it is gone. Moreover, on some level, Bucky desires him as well, or he used to. He just doesn't remember right now. Unfortunately Steve is blind to his own affections and desires. He'll never admit it to anyone, let alone himself, that he desires a romantic relationship the dark haired lost boy in the cell.

Loki likes his new nesting spot. He's keeping it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh the smut and feels! I went and watched Ultron last night! It was awesome! I just wished I hadn't been sick with a cough and fever. Seriously, I had the shivers and felt like shit and I still went. I can't wait for the movie to come out on DVD so I can watch all the deleted scenes. There are so many plot points that aren't fully explained or explored and I guess there was like an extra hour of shot footage that didn't make it into the final cut. I was missing Loki in this new Avenger movie. Can't wait for Thor Ragnorak.**

It becomes obvious to Steve after a couple of weeks that Bucky's short term memory is shot. Years of having his memory wiped clean has taken its toll and he is incapable of retaining information for more than a few days. It's just like Peggy all over again. Steve is beginning to fear that he will never be able to let Bucky out.

Loki's initial skittishness has finally calmed down a bit. For a while there the paranoia hit a peak and he refused to leave the cell at all. Thor only managed to coax him out with the promise of sex. Steve sits outside Bucky's cell trying in vain to get through to his friend.

"That man is gone. Where did he go?"

"He's with his…um…friend." Steve says.

"They are more than friends. He's a strange one." Bucky says.

"Yeah, Loki is a horse of a different color."

"I've never seen two men touch one another the way they do. They speak to each other as though they are lovers."

"That's because they are." Steve's voice chokes a bit as he stuffs down an emotion, a desire he has been taught is wrong. Bucky's smoldering brown eyes bore into Steve and he can't help but wonder if it is Bucky looking at him or the Winter Soldier. A small smile pricks up at the corners of Bucky's lips and a hope blooms in Steve he wishes did not exist.

"Loki's friend reminds me of you. Big and blonde. Warm and strong. They make each other very happy."

The door to the holding area opens. Clint and Nat come running in with an empty laundry hamper and make a B-line straight for Loki's cell.

"Operation Crusty Boxers is a go." Clint says dramatically to Jarvis.

"I thought it was Operation Skid Marks." Natasha says. They snicker as they ball up everything that Loki pilfered. Steve and Bucky watch as Clint leaves with the hamper while Natasha stays behind to bleach the cell. Steve smiles at her, chuckling softly to himself.

"So is Thor in on this or are you guys just being helpful?" Steve asks.

"Thor's in on it. He's been washing and wearing the same set of clothes all this past week. He wants his stuff back."

"Loki's going to have a fit."

"Actually Thor said his nesting instinct is tapering down. We're all hoping it was just some hormone induced phase."

"Yeah. Me too." Steve says. Natasha looks at Bucky, assessing him. She can tell by his posture that he is still in soldier mode. If Steve were to open the cell, Bucky would strike like a tiger being released from a cage.

Natasha opens her mouth and speaks to him in Russian. "He's not your enemy. I am. I know what you are and what you were. I know you think you can manipulate him, and you probably can, but not me. He is being honest with you when he tells you he was once your friend. He loves you. Your brain is fucked and as long as you are deemed a threat to the public, we will never let you out. I know remembering is hard, even painful, but this man would die for you. So don't kill him."

"Whoever I was in another life, I am not that man anymore. He is in love with a dream. I am a killer. I know nothing else." He replies in Russian.

"You're wrong. You wanted to get caught." She says. Natasha turns to leave and Steve follows her out of the room.

"Hey, what did you say to him?"

"I backed you up. Reiterated that he can trust you."

"What did he say?"

"He's like any soldier that has been in combat too long. The battle is still raging inside his head. He's like a porcupine. He needs tenderness and love to get better, but to do that you have to hug his lethal sharp edges."

Steve's hand rakes down his face. He needs a break. "I'm going to go make some lunch for me and Bucky. You want anything?"

"No, I already ate. Go relax. Watch some television or something. Get your mind off Bucky for a while. You need it. I can make him lunch."

"No. I don't want to stop now. I feel like I'm making progress." Steve lies. He fears a short break will turn into giving up. He doesn't want to do that yet.

"Alright."

XxXxXxXxXx

Nestled under a mountain of pillows on their bed, Loki and Thor are curled up into one another.

"You see how much better this is to that cell?"

"Yes. I must admit the bed is much more comfortable, and it smells like you."

"So what was so appealing about the cell?"

"I don't know. Security and seclusion mostly. For some strange reason I feel nervous around large groups of people now. I liked the idea of locked doors."

"You do know our bedroom door locks."

"Yes. I feel like a fool."

"You're not a fool, just a good mother trusting her instincts. You wanted to protect our babe from predators. It's only natural." Thor nuzzles into Loki's neck, earning him a purr for his tenderness. Thor's big golden hand glides over the smooth skin of Loki's flat belly that is just beginning to develop a hard curve.

"Speaking of instincts, I have a suspicion about our dear old soldier friend."

"Steven?"

"Aye."

"What suspicion?"

"That he secretly covets his friend's cock. His love for the man is more than plutonic. I am sure of it."

"What of his damaged friend?"

"I'm not sure. His mind is even more broken than mine. I think he would return Steve's affections if he could remember who they once were to each other, but I am not entirely certain if the _desire_ is there." Loki rolls onto his side at looks into Thor's eyes, contemplating something.

"Thor, would you indulge me with something?"

"Hmm?"

"I think we should go down to the cell and make love in front of him. Steve too if we are lucky enough to have both of them present. I think it would be beneficial to them both to see us together in that way."

"Loki I'm not one for such exhibition."

"Oh yes you are! You can't spar with Fandral unless there are at least a dozen people watching you smash him into the dirt."

"That is different."

"Not really. Once you get past your initial shyness, you'll enjoy it, I'm sure."

"Do you really think it would help them?"

"I do."

"When do you want to do this?"

"Well, I am rather randy for a second round." Loki drags the pad of his foot up Thor's shin.

"Now? Ah…um…we can't do it now." Thor looks guilty.

"Why not?"

"Well…I…um…I'm not ready."

"The cell is being cleaned out isn't it?" Loki's flatly intones.

"You caught me. Natasha and Clint are washing my clothes as we speak." Thor gives a guilty smile. Loki huffs and gives him the evil eye. "Oh don't look at me like that! I need my underwear back. I'm tired of washing and wearing the same pair."

"Fine! What do you need underwear for anyway? You should just keep your cock inside me where it belongs." Loki mutters angrily.

"That would make walking rather difficult." Thor tries to reason with him.

"Then don't leave the bed."

"If you want me to ravish you in the cell, we'll have to."

XxXxXxXxXx

Bucky paces back and forth in his cell. He can't remember how long he has been trapped here, but he needs to get out. He's getting hungry and he doesn't know if anyone is going to come back and feed him. The door the room opens and two men walk and head to the other cell across from his. The one with black hair looks familiar. The blonde one does too, but less so. He watches as they pull the thin mattress off the narrow bed frame and put it on the ground along with the blanket and pillow. Bucky's heart races as he watches the men begin to undress. Men don't touch each other like that! They just don't!

The big blonde stands behind and kisses the neck of the thin pale one. The dark haired one makes eye contact with Bucky then and Bucky feels an unexpected arousal from the predatory gaze of the man in the other cell. He can only recall feeling something like that for one other person in his life, little Stevie from Brooklyn. His giant lion heart in his weak fragile body. Bucky had longed to hold him and keep him safe in a way that was frowned upon in those days. Little Stevie never knew where Bucky's devotion to him came from, only that he was grateful for it. Bucky had to content himself with a simple and devoted friendship, though he had longed for so much more.

"Oh Thor…take me my love." Bucky doesn't understand. Why are these men doing this in front of him? Why do they want him to watch this? Bucky sees Thor's cock then and instantly becomes hard himself. Thor kisses down Loki's front until he is kneeling before the man. When Thor's sweet lips come into contact with Loki's flesh, Bucky forces himself to look away. His whole body shakes with need. He cannot drown out the moans or sounds of lips sucking and smacking from across the room. He turns back to look only to see Loki's orgasmic face as Thor swallows him down. Thor's own cock is hard and thick with need and Loki lies down on his back and wraps his legs around Thor's hips.

Bucky has the perfect view to see Thor's cock glide inside those firm milky mounds of flesh. Thor tongues at Loki's collar bone as Loki lazily slides his hands up and down Thor's back. Their hips grind together slowly.

"You are so beautiful my love. Your hair is like the raven. It is glorious."

"Your eyes are like the ocean. I could drown in them Thor. I want to, every night." The soft sweet keening from them both is tender and unexpected for Bucky. It feels like such a private moment and he continues to wonder why they would share it with him. Loki looks over at Bucky then, a smile of contentment on his face. He turns back to Thor and gives him a languid kiss.

"Bucky I brought lunch. I hope you like roast beef…." Steve walks in and the tray he was carrying smashes to the ground. Thor is pistoning into Loki rapidly now, but they continue to mutter sweet nothings as they mate.

"I have loved you for so long my darling." Thor says.

"We wasted so much time waiting." Their velvet lips brush together as they share breath. Steve notices Bucky then who is staring at the couple with one hand pressed to the glass and the other trying poorly to cover an erection. Bucky's eyes meet Steve's. Raw desire electrifies the room. Without thought Steve's feet march forward towards Bucky's cell and he places a hand upon the glass to match Bucky's. Pain is etched into Steve face as a tear escapes his left eye.

"I love you." He grits out. He turns and flees from the room in shame.

"Damn it." Loki mutters.

**Also, no sign of Bucky in the new Ultron movie. Where is he right now? What is he doing? Is he going to show up in Captain America: Civil War? I hope so. Anyway, pray for me. I feel like I've contracted gynoherpysiphilitis with typhoid and tuberculosis on the side. Just shoot me. Take me out back, shoot me and turn me into glue.**


	20. Chapter 20

Natasha stares at the front of Tommy's auto shop. It has been two months since the revelation. She gave him space but she can't take the wait anymore. She hopes enough time has passed to dull his anger over what happened. She is prepared for a brutal tongue lashing. The guys are all busy turning wrenches when Natasha walks in. All work grinds to a halt.

"Hey ah, go take a break guys." Tommy says. Billy, Dale, and Pete all take their leave, though they don't venture far.

"Hi."

"Hi. How's Jack?"

"He's good. He and Thor hashed it out and we all had a long talk. His pregnancy has been interesting."

"Does he look pregnant? I'm having a hard time imagining it. I know he's an alien but it's still weird to me."

"Not yet. He still has a ways to go." An awkward silence follows forcing Tommy to blurt out what he really wants to say.

"It doesn't bother you that he's responsible for killing thousands of people?"

"It should. I know it should, but it doesn't. Loki is trying to make amends. He's not like he was before, during the attack. He's better. You made him a better person."

"You lied to me."

"Yes. I told you I keep secrets for a living. That one in particular was a hard one to keep. I knew it would devastate you and the guys. I'm not sorry I kept it."

"You're not sorry? Who the hell are you to decide shit like that? I had a right to know!"

"And are you happier for knowing? Or do you wish the truth never came out? You miss him. I know you do. I miss you."

"What kind of a person does that make me hanging out with a guy that did all that terrible stuff?"

"A forgiving man. Tommy, you transformed him into a good and loving person. He feels remorse. You saw that for yourself. He was a monster before, and he held no value for human life. Now, now he would sooner die than inflict harm upon another person. You did that to him. He misses you guys. During the battle, Loki threw Tony out a window in the tower and tried to kill him. That same guy pulled him from a flaming car wreck. Tony forgives him. They've come that far together. I think you can too."

"What do you want Natasha?'

"I am Agent Natasha Romanova. I'm an Avenger, a spy, and an assassin. I've killed people. I've lied to people close to me and I suffer from deep and horrific scars that haunt my dreams at night. And I am asking you to date me." Natasha's eyes are great big pools of vulnerability and need. She looks so damn beautiful.

"You can't lie to me anymore! You understand? You can't do shit like that to me. If there's bad stuff coming our way you tell me. I can't be there to support you if I don't know what's going on." Tommy wraps his arms around her and hugs her tight. Natasha lets a rare tear escape as she lays her head on his big strong shoulder. The guys come flying through the break room door smiling ear to ear.

"Hey!" They all cheer. Tommy smiles at his eavesdropping friends.

"So when do we get to visit Jack?" Billy asks.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Loki fidgets nervously at the dinner table. He hasn't shared a meal with the group since he started nesting. His animalistic instincts have calmed down, but being around this many people all at once still fills him with anxiety. He huddles close to Thor for protection.

Steve refuses to look up from his food, let alone offer a glance to Thor and Loki's direction. The vibe from around the table is unpleasant. Tony understands why Loki is acting weird, but not Steve.

"Hey Steve, how's Bucky doing?" Tony asks. Steve tenses immediately. He doesn't know if Thor or Loki told the others about what happened. His face flushes red.

"Fine." His short answer only prompts Tony to dig further.

"Is his memory improving at all?"

"No. He can't retain anything for more than a few days. I don't know what to do." Steve's voice cracks.

"He would probably benefit from a CT scan of his brain. We could at least see where the damage is." Bruce offers.

"Yeah, but knowing what's broken isn't the same as knowing how to fix it. What kind of medical treatments could you offer?" Steve asks him. Bruce frowns. He knows that regular therapy won't help Steve's friend and he doubts Alzheimer's drugs would help either. Bruce's silence lingers too long and Steve takes that as his answer.

"He's too dangerous to keep around. He's never going to get better and if he ever escapes people will get hurt." The distant haunted look in Steve's eyes frightens everyone.

"Steve, you're not suggesting we put him down? Like Old Yeller? Are you?" Clint asks. Steve bursts into tears, a first for anyone on the team to see. Steve is such a rock solid guy, but even he has his limits. Steve holds his head in his hands as he cries quietly.

"I have an idea. It is not without controversy and would require a great deal of trust from all of you towards me." Loki says.

"What is it?" Steve's desperation blooms a beacon of hope in his heart. Loki looks at Clint.

"The scepter. I know it is here in your vault." Loki looks at Tony. "As you know the scepter has the power to control the mind, even enslave it. It also has the power to restructure it. I could use it on your friend and try to fix him. I would have to enslave his mind for a time to do so. It will not be a pleasant experience. If I am successful, he would remember everything. I am sure some of those memories are ones he will wish he didn't have back. If I cannot repair him with such a powerful tool then nothing will fix him, but I am willing to try if you are willing to let me."

"No. I am sorry Loki but I'm not giving you the scepter back. I will find another way to reach him." Steve says. Determination galvanizes Steve's heart and he gets up from the dinner table with purpose in his steps. He walks to the elevator and hits the down button.

Loki stifles his smile. Now is not the time to show his joy at this new development. There is only one thing Loki can think of that Steve would try to do now. He just hopes the Winter Soldier doesn't try to bash his head in.

XxXxXxXxXx

Steve enters the holding area and stands in front of Bucky's cell. "Jarvis, don't let anyone see the footage in this room. What is about to happen is private, understand?"

"Yes sir." Bucky watches Steve closely. He doesn't pounce when Steve opens the door. It is a good sign. The door closes behind him and the men stand facing each other with several feet of air between them.

"I love you. I know I look different from before. I'm little Stevie from Brooklyn. Steve Rogers. I know you are having a hard time recognizing me, and an even harder time trusting me. So I'm going to make a leap of faith and trust you first." Steve unbuttons his dress shirt and removes it, then his undershirt. Bucky doesn't move from his spot, but merely watches him, assessing his intent. Steve takes a single step towards him. Then another. He swallows hard and puts his arm out and approaches the man slowly. Their eyes never leave one another. Steve's breath is shaky when his hand makes contact with Bucky's shoulder.

Slowly, Steve places his other hand on Bucky's other shoulder and leans in. He kisses him. Lips press together and Steve takes a nervous and needy breath before pressing his tongue to Bucky's lips to beg entry. Bucky opens up and their tongues massage together.

Bucky jabs Steve hard in the ribs then, knocking Captain America back. Steve manages to block the next blow and then the next.

"I will not fight you!" Steve's voice strains, begging Bucky to stop. Bucky takes full advantage of the situation and punches Steve in the face, stomach, and kidneys. They go round the cell for several minutes, Bucky attacking as Steve blocks. Finally Bucky lays Steve out flat on the floor and perches over him to bash his head into the cement.

"I'm with you until the end Bucky." Bucky hesitates for a moment and then Steve's lights go out.


	21. Chapter 21

Tony, Thor, Clint, and Bruce rush into the cell. Thor subdues Bucky as Bruce drugs him. Tony and Clint carry Steve out. Bucky goes limp and Thor lays the man down on the narrow prison bed before locking the cell door behind him. The wound on the back of Steve's head is pretty bad.

"Get him to the infirmary." Bruce orders. They place Steve onto the gurney and turn him to the side so Bruce can better examine the wound. He cleans away as much blood as he can. He can tell Steve's skull has been fractured.

"Get him in the CT Scanner."

In the hour that follows, everything is a blur as Steve is cleaned, examined, moved, scanned, and then loaded onto the twin jet and shuttled to the nearest hospital for emergency surgery. A normal man would have died instantly. Loki and Natasha join everyone on the twinjet. Loki bursts into tears at the sight of Steve on the hospital bed.

"What the hell was he doing in there?" Tony asks. Clint doesn't get it either.

"He knows how dangerous the guy is and he hasn't been showing any improvements."

"I am amazed the guy was able to hurt Steve as much as he did. Jarvis, play back the surveillance of the cell." Tony orders.

"I am sorry sir, but I cannot do that." The AI replies.

"What? Why not?"

"Because Captain Rogers asked me not to. He said the contents of the video were private and not to be shared."

"Jarvis, this goes beyond privacy. This is a security breach. Steve was hurt. We need to know what happened."

"Very well sir." Jarvis plays the video as everyone watches. Loki already has a rough idea of what they are about to see.

"Wait. Jarvis stop." Thor says. The others look to him for an explanation. "I know what is on that tape, more or less. We gain nothing by seeing it."

"What's on the tape Thor?" Tony asks.

"Loki and I have been aware for some time that Steven carries a great deal of affection for his friend."

"Affection? You mean sexual affection?" Clint asks.

"Aye. I know Steven is a man loathed to admit such an attraction to his male companion, nevertheless it is there. I think he tried to instigate intimacy with him."

"That would explain why he wasn't wearing a shirt." Natasha says.

"No fucking way. Captain America is gay." Tony laughs. He's not really amused, just surprised. He would never have suspected it. Clint and Natasha look shocked as well, especially since they consider themselves experts at reading people.

"How do you know that?" Clint asks.

"It was plain to me the first time I saw the Captain engage Mr. Barnes one on one alone. His devotion and desire was familiar to me. I have seen it before, one other time." Loki looks at Thor and smiles. "Their situation is not all that dissimilar to our own."

They land on the roof of the nearest hospital and Steve is rushed into surgery. The team waits nervously for over two hours while the surgeon does his work. A man in scrubs comes out looking very relieved.

"He's going to be fine. Despite the lethal damage his vitals held. He has a plate in his head now. I've installed a shunt to allow for drainage for the next several days."

"Thank you doctor. When will we be able to visit with him?" Natasha asks.

"For a normal patient I'd say not for a couple of days, but he's resilient. I think tomorrow he will be awake and talking."

"Alright guys. Let's go home. Nothing more we can do here today." Tony says. The team loads back onto the twinjet and heads back to the tower, sullen and depressed.

"Loki when we get back I'm giving you the scepter." Tony's gaze is distant, not looking at anyone. Loki merely nods. He will do what he can.

XxXxXxXxXx

Loki is sitting Indian style on the floor in front of Bucky's cell. With his head perched on his fists, he looks at the man quizzically as the soldier paces back and forth. He's been there for an hour just staring at the man, waiting for him to speak.

"What did it feel like?" Bucky asks Loki.

"What did what feel like?"

"When you were with that man…when he was inside you. Did it hurt?"

"No. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. You could have had that too, but you decided to bash Steve's head in instead."

"He's keeping me imprisoned here."

"Let me ask you something, what do you feel when you look at him? Longing? Desire? Fear? Confusion?"

"I don't see why I should share such thoughts with you."

"Ah. Still the soldier I see. Then let me ask you something else. How long have you been here? Do you remember?" Loki watches the confusion play out on Bucky's face. He gives a shrug.

"Five days." Loki can see the fear in the man's eyes.

"You've been here for over a month. A trained warrior such as you couldn't possibly lose track of time that quickly. Not unless there is a serious problem."

"You lie."

"I am the God of Lies mortal. Do not think you can be so dishonest with yourself. You know you have a memory problem. You can't recall where you were last week, last month, or last year. In fact you don't know what year this is. You don't know who the President is, you don't know what happened to your handlers, and you don't know why the man that entered your cell this morning haunts your mind and heart."

Bucky paces back and forth assessing Loki. His discomfort with this situation grows by the second. Is he really that sick in the head?

"So what? Are you offering to do something about it?"

"In point of fact, I am. I have the ability to repair your fractured mind, but that would require that I get into close physical quarters with you, and I would not relish a repeat performance of what you did to Steve this morning."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because if you don't get better they will never let you out of here. Either you let me help you or you sit in here and continue to rot." Tony, Thor, and Bruce enter the room. Tony is carrying the scepter. Clint and Natasha bring up the rear.

"Restrain him." Loki orders. They open the cell door and converge on the Winter Soldier. He put up a good fight but he is no match for Thor and Iron Man and Clint and Natasha. Thor puts Mjolnir on Bucky's chest, pinning him to the ground. Loki makes a face.

"What? It worked on you." Thor displays a sheepish grin. Loki stands over Bucky and taps the scepter to Bucky's chest. Clint shivers and looks away. He has a few memories he'd like repressed.

"You can remove the hammer now." Loki says. Thor picks up Mjolnir and Bucky sits up, his eye aglow in ghostly blue.

"What are your orders Sir?" He says.

"Take a seat over there on your bed." Loki follows him and sits beside him. "You are all welcome to sit and wait as well. I have no idea how long this will take." He says to the others. Everybody hunkers down inside Bucky's cell and watches patiently as Loki closes his eyes and delves into the mind James Buchanan Barnes.

Loki begins with Bucky's life before the war. Of all his memories those are the cleanest and easiest to recover. Everything before the fall from the train gets restored. He sees Steve how Bucky sees him and smiles at the fond memories. The pain of having his arm ripped off makes Loki wince. He cries out in pain and opens his eyes. Thor wraps his arms around him to steady him.

"Loki it has been three hours. Perhaps you should stop and rest." Thor says. Loki nods. He is covered in sweat and has bags under his eyes.

"Aye. I'm hungry. His memories from before his transformation are restored. I'll try restoring the more disjointed bits tomorrow. Someone bring him down some food as well." Loki tries to stand but finds his feet unsteady. The scepter gets passed off to Tony for safekeeping and Thor picks up Loki bridal style to carry him out of the cell. They leave Bucky under the influenced state. It'll save them from having to wrestle him again tomorrow.


	22. Chapter 22

"You headed back down?" Bruce asks Loki.

"Yes. I need to restore the rest of his memories." He says.

"Do you? Where exactly did you stop off?"

"Right were Steve thought him dead when he fell from the train."

"Loki, maybe we should just leave it there."

"But the gap in time, his metal arm…."

"It wouldn't be any different for him than it was for Steve when they pulled him from the ice. In fact, if I had to choose between the two scenarios waking him up without the Winter Soldier's memories is preferable.

"From what I heard, he didn't react very well either."

"That was because they put him in a fake room with an old baseball game playing. He knew right away something was off. Did Bucky retain anything from his time spent here so far?"

"No, it is a tangled jumbled mess."

"I think we should give him the right to decide if he wants those memories back or not."

"Not remembering that you are a monster doesn't change the fact that you are one. Sooner or later the truth will come out. It is unwise to keep it from him."

"We can tell him about his past, fill in the gaps verbally. If he decides he wants to remember the last 70 years for himself you can give it to him." Bruce says.

"I agree. He's right." Tony says.

"I concur as well." Thor adds.

"I see I am outnumbered." Loki says. "Very well. I will wake him with only the memories he currently possesses, however, I think when we do Steve must be present. He won't react well otherwise."

"Agreed." Tony says.

"How is the Captain?"

"He's awake. The guy heals amazingly fast. The doctors say he can come home tomorrow." Tony says. "Clint and Nat are with him now, keeping him entertained, and fed. They snuck him a pizza."

"Have they told him about what I've done?" Loki asks.

"No, they don't want to get his hopes up if it doesn't work." Bruce says.

"We should make him presentable. He needs a haircut and clothes that don't make him look like a prisoner." Loki says.

"We could just take him to Steve while he's still in the hospital. I think it would be good for them both." Tony says. Everyone nods.

XxXxXxXx

"I was stupid. I shouldn't have gone in there." Steve says to Natasha.

"Of course you were stupid. You're in love. Love turns us all into fools Steve, you included."

"You saw the security footage?" Steve's embarrassment flushes his cheeks.

"No, but Thor and Loki filled us in on their suspicions about you and Bucky. Were they right?" Steve looks away from Natasha. Such desires are wrong and unacceptable. Besides, Bucky does not or cannot return his affections.

"It doesn't matter. Bucky is broken beyond repair. What I feel means nothing. Now he's just somebody that I used to know."

"No do not give up hope yet. There might still be something we can do for him."

"The scepter? Nat did you guys give it to Loki?"

"Yes they did." Loki interrupts. He walks into Steve's hospital room holding the damn thing, putting Steve on edge. "I used this on your friend. It worked, partially. I've managed to restore his memories up to the point where he fell from the train. Everything else after is a blur of fragmented and confusing images. We have decided to give him the choice as to whether he wants me to fix all of that or not."

Tony escorts Bucky in who is still zoned out from the scepter. His ghost blue eyes gaze in a distant way, both seeing and not seeing all around him. Tony guides the man to the chair next to Steve's bed. They've dressed him in some of Steve's clothes. They figured they probably have similar tastes in fashion. His hair is cut short like the old days and he is clean shaven. It is like a day has not gone by. Steve sits up straighter now as anticipation twists his gut.

"I'm going to remove the influence now. He may be a little jolted considered his last memory. Do not be surprised if he screams." Loki says that for everyone's benefit, not just Steve's. Steve nods his head and Loki taps the scepter to Bucky's chest. When the blue is finally drained away Loki steps back quickly.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Bucky tumbles out of his chair onto the cold hospital floor. Sweat drips down his temple and he pants. He looks around confused. He was just outside in the freezing cold on top of a fast moving train. The ravine below was swallowing him. He sees the people all standing around staring at him and he jumps to his feet quickly.

"Who are you people? How did I get here?"

"Bucky." Steve calls from behind him. Bucky spins and looks down on his friend who is lying in a hospital bed. This isn't right. Steve didn't fall from the train, he did. If anyone should be laid up in bed it should be him, not Steve.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Steve says with a small smile.

"Steve where are we? How did I get here?" Bucky asks. Steve gestures for Bucky to have a seat in the chair he just fell out of and Bucky complies.

"Guys, I'm going to need some time alone with him. We have a lot of ground to cover." Steve says to everyone.

"Let him know about my offer. He has the right to have that back if he wants it." Loki turns to leave with Thor on his arm. He is anxious to leave. He doesn't like being outside the tower and around such a busy place. His nesting instincts are screaming at him.

"Have what back? Steve where are we?"

"We're in the future Bucky. What I'm about to tell you is going to be very hard to hear." Clint is the last out and closes the door behind him. The two men have the room to themselves. "Do you know what year it is?"

"1945." Bucky says, though he looks around the hospital room at all the medical gadgets he's never seen before. He gets the distinct impression his answer is wrong.

"Bucky, when you fell from the train, you survived. But the Nazis got ahold of you and they experimented on you. They tried to turn you into a super soldier like me. They succeeded, partially. Your arm was ripped from your body during the fall. They replaced it with a metal one. Roll up your left sleeve." Steve watches Bucky as he looks at his left hand which is metal. He stares at it in shock and then pushes his sleeve up to reveal more. Panic sets in and Bucky stands up and removes his shirt to see the full extent of what was done to him. Steve lays there admiring the beautiful shape of Bucky's body. He's kind of pale like Loki but much broader in the shoulders and chest. His well sculpted tummy and strong right bicep balances well with the shape of the metal arm. He is glorious, and frightened.

"When did this happen to me Steve? What year is it?" He cries out in horror.

"Bucky sit down, you're not going to…"

"What year is it Steve?!"

"It's 2015 Bucky. You've been working as a Russian assassin for the last 70 years. They rebuilt you, trained you, brain washed you, and then used you over and over again using suspended animation to preserve you between missions. Your memory was shot. They ordered you to target me and you didn't recognize me at all. But I recognized you, and in spite of all the things they did to you, you could have killed me, but you stayed your hand. Well, the first time you did. Most recently you tried to bash my skull in."

"You're not making any of this up are you?" Bucky is on the verge of tears.

"I wish I was. I went through something similar to what you are going through now. I had to crash land a plane into an ice flow. I couldn't land it and I couldn't let it continue on its destination. The pay load on the plane was incredibly deadly. A lot of people could have died, so I sacrificed myself and took the plane down. I thought I was going to die. I was left frozen in the ice for almost 70 years. They found me and woke me up two years ago."

"What about Peggy? Your girl?"

"She married a nice man and they had three kids together. She lived a full life while I slept. I am glad she did."

"Those people that were here in the room, who are they?"

"They are my friends. The one holding the glow staff is Loki. He used to be an enemy but now he is a friend. He fixed your memories. I caught you on the run over a month ago. We've been holding you in a prison cell trying to rehabilitate you, but your mind was too damaged. I thought I had made some headway with you and entered your cell. You smashed my head into the cement while trying to escape."

"He said something about an offer? What was he talking about?"

"The rest of your memories. He can help you fill in the last 70 years, reorganize the jumbled mess inside your head, but only if you want it. Frankly Bucky, I wouldn't recommend it. The man you were yesterday was a feral creature too used to just surviving to live a normal life. Do yourself a favor and don't look back."

Steve watches his friend as he processes this information. The longing in his heart aches as he looks at him. He is the Bucky of old, just as reserved and set in his mind about how people should behave as Steve is. He'll never accept a romantic relationship with Steve now. Bucky goes over to the window and looks out at the city.

"Everything got really damn big didn't it?"

"Yeah, you should see Time Square."

"Are the Red Sox still cursed?"

"No, they finally broke that streak a few years ago."

"So what happens now?"


	23. Chapter 23

"I think we should set up Mr. Barnes' room in the extra bedroom in Steve's apartment. Those two are used to bunking together in close quarters anyway." Loki says coolly as if such an arrangement meant nothing more.

"Ah-huh. Matchmaking are we?" Tony asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Loki feigns ignorance with a naughty smile.

"So you guys really think Steve really wants Bucky like that?" Tony asks Loki and Thor.

"We are certain of it." Thor says.

"He's never going to admit to it guys. He's too straight-laced grandpa old school." Bruce says.

"That's the problem. He's Captain America 24/7. He embodies all that is good, righteous, and white bread." Tony says.

"Well then, I'll just have to corrupt our darling little second coming." Loki smirks.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Thor asks.

"By getting to him through the one he loves of course. Speaking of which, when is he coming back?" Loki asks.

"Clint and Natasha are going to bring him home when visiting hours are up. We should get his room set up now."

Tony calls one of his professional shoppers and puts in a big order for men's clothing in Bucky's size along with toiletries. The room is already furnished so that is not a problem. The poor man will be starting over with nothing, but at least he has Steve.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"So this is the clubhouse. We all make our way up here at some point or another during the day. The gym is on this floor, plus the big dining room and communal kitchen. Whenever we have a movie night together we have it up here. We're going to put you in Steve's spare bedroom in his apartment two floors down. He's on the same floor with Thor and Loki. Since Steve isn't coming home from the hospital tonight I've asked the guys if they would keep you distracted this evening." Natasha says.

"Thank you Ma'am." Bucky's old fashioned courteous manners shine through.

"Spasibo." She thanks him in Russian. Bucky's eyebrows furrow. He understood her. He must have picked it up somewhere.

"There he is! The man of the hour. I've ordered catering and the movie tonight is going to be Ghostbusters."

"That's your favorite movie isn't it Stark?" Loki asks.

"It's yours too Stay Puft Marshmellow man."

"If someone asks you if you're a god you say yes." Loki chuckles. "Practically speaking that is very bad advice by the way."

"Look you people are very nice but I've had a very weird day. I think I just need some time alone."

"No you don't." Loki walks over to Bucky and places his hands on the man's shoulders. "Look at me soldier. You've been through a very traumatic experience and your mind is far from healed. We are not leaving you alone tonight. We have set you up in Steve's apartment but for tonight Thor and I want you to stay in our spare bedroom. If you suffer any distress we will be close at hand. What you need right now is some normal activity. It will be good for you. I speak from experience on this."

Bucky wonders at Loki's meaning but decides not to dig into that right now and nods his head in compliance. When the food arrives Bucky digs right in. The gourmet food is far superior to anything he ever ate in the field. He can't remember the last time he had a great tasting meal like this.

"Ah so I think a round of introductions are in order. I am Tony Stark. You and Steve knew my dad Howard Stark. This is Thor Odinson, Crowned Prince of Asgard, and God of Thunder and Lightning. FYI he's not human and neither is his um… companion…Loki, also of Asgard. Loki is a hermaphrodite and he is currently pregnant. He's also a crazy cat lady."

Loki crosses his arms and gives Tony the evil eye as a low cat meow grumbles low in his throat. "Just stay away from my birthing spot."

"Hey about that, you seem…I don't know…calmer." Tony says.

"Yes well, I'd rather not linger too long on my odd behavior. I still don't like being around large groups of people. It makes me uncomfortable. This gathering now is pushing the limits of my anxiety."

"Not human. You mean like from another planet?"

"My natural form is hideous. Pray you never see it."

"You are no such thing my darling." Thor puts a big arm around Loki and pulls him close. He kisses Loki's temple in a way that only lovers share. Bucky looks at the couple in shock.

"Wait are you two together romantically?"

"You don't remember what happened yesterday do you?" Loki asks him.

"Remember what? Yesterday I was climbing up a snow covered mountain in Switzerland. Except I guess I really wasn't. Steve said you could help me fill in the gaps but recommended that I shouldn't. Why?" Bucky says. Loki sighs.

"You did terrible things. Things I experienced firsthand. Steve's right. You don't want to know." Natasha speaks up.

"You don't need to decide right now. Anyway… I'm stuffed. Why don't we put in that movie?" Loki tries to distract Bucky away from asking anymore questions.

Everyone adjourns to the living room and a large flat screen television drops down from the ceiling. Bucky gawks at it in awe. He grew up listening to radio programs when he was a kid. This is far beyond anything he ever imagined. It's like a private movie theatre. He marvels at all the modern technology of the 1980's. The future is so amazing.

The movie is so hilarious and odd that for a while he forgets where he is. The others bask in his easy smile and relaxed posture. His laugh is hearty and carefree. He's a beautiful man. Reality rushes back to the fore all too quickly when the movie ends.

"Good friend of Steve, follow us. We have a room prepared for you." Thor smiles warmly at Bucky and bids him to follow him and Loki to the elevator. The three men ride in silence on the short trip down. Jarvis unlocks the door to their apartment as they approach. The apartment reminds Bucky of a hotel room. It is beautifully decorated but lacking in personal touches.

"Where are the couch cushions?" Bucky looks at the stripped couch with curiosity. "Did someone make a spill?"

"In a manner of speaking." Loki gives a wicked grin, to which Thor clears his throat.

"Loki is going through a bit of a nesting phase. He likes to horde large soft things."

"So you really have a baby in there?"

"Yes. I'm only three months along so it is not obvious yet. Here let us show you your room for the night. It is right next to ours. It has its own on-suite bathroom, so you will have privacy. Tony took the liberty of having some basic clothing items purchased for you. He had to guess at your size a bit but I think he got it right." Loki gives Bucky a cursory tour of his beautifully furnished bedroom. There is a set of dark blue satin pajamas folded on the bed with a little Captain America shield embroidered over the left breast. Tony couldn't help himself.

"If you need anything do not hesitate to ask." Thor says. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Bucky echoes. Thor and Loki leave and Bucky takes in his surroundings. Only now, alone with his thoughts is he able to process in full the events of this day. He had been falling to his death and ended up on the floor of Steve's hospital room surrounded by strangers. Strange strangers. For him, the war is still happening. Yesterday he was eating army rations, today he ate something that looked like a sculpture. Yesterday he was being shot at in a forest in Germany. Today Steve told him he's been asleep, or something like it, for the last 70 years and this is the future. And yet the drums of war still beat inside his head. Did they even win? Did they get Hitler? Bucky hadn't even thought to ask. He strips down mechanically and pulls on the pajama pants. He leaves off the top. He wants to get to know his new body and new arm.

When he turns of the light and slips into bed the sounds of war roar inside his head. Come explosion and gun shot and terrible screams, the cries of friend and foe alike are a music composed in hell. Sweat beads on his brow and his breath cuts short…until…

"Thor! Oh…Darling! Just like that!" Bucky is ripped from his semi-conscious nightmare by the sounds of lust and love making in the next room. An even rhythmic banging starts as a headboard meets a wall. Rain patters against the glass as the thunder rolls outside. The shared wall of the two bedrooms vibrates and shudders in time and a picture is knocked down revealing a small hole. The light from Thor and Loki's bedroom shines through and Bucky rises from his bed drawn by the siren's call of forbidden activity.

Bucky knows he shouldn't but his feet follow the sounds and the tiny beam of light. The muscles in Bucky's abdomen and thighs go taut as his erection grows erect. Bucky finds sweat on his brow and his breath shortened for a whole new reason.

"Deeper Thor! I know you can!" Loki begs. Bucky places his eye to the hole and watches the show in the next room. He has the perfect view from above the headboard. Thor and Loki are both facing Bucky. Loki is on all fours, his ass in the air as Thor rides his from behind. Bucky can see perfectly how Thor's mighty meat thrust in and out of Loki's tight entrance. He can even smell them. With his great bronzed muscle and bright blue eyes Bucky thinks of another man with similar features. A desire he has never before shown to the light of day breaks free and Bucky reaches into his pants to stroke himself as he watches Thor and Loki and thinks of Steve. When Thor comes Bucky does too, spilling all over his fingers and letting loose a quiet moan.

"My beloved. My beautiful darling. I will love you until the universe is darkness and all life is dust." Thor nips at Loki's sweaty neck, pulling the drenched black hair aside to get better access to creamy smooth skin.

"Mmm… My golden beast, such soft words you say." Loki's dreamy smile is sweet and soft. "I love you."

Bucky goes into his bathroom to wash his hand before crawling back into bed. All thoughts of the war are washed completely from his mind and are now focused firmly on the future. Those men make love every night and no one so far seems to judge them or hate them for it. Bucky falls asleep with hope in his heart that perhaps, in this place, he can find a love like that.

**Yeah and in case any of you were wondering...Loki put the hole there. ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the delayed update. I'm having a bit of writer's block. I need to bring Tommy and guys back in, get Steve and Bucky together (slowly), inject more Thorki emotional development, and tie it all together with Odin and Frigga at the end with the baby. I'm just not sure how to do all that yet. Drop me a comment if you have any ideas on how to make that mess come together smoothly.**

"Do you think Odin has forgiven me?" Loki has been contemplating this for a while. If so, did he do it because his mother nagged him or because he truly felt Loki deserved it? Or, did he only do it because of the child growing in his body?

"So you do care about his opinion." Thor states. Loki sneers at him and rolls away from Thor, avoiding the question.

"I most certainly do not."

"Come off it Loki, you tried to kill all of the Frost Giants just to impress him."

"I tried to kill them all because I didn't want anyone associating me with those hideous beasts."

"It is not their appearance that makes them a monstrous people. You know this. Like you they tried to conquer this world and exterminate the mortals."

"See, even you cannot avoid the truth that I am every bit like them."

"What is wrong Loki? Why this dark turn of thought?"

"In between all the amnesia, pregnancy, and sex you and I have yet to hash out all that drove us apart in the first place."

"I thought that we had. Our unspoken desire for one another drove us apart, when all was needed was for us to come together, and now we are."

"Tell me something Thor, when we return to Asgard how will I be introduced? Loki Laufeyson? Loki Odinson? Or just Loki Son of No one and Nothing? Will I be your concubine? Your consort? Surely your father will never permit us to marry. Our child will be an illegitimate bastard."

Thor chuckles then, having finally caught on to what is bothering Loki. "You will be my equal in all things. Besides, I thought you did not want to return to Asgard?"

"I don't want to, but I am not fool enough to believe that you will shirk the duties of the throne when your father does finally at long last die."

"He's your father too."

"He's not. He said as much. I was disowned, remember?"

"Loki, he sent the raven and restored you at your darkest moment. I am certain he has forgiven you. If you truly wish to know we can use the Tesseract to return to Asgard and you can visit with him and mother. I know she misses you."

"And if he has not forgiven me? What then? He'll imprison me and do Norns know what else to me to punish me. I cannot risk it."

"The Bifrost was not far from being repaired when I left. Sooner or later we will have to speak with him." Thor says. "I do not believe it will go as badly as you fear. As for our child being a bastard, is that your way of asking me to marry you? Because I'm not easy. I want flowers and a bended knee. And where's my ring?" Thor jokes and Loki scowls at him.

"Just for that you're not getting any tonight."

"As if you could resist all this!" Thor poses for Loki.

"As if you could resist this." Loki slips a finger inside his mouth and sucks it in a vulgar manner.

"I can last longer than you can." Thor baits him.

"Oh is that so? Let us see then who can last the longest."

"Alright but that includes touching ourselves. No self-pleasuring." Thor says.

"Fine."

"Fine."

XxXxXxXxXx

"HEY!" Everybody crowds around Steve as he steps off the elevator. Steve looks all put back together and gives a broad smile to his friends. Bucky hangs back, his heart beating in his chest. Steve spots him and walks to him, pulling him into a strong embrace. Each man feels their secret desire rattle like a caged animal inside his heart. Steve pulls back to look at Bucky, masking the need in his eyes.

"These guys treating you okay?" Steve asks.

"Ah, yeah." Bucky tries not think about the grunts, moans, and sex sweat smell permeating his mind. He couldn't look either of them in the eye this morning.

"Your friend spent the night in our spare room, but a more permanent set up has been made in your chambers." Thor says to Steve.

"My chambers?"

"Yeah, we all thought it best if Bucky bunked in your second bedroom for starters." Tony says.

"If you're alright with that?" Bucky asks.

"Yes, yes of course I am alright with it. I am more than alright with it." Steve says to Bucky. The men exchange heartfelt smiles that then creates an awkward vibe and uncomfortable silence. Steve clears his throat. "So how do you like the 21st century?"

"It's different. The technology is amazing. Nothing like we ever had growing up. That's for sure. Is our old neighborhood still the same or is it gone?"

"It's surprisingly intact, although the people that live there pay a lot more in rent these days. The area has been gentrified."

"That's good; I'd like to see it." Bucky says.

"We can go now if you want. I'd like to get out and about after being in that hospital all day yesterday."

"I am so sorry." Bucky's haunted eyes glaze over with sadness.

"It's alright buddy. You were broken and I'm grateful to have you back. Don't worry about it, okay? I want you to look forward, not back." Steve grabs Bucky on the shoulder giving it a good squeeze. The tension between the two men is palpable and others notice it. Pushing these two together is going to be fun.

"Hey why don't you two come with me and Loki on a shopping trip this afternoon? Loki needs maternity clothes. You guys can hit up stores near the ones we're going to go to." Natasha says. The guys turn and look at Loki. Bucky in particular is having difficulty imagining him with a baby bump.

"What? My clothes are getting tight and I need a woman's opinion."

"Won't people wonder why you're the one trying on the clothes and not her?" Steve asks. Loki chuckles. Of course they don't understand. Loki casts an illusion to make him appear as a woman.

"Wow!" Bucky yells. "How did you do that?"

"Magic."

"Magic? Like real magic?"

"Yes."

"Magic is real?"

"Yes."

"Can you do other stuff?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know…pull a rabbit out of a hat or something?"

"No." Loki scowls. He's a sorcerer not an entertainer. Just for that, Loki is going to make Bucky's afternoon of shopping a living hell.

XxXxXxXxXx

"How may I help all of you this afternoon?" The store clerk asks Loki.

"Yes, my husband and I are expecting our first child and my clothes are getting tight." Loki wraps her arm around Bucky's waist and gives him a quick peck on the cheek for show. Bucky's eyes go wide.

"Uh-oh daddy looks surprised mom. Was that your way of telling him you're pregnant." The store clerks giggles.

"Yes. He thought we were here for my friend. Ooh. What's this cute pink number over here?" Loki lets the store clerk lead him through the store. Natasha snickers as she turns to look at Bucky and Steve.

"That was not funny." Steve scowls.

"It was hilarious! You should have seen your faces. Did you, Loki, and Thor have more fun together last night than you let on?"

"What? No! Loki and Thor had fun all on their own. I heard them. I…I mean…they were in the next room…and they were really loud. How could I not hear them?" Bucky's face is beet red and his guilty stammer only makes Steve extremely suspicious.

"Did they have sex in front of you again?" Steve voice is laced with malice.

"What? No! Wait…what do you mean again?"

"Never mind."

"And if they did, how do you know about it?"

"Nothing…just…just drop it."

"Oh darling! Natasha! How do I look?" Loki coos from the door of his changing room. The store clerk is fawning over him tell him how beautiful SHE looks. Loki has on one of those baby bump pillows to fill out the clothing.

"What no pregnant boob padding?" Natasha teases knowing full well Loki won't have anything to fill in the breast cup areas of the clothes he's going to buy today.

"Ha. Ha." Loki drawls. "How do I look?" Loki preens like a good little wife as he makes doe eyes at Bucky, making him uncomfortable and Steve angry.

"You look pretty." Bucky says politely.

"Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" The store clerk asks him. Bucky blushes further.

"A boy I guess."

"Of course." The store clerk smiles.

"Honey what do you think of this one on me?" Natasha asks Steve, giving him a naughty goading smile. Steve presses his lips into a thin line and whispers into her ear.

"Traitor."

"You know, after we're done here we should hit up the lingerie store next!" Natasha says to everyone. Loki chuckles. Natasha is in the company of two deeply closeted gay men and one pregnant alien, none of which will be enticed in the least by her appearance in lingerie.

"Ooh! You four are having lots of fun today!" The store clerk chirps.

"Yeah. Fun." Steve says with a fake smile.


	25. Chapter 25

Tommy and the guys are jittery with excitement. The ride up the elevator is a long one. They haven't seen Jack in three months, since the revelation of his true identity. They miss Jack. It feels as though they all lost a limb and today are regaining it. Natasha smiles at Tommy. She knows they have a lot of questions for Loki and that on some level they are still mad at him and uncomfortable maintaining a relationship with him. Natasha has convinced them that his reformation is genuine and permanent.

They practically tumble out of the doors as they open to the clubhouse. Loki is sitting on the couch with Thor wearing a loose green tunic and black drawstring pants. He still looks regal even though his jeans no longer fit. He does look like he's developed a bit of a pudding belly, until touching it reveals just how hard his stomach is. Loki sees them and rises from his seat, a great aching smile breaking across his face. His arms go wide to receive his friends in a large embrace.

"HEY!" The guys all yell. Tommy rubs Loki's belly.

"Oh man that's weird." He says with a big grin.

"You should feel it from this end." Loki says.

"I want to give you a cigar or something." Billy says.

"Smoking is definitely not permitted. Come on, all of you can get blitzed as I stare you down with envy." Loki says.

"God I missed you Jack!" Dale says.

"I missed you too." Loki smiles at the name. To them he is still Jack and he takes a strange comfort in that. For them he has not changed.

"So what have you been up to?" Tommy asks.

"Making a mess of the tower." Tony interrupts as he pours a glass of whiskey from the bar. Loki's face fills with dread and Tony can tell the man is terrified of his friends finding out about the nesting incident.

"A mess? Jack is the cleanest guy I know." Pete says.

"Oh well then, I have some footage you absolutely must see!" Tony's grin is evil.

"Dude if it's Jack and Thor having sex, we don't need to see it." Tommy says.

"Oh no. Nothing kinky. I promise."

"You wouldn't." Loki says.

"Jarvis, playback file L-Kittybar1."

"You're going to pay for this."

"I already paid for it when I fell on my ass." Tony walks away and sips his drink as the footage plays. Tommy and the guys watch Loki's little nesting episode on the very large television screen. When the clip ends the guys all turn and look at their friend with looks of weirded out concern. There is a long heavy pause until Loki loses his temper.

"Oh out with it!"

"You know we are going to be busting your balls with that for the rest of your natural life yeah?" Billy says.

"And you can't cry about it either. Chicks cry." Pete says.

"I wasn't going to." Loki's voice is a little higher pitched than normal and he sets his jaw as if determined to keep it from trembling.

"Hey, dinner's ready. Come eat!" Natasha yells. Thor gives Loki space and time to converse with his friends, choosing to sit next to Natasha.

As people fill their plates, names are given and introductions are made. Bucky and Steve are present and Steve is grateful that a group of normal guys is around for once. Bucky seems to be more at ease with these people.

"You're a new face. What's your name?" Tommy asks.

"I'm Bucky, a friend of Steve's."

"Wait…aren't you dead? I thought you died during World War II?" Billy says.

"So did I." Steve answers for him. " It's a long story and frankly not good dinner conversation. The long and short of it is Bucky survived and he is here now. He doesn't remember a lot of the in-between years but that doesn't matter. He's learning about the world and how things have changed, so go easy on the questions."

"So are you an Avenger now?" Billy asks.

"No I'm just on convalescence." Bucky says.

"Well, maybe once you've found your feet. You've got the training and the power Buck. That metal arm of yours gives you one hell of an edge and I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have fighting at my side than you." Steve's eyes are almost googlely as he flashes a heartfelt smile at his friend.

"Hey you have to tell us what he was like before he became a superhero. I bet you have lots of stories." Billy says.

"Steve was always a superhero. His body just didn't match his lion heart back in those days." Bucky says. "He has always been the most forthright, honest, honorable man I know." Bucky looks at Steve with fondness and Steve returns the smile. To Loki's friends, the whole scene looks so innocent. If they only knew.

"I wouldn't be where I am if not for you. Our life before the war was hard for me."

"You never could back down from a fight, even when you knew you would lose. It was your best quality." Bucky says to Steve.

"So did Tiffany find someone to give my apartment over to?" Loki asks Tommy.

"Yeah. It was awesome actually. This woman and her little girl. They were fleeing from her husband. The guy is a real sociopath as it turns out. They both have burn scars on them, like he was putting out his cigarettes on them." Tommy says. There is a long quiet moment and the air gets heavy. Tommy, Billy, Dale and Pete are all looking at Loki, and he knows what is coming next.

"Why did you do it? Why did you attack the city? We need to know." Tommy sounds sad and a little angry.

"I discovered I was born of a race of monsters and decided to play my part." Loki's voice is small and quiet. All eating and conversation comes to a halt and Thor refocuses his attention on his mate.

"A lifetime of jealousy an unspoken truths came to a head, with tragic results. Had I the courage of my convictions I would have spoken the truth sooner and told Loki of my true feelings for him. Love could have flourished in the place of envy and hate. I blame myself." Thor says.

"You cannot take responsibility for my actions Thor! I felt disposable. That is the truth. I felt disposable, replaceable, and forgettable. The man who's approval and love I desired above all others in this universe no longer counts me as his family. I, who slayed my natural father, the one that left me for dead to prove to the only father I ever knew that I was worthy to be called his son. He rebuffed my efforts. I am Loki NoneSon now."

"But why attack earth?"

"To get revenge against Thor. An opportunity presented itself and I took it. A throne of my own on the world Thor was charged to protect. How could I pass that up? In the middle of the battle he begged me to stop. For a bright blinding moment I considered it. I looked into his eyes and saw all that I could never have, for I had pined for him as well, not knowing he returned my affections. I stabbed him in the ribs."

"But why did those aliens back your attack? What did they gain from helping you?" Dale asks.

"The Tesseract." Loki says.

"Why did they want it?" Thor asks.

"Why does anyone want a weapon of unending power?" Loki answers. "I failed to deliver on my promise to them. I am amazed they have not come to collect me, then again I was hiding in plain sight and none of you managed to notice me. Perhaps they gave up looking."

"We can only hope." Steve says with unease. He doubts that very much.

"Jack…Loki a lot of people died, others got hurt because of your fight with your family. Tell me you are going to find a way to make this right." Tommy says.

"I will. Somehow I will." Loki says.

Tommy and the guys leave not long after dinner. Loki loved seeing them again, his friends. HIS friends, not Thor's, his. In spite of the revelation of all the terrible things he'd done, they came tonight. It means the world to Loki and he meant what he said. Somehow, he will make up for his crimes against the people of Midgard.

XxXxXxXxXx

Steve and Bucky return to their apartment to watch a baseball game on the television that Steve recorded earlier that day. It is comforting and familiar. Though he can no longer get drunk he still drinks down a few beers with Bucky as they enjoy the game. Steve keeps looking at Bucky as Bucky watches the screen, yelling and screaming at the players whose names he must learn all over again.

"Does this new world ever frighten you?" Steve's sudden serious inquiry gets Bucky's attention.

"Yeah. I mean…the technology is amazing. Hell this T.V. is fancier than anything we ever had. The furniture, the cars, the medicine, it's all so impressive. But people dress badly. I saw a woman today wearing paper thin clothing and I think I saw her bare nipples through the fabric. She left the house looking like that on purpose! People swear and curse a lot more than in the old days and yet their feelings get hurt over stuff we blew off in our day. Things made more sense in our time. I don't know. Men were men. Now? Cowardice is everywhere." Bucky says.

"I know what you mean. Men bring guns to fist fights to settle their differences. They don't know how to settle minor disagreements anymore and would rather commit murder than suffer a humiliating loss in a fist fight." Steve says.

"That's because they don't teach boys how to wrestle or box anymore." Bucky says.

"Mr. Gilham wouldn't let us leave the school until we settled our differences in the ring. He'd hand us boxing gloves and tell us to sort out our problems." Steve says. "There are some things I like."

"Like what?"

"People are more understanding and open minded about new and different things. New ideas."

"Yeah. There is that." Bucky says. "People would have stared at my metal arm a lot more in the old days. Here no one even notices. It is a relief." Bucky and Steve stare at each other.

"Do you member Peter Muldowny?" Steve asks Bucky.

"Yeah, how could I forget? You and I were the first ones to find him."

"There wasn't even half of him left when they cut his body loose from the bumper of whatever truck they dragged him behind."

"Do you think he was alive when they did that?"

"I hope not. His head looked pretty bashed in. I think they beat him to death first."

"Did they ever catch the guys that killed him?" Bucky asks.

"No. Nobody spoke up, not even his mother. The only person that was shaken by it was Scott, but he left town after the murder. I think the cops wanted to blame him for it even though he was the last person that would have hurt Pete."

"The cops would have found a reason to throw him in jail anyway. Being homosexual is illegal."

"Not anymore."


	26. Chapter 26

"So what are we going to do today?" Bucky asks Steve.

"I thought we could go work out at the gym and then maybe go to an art gallery or something?" Steve says. The men have been unable to make eye contact with each other since they watched the baseball game. That was a week ago. Each man will steal glimpses of the other, looking away quickly the moment the other turns his head.

"An art gallery. Sure." Bucky says. His whole body aches with a need he dare not speak out loud. Why did Steve bring up Peter Muldowny? Was he disparaging homosexual behavior or reveling in the fact that things have changed enough that they could be together in that way and not fear being hunted down like dogs? Does Steve even harbor such feelings? Bucky's mind twists with fear of speaking his desires to Steve. If Steve rebuffs him, their friendship will be forever ruined.

Steve feels a sort of depression filling up his chest. He doesn't want to take advantage of his friend in his current condition. He is still healing after all and that one incident with Thor and Loki down in the cells might have been a singular oddity. If he tells Bucky his feelings for him and Bucky rebuffs him, their friendship will be forever ruined.

They head down to the gym and hop into the boxing arena. Steve is glad to have a new boxing partner. Before he just had Thor for sparing practice. Loki could eventually be a good match in the ring as well, once the baby is born. However, Thor prefers to exercise by practicing with his weapons, not throwing punches. Bucky is a welcome addition. Bucky's metal arm is a juggernaut and it takes Steve's breath away when he receives a hit. He is not used to getting hurt in the ring, but it makes him learn. It makes him a better fighter.

Tony is on the treadmill and Bruce is doing yoga on a mat with headphones on his head. Thor and Loki are sparing with staffs, though Thor is only working defensive strikes not offensive blows. Natasha and Clint walk in with the plan to get onto the other treadmills next to Tony when they spot Steve and Bucky. They saunter up to the ring and watch the show as the two men beat the hell out of one another.

Steve and Bucky's eyes are locked. They having had this much eye contact in days, if ever. Steve feels exposed as though Bucky can see his soul. He feels his heart ache. Bucky's hair is mussed. The wild look combined with the sheen of sweat on his body forces Steve to think of other feelings he has about his friend. An inconvenient sensation is stirring down below. Steve lowers his guard a little to let Bucky punch him the face. The pain is a welcome distraction.

"Holy Shit! Bucky is giving Cap a real run for his money! Go Bucky!" Clint yells. The others in the gym notice the intense fight Bucky and Steve are in and stop their own exercise regimens to watch.

Bucky is enjoying the feel of his powerful metal arm. His normal arm cannot punch anywhere near as powerfully, but he decides to use both. Steve gives as good as he gets. His powerful punches hit Bucky in his abdomen with ferocity and speed. In spite of the pain this generates it, Bucky's mind still wanders to other things Steve's amazing body is capable of doing.

"Jesus! We should sell tickets for this." Tony says.

"Hey you don't think they are mad at each other about something do you?" Bruce is concerned.

"Nay doctor. They are just training as men of such superior strength must do. You have seen Steve and I battle in this forum and we hit just as hard."

"Yeah but this is…I don't know, different." Bruce whispers to Thor.

"That would be the sexual tension, doctor." Loki mutters.

"Oh."

"Should we be concerned? Steve's left eye is pretty swollen." Tony says

"They're big boys. They know when to stop." Natasha says.

Steve lowers his fists just minutely again and Bucky takes the opportunity and cold cocks him. Steve is knocked out with a busted cut lip.

"Steve!" Bucky yells in concern. He kneels down over his boxing partner and takes his face in his hands. Steve opens his one good eye and spits out a mouthful of blood.

"I'm alright. I've had worse."

"You're a terrible liar." Bucky says. He helps Steve to his feet, wrapping one of his arms around his shoulder. Bucky's face was not completely spared either. The men smile at each other as they limp away to their apartment.

"Those two need to fuck already." Loki says.

Bucky sets Steve down on the edge of the bathtub in their bathroom.

"First Aid is under the sink." Steve says. Bucky pulls out a box full of gaze, scissors, and other things and dabs a moistened cotton ball to the cut on Steve's lip. Steve hisses from the burn of hydrogen peroxide.

"All the super serum in the world can't take that away." Steve says about the pain. Bucky chuckles. Their faces are mere inches apart as Bucky concentrates on cleaning the wounds on Steve's face. Steve's left eye is purple, but his right eye is trained on Bucky's gorgeous mouth, swollen from being punched. Bucky's gaze locks with Steve's then and the men stop breathing.

It is hard to say who leaned in first and by how much. Fractions of a millimeter it seemed, but the collision of lips occurs to the surprise of both parties.

"Ow!" Steve yelps but then presses his lips to Bucky's again.

"Mnghfph!" Bucky winces as well. They don't care. They keep kissing even though the act causes jolts of searing pain to radiate through their faces. Hands rake over torsos, which are bruised and knotted, eliciting more grunts of desire and pain. They stumble to the bedroom as shirts are removed, each desperate for skin to skin contact. Hard flat sweaty stomachs rub against each other, as do their manhoods through their clothing. Steve's hand cups Bucky's ass giving it a hungry needful squeeze. Bucky's hands are laced into Steve's short hair as they kiss passionately but gingerly.

Their kissing halts and their eyes lock gazes once again as both men look to each other with questioning eyes. They are both a little lost at this point with only desire to guide them.

"I…I guess one of us has to…" Bucky starts.

"We don't _have_ to do anything we don't want to do." Steve says. "Just let me touch you." He begs. Bucky nods, eager to touch as well. Fingers fumble with buckles and zippers until deft finger tips slide down elastic bands over firm mounds of flesh. The clothing slides to the floor in a pool at their feet and they step out of them before pressing back together, feeling everything without barriers. Gasps and stuttered breaths escape their throats and they climb onto the bed to become a tangled spider of legs and arms.

Steve wraps his hand around both of their erections and begins pumping. Bucky bucks his hips at the contact and the men keen from all the pleasure flooding their monkish untouched bodies.

"It's been too long." Bucky says.

"It's been…never really." Steve says. Their strong hands grip each other's arms, waists, and asses harshly. Steve runs the pad of his thumb over both of their tips, using the leaking fluid from them both for lubrication.

"Ah! Stevie." Bucky mutters. All too quickly both men come, first Bucky then Steve as years of repressed attraction gush out of them in a release that is more than just physical. They continue kissing and touching one another long into the afternoon.

"You were always so beautiful to me." Bucky says.

"I never thought you would want me. I was so sick and scrawny."

"You were everything I hoped I could ever be Steve, and now the heart in your chest matches the heart in your soul. You are powerful and we finally have each other."

They lay like that, whispering sweet nothings until hunger forces them to rise. It is long past dinner time, about 7:30pm when the two show their faces. Natasha is out with Tommy. Thor, Loki, Bruce and Tony are curled up watching a movie. When the pair exits the elevator and head towards the kitchen Loki watches them intently. Their body language towards one another is different and though neither of them is walking with a telltale limp, Loki can tell something has transpired.

Loki can hear them murmuring in the kitchen and then laughing. Laughing like smitten little girls. Oh yes something has happened.

"Thor darling, I was wondering if you would be interested in inviting Steve and his friend to our chambers this evening?"

"But we are all already gathered here." The golden man asks confused. Steve and Bucky come out to the couches with plates full of hotdogs and instant mashed potatoes. They dig into their food but Thor would have to be blind to the way they are eye fucking one another.

"Oh. For what purpose though? I don't like to share."

"No sharing, but I think a tutorial might be in order."

"Ah." Thor nods. The movie only has about 30 minutes left and Loki waits before approaching the soldiers about attending a private after-party. The credits roll and everyone gets up to stretch before heading off to their separate apartments.

"Captain, Loki and I were wondering if you and your friend would join us in our chambers this evening. We have something of a personal nature we wish to discuss with you." Thor says.

"Personal nature? Like what?" Steve asks clearly nervous about watching Thor and Loki have sex again. Steve is a very private person.

"It is best not discussed here. Please Captain, it is rather embarrassing." Loki says.

"Ah, okay." Steve feels a little perturbed at being delayed. He wants to go back to his apartment with Bucky and resume their activities. Although he does feel a little timid about this. Both he and Bucky are inexperienced in this sort of sexual intimacy. All four head to the elevator and ride it down to Thor and Loki's floor. They enter the apartment were the gods guide the soldiers to their living room. The couch cushions have found their way back to their proper place.

"So what was it you wanted to ask us?"

"It's not what we need to ask you. It is what you need to ask us. The two of you have finally found each other yes?" Loki asks. Steve blushes 20 different shades of red. Bucky turns ghost white.

"Were we that obvious?" Steve asks.

"Yes. You needn't be ashamed Captain, but it occurred to me that men such as yourselves may have a litany of embarrassing questions that you would never ask if left on your own. Have you penetrated each other yet?" Loki asks in a very clinical tone, devoid of judgement or humor.

"Look, I appreciate what you are trying to do but…" Steve starts.

"No! No we haven't." Bucky interrupts him. "I'm sorry Steve but I want to make love to you and I don't know how. You don't know either and these guys are offering their help."

"You needn't be embarrassed my friend. Many an Aesir warrior would rather fall upon the blade than admit their carnal desire for their fighting companion." Thor says.

"We could demonstrate for you if you'd like?" Loki says this time with a hint of mischief.

"No! No we don't need to see that!" Steve says.

"Actually Steve, I would like to see how they manage it." Bucky's voice is timid for such a large strong man. Steve turns to him.

"We can figure it out." Steve cradles Bucky's face in his palm.

"But it would be so much better if we knew what we were doing. Please? For me."

"Alright."

"Grab a couple of chairs and follow us to the bedroom please." Loki instructs. Steve gulps audibly but does as he is told. All four men make the short trek to Thor and Loki's bedroom where the two gods begin to disrobe.

"It doesn't bother you that we are watching?" Steve asks.

"Not in the slightest." Thor replies with a big warm smile. Steve's ears burn when Thor and Loki are fully naked. He's never looked at Thor in a sexual sense before.

"Normally Thor enters me, but my passageway is naturally lubricated, much like a female. Thor's is not so for today's demonstration I'll be entering him." Loki says.

"So this is why you wanted to 'help' them." Thor accuses with a lilt of humor in his voice. Loki flashes a wicked smile.

"Get on all fours with your ass facing slightly to the side. I want them to be able to see each step." Loki orders. "Now, if you learn nothing else know that lubrication is key. Saliva is not sufficient. A thick oil, or even a jelly is preferable. Both of you are virgins in this and so being breached the first time will need to be done with the utmost care. You will begin by relaxing the muscles of the entrance."

Steve and Bucky watch with their legs crossed as Loki's fingers rub in a circular motion over Thor's anus. Loki slicks up a couple of fingers and gently slips the first one in. Steve's breath catches.

"Just a couple of inches in you will find a bump of sorts." Loki says.

"Ah!" Thor yells out as Loki rubs it.

"It is a very pleasurable thing to touch inside your partner. During your coupling you'll want to strike this spot with your cock as much as possible to maximize his pleasure. Now as part of your exploration of one another I recommend you each take turns learning where this is and even milking your partner."

"What is milking?" Bucky asks.

"Observe." Loki says. Loki continues to stroke that spot inside of Thor, making the massive man buck his hips involuntarily.

"Hold still darling." Loki says.

"Loki…" Thor grunts. He reaches down to touch himself but Loki bats his hand away.

"Tsk, tsk. Not yet love." Loki continues his ministrations, making Thor moan louder and louder. Thor's massive cock begins to leak and Loki leans over and grabs a large bowl to place under Thor to collect the mess. Steve and Bucky are mesmerized. Thor is a begging writhing mess and all Loki is doing is massaging a very specific spot inside his body. A thin constant trickle is flowing out of Thor now and his whole cock is swollen as if frustrated that he is unable to knot.

"Please Loki…Please…"

"I'm going to gently pinch Thor's prostate now. Come for me Thor."

"AH!" Thor roars as his cock spews forth his man milk like a garden hose turned on full blast.

"There's so much of it." Steve says. Several minutes go by before Thor finally empties, though his cock still pulses in timed increments.

"Now that I have thoroughly pleasured my partner and loosened him up as well, I am going to take my pleasure. Loki scissors Thor's hole for a minute before slicking up his cock and pushing in.

"Oh Loki." Thor moans.

"Darling I love you." Loki takes Thor slowly, pushing in, in incremental bursts until he is fully seated. "How does it feel?"

"Amazing." Thor says. Loki starts a rhythm as their friends watch. Steve and Bucky are fully hard now and they keep stealing long glances at one another. Loki picks up the pace riding Thor hard and fast until he spills inside his lover.

"Thor!" Loki cries out. Loki comes down from his high and turns his head to the two men watching them to ask if they have any questions only to find that Steve and Bucky are gone.


	27. Chapter 27

Steve and Bucky stumble back into their apartment already half naked, a trail of clothing left in the hallway leading up to their door.

"Do we have any oil?" Bucky asks between stolen kisses.

"Ah…um…olive oil?" Steve asks.

"I think that will work. Steve I want to go first. I want you to take me." Bucky wants to feel what Thor felt. Whatever it is, it looked amazing. Steve nods and pulls Bucky in for another needful kiss before dashing off to the kitchen. He returns to find Bucky on all fours and looking back at him with flushed cheeks and vulnerable eyes. He climbs onto the bed behind him. His heart is pounding in his chest with the excitement and newness of it all.

"I love you. I don't want to hurt you. You tell me if I hurt you." Steve places a shaky hand on Bucky's rump, gently kneading the flesh. His hand ghosts upward over his ribcage and back down until he is looking at Bucky's entrance. Steve puts the bottle of oil down for a moment and massages the cheeks apart to get a better view. He runs a finger down that line, eliciting a shiver from Bucky.

"I've wanted you for so long Buck. Even back then, I just didn't know myself well enough to admit it."

"I wasn't as brave as you. I should have told you all those years ago."

"We would've ended up just like Pete." Steve says. Steve picks the oil back up and pours a small amount into his palm. He ghosts a slicked finger over Bucky's entrance and rubs, feeling the muscle twitch and clench in anticipation of being breached. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, do it." Bucky begs. Steve slips his first finger inside. It goes in easily and Bucky moans from the new sensation. Steve rubs Bucky's passage, searching out that spot that drove Thor mad with ecstasy.

"SSS…AH! Right there Steve! Do that again." Bucky's voice is roughened with need and Steve repeats the action. Bucky pushes back on Steve's finger looking for more length, more volume, just more. Steve adds a second finger then and scissors Bucky open and massages his prostate.

"Steve…You feel so good. I need you inside me. Please Steve. I don't want to wait anymore." Bucky is sweating and trembling. His hard cock is leaking.

"Okay. Okay. We're going to do this." Steve pours more olive oil on his cock and in Bucky's entrance to really lubricate things. He tosses the bottle aside and lines himself up with Bucky. He presses slowly, but Bucky's entrance does not give way at first. Steve uses his thumb to stretch the ring of muscle a little and the tightness opens up for him.

"Oh god!" Steve cries out. Bucky is so tight. The pressure on his cock is tremendous. He won't last five minutes. He stops, barely in two inches, when much to Steve's shock, Bucky thrusts his hips back. Steve slides the rest of the way in and both men groan.

"Fuck me! Please god Steve fuck me!" Bucky screams. Steve gives a gentle tentative thrust and then another. It doesn't take long before he is riding his lover at full speed and power. The sound of Steve's hips slapping against Bucky vibrates off the walls. Bucky is moaning so loud he is sure anyone on the floor above can hear him but he doesn't care.

Steve comes suddenly, far sooner than he wanted to and he quickly reaches around to finish Bucky off. It doesn't take much. Bucky comes after only a few strokes of Steve's hand. Steve pulls out and both men collapse on the bed panting and blissed out.

"I love you so much." Bucky turns over to plant a sweet kiss on Steve's lips.

"Was I any good?" Steve asks.

"You were wonderful. How was it for you?"

"Amazing. I've never felt so right and complete Bucky. I've been lonely for so long. You're everything I ever wanted. I thought I wanted Peggy, because I was supposed to, but it was you. It was always you." They kiss again, lazy and tender.

"Your turn." Bucky says. Steve starts to get on all fours but Bucky stops him. "I want to see your eyes." Steve understands and lies back on his back. He blushes again as he spreads his legs obscenely wide.

"God Stevie, I don't deserve you." Bucky admires every inch of Steve's glorious form. He picks up the olive oil and begins the same process Steve did for him. The look in Steve's eyes is that of a frightened doe. "Shh, it's wonderful. You'll see." Bucky dips down to kiss Steve as an oiled finger circles his opening. Steve clings to Bucky as his nerves get the best of him. When the first finger slips inside, Steve clings to Bucky, feeling overwhelmed and lost. Bucky explores his insides, finding that wonderful spot that will make Steve scream his name.

"Ah!" Steve keens. A tear falls from his eyes and Bucky kisses it away. "I love you Bucky." Bucky takes his time to prepare his lover and the moment finally comes when Steve is breached. In the missionary position, the two men make love gazing deeply into the other's eyes, kissing and holding one another. They make love all night exploring, tasting, memorizing each other's forms. They fall asleep around dawn and do not rise again until noon.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Loki shifts to get more comfortable, which is impossible really at this stage. He is six months pregnant now. His belly is beautifully round and his bladder is horribly crushed. He has to pee every five minutes. He doesn't leave the tower much these days. Casting an illusion over his appearance requires energy he doesn't really have. He sleeps a lot, confining himself to his and Thor's apartment, though he still makes a fort on their bed occasionally with the couch cushions. He feels sad. Though the time of the birth is still many weeks away it will happen faster than he is prepared for. He misses Frigga. He wants his mother during this delicate time but she is worlds away.

His stomach rumbles and he gets up to raid the kitchen of some salmon and potato chips. A turn of the nob and a sound of the door opening tells Loki that Thor has returned home from whatever mission SHIELD sent him out for. When did he start thinking of this place as home? Loki smiles. He can't call this normal but in light of where he's from, what he is, and all that has transpired this set up is as normal as any he could hope to find.

"Loki?" Thor calls out.

"In the kitchen." Loki answers. Thor finds him, a big warm goofy smile is plastered across his face.

"What?" Loki says around a mouth full of food.

"You." Thor's loving affectionate gaze rakes up and down Loki's form. "I have something for you." Thor reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little black velvet box.

"Is that what I think it is?" Loki asks.

"Aye, and it is long overdue. I don't know how long we will be here on Midgard but I thought it appropriate to observe this local custom. I want them all to know you are mine." Thor opens the box to reveal a set of matching gold wedding bands. He takes the larger one and slips it onto his big meaty finger before taking the other to slip onto Loki's. Loki extends his hand as he looks at Thor with joyful eyes. The ring slides on and fits perfectly. It is a simple ring but it conveys much. It is now Loki's most prized possession.

"It is a lovely day outside. Would you join me on the balcony to finish your lunch?" Thor asks. Loki smiles and nods. They walk outside to their small private space above the city and lounge in the comfortable chairs there. They hold hands and look out on the skyline.

"I wonder what Frigga is doing right now." Loki says. There are many birds in the sky, rats with wings as many New Yorkers call them. But one in particular does not appear to be a pigeon and it is flying straight towards them. Then Loki sees the other one.

Hoguinn and Munnin land in front of Thor and Loki, their heads cocked to the side as if curious.

"Hello father. Come to check on us?" Thor queries. A band of golden light erupts in front of the couple and Odin and Frigga are there.

"Mother!" Loki jumps up and runs into her arms. The two cry tears of joy at holding one another after being separated for so long.

"You know I couldn't stay away, not with my grandchild on the way." She sniffles.

"The Bifrost is repaired. I have come to collect the Tesseract and put it back in Asgard's vault where it will be more secured." Odin says to Thor. Thor is on edge, however, fearing Odin has come for another reason.

"Is that the only reason you are here?" Thor asks. Odin offers a small smile.

"I am not here to seek retribution Thor. Do not worry yourself. Though technically I am supposed to punish you for going against my orders and reassess Loki's sentence since he has regained his memories." Odin walks up to Thor and gently places his hand on Thor's shoulder. It is a comforting motion and it sets Thor at ease.

"I suppose I could banish you both to Midgard for say…20 years? Loki could spend that time making reparations to the people of Midgard and you two could raise your child together in the peace and quiet of this realm."

"It will be a hardship, but I think we can manage it." Thor hugs his father, feeling much relieved that his and Loki's status has finally been addressed.

"You will not be permitted to visit Asgard, but that does not mean that Asgard cannot come to you. Your mother will be visiting a lot." Odin walks over to Frigga and Loki then. Loki looks at Odin and a swirl of old emotions bubbles to the surface.

"I am glad to see you are a member of my house again. I bless your union to my son." Odin says. Loki understands. Odin cannot reclaim Loki as his son again, not when he and Thor are now together as they are, but he is family again and that is all that matters.

"Thank you." Loki whispers as the tears fall. Loki hugs his not-father feeling acceptance he has yearned to have for so long.

"I cannot visit long, duty calls, but your mother will be staying for a few days. I trust you have quarters available to accommodate her?" Odin asks.

"Yes father." Thor says. Frigga smiles at her golden son.

"I have presents for the baby." Frigga pulls out a pink baby blanket out of a large satchel slung across her shoulders.

"Mother? Do you know that our child will be a girl?" Loki asks.

"Of course dear. And your second child will be a boy."

**The End**


End file.
